


Appuntamento a Kensal Green (una storia d’amicizia, lapidi e paroxetine)

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Suicide, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dispetto di quel che insinua Emma, Tom non ha mai avuto la pretesa di salvare il mondo. Quando Alana, diciassette anni e diciassettemila problemi, gli capita tra i piedi, almeno, non immagina certo d’essere a un passo dal ruolo più difficile che la vita possa riservare: quello di ascoltatore silenzioso.<br/>
Tra narcisi e rose, un’improbabile amicizia di lapidi e paroxetine.<br/>
(…) <i>“Finalmente ti degni! Quale alter ego ha preso il sopravvento? Sei impegnato a conquistare Midgard o stai pettinando cuccioli di foca?”</i><br/>
“No, devo trovarmi un giardiniere, sempre che non voglia essere potato a tradimento. Tra i matti che frequenti, qualcuno parla il coreano?”<br/>
<i>“Ma… Sono commossa: hai cominciato a drogarti come tutti i fratelli normali.”</i> (…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: l'effetto Coriolis

L’autrice non intrattiene con gli artisti citati nella storia alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Il testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di fornire informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

__

_Suddenly, on Tuesday August 10, 2010, our beloved Daniel was taken from us to be with God._  
 _The joy that he brought to each of us has been silenced._

__

_Daniel Bennett committed suicide in August after suffering severe depression. His dad, Speaker of the House of Commons the Rt Hon. Anthony Bennett, is teaming up with NGO to counter the stigma of mental illness._

_Alana._  
   
Il giorno in cui Daniel s’impiccò c’era poca luce. Era uno di quei mattini anemici dell’agosto londinese, quando ti svegli pregando per un acquazzone che ti lavi di dosso la noia.  
Come una nebbiolina polverosa, il caldo inumidiva l’erba, mentre un giallo itterico sgranava le nubi che intravedevo dal bovindo. Non avevo tirato le tende, la sera prima. Allora non ricordavo il perché: adesso, invece, è uno dei pochi ricordi di quei giorni.  
I vecchi erano partiti da quasi un mese – _Normandia_ , la versione ufficiale. _Cazzi loro_ , aveva tradotto Daniel –, affidandoci la casa, il cane, la vita.  
A quattordici anni ci sentivamo troppo adulti per le vacanze di famiglia. A immaginare che non ce ne sarebbero più state, avrei inzeppato di corsa una valigia.  
   
Londra bolliva, oppure ti scatarrava addosso un migliaio di litri d’acqua a tradimento. Avevo un paio di sandali di tela verde con un plateau di quindici centimetri: mi piaceva sfidare le pozzanghere e vantarmi di saper camminare sulle acque come Gesù Cristo.  
Cristo, però, Lazzaro l’ha resuscitato. A me si è scollata la suola e poi la vita.  
   
Daniel era stato fuori tutto il giorno – _a fare che? Roba:_ i nostri scambi erano quelli.  
Incollata a Facebook, sfogliavo gli scatti sbilenchi delle vacanze romane di Em. Fotografava solo rovine e piatti di pasta: non abbastanza perché potessi invidiarla.  
 _Io amo Italia!_ in glitter e venti punti esclamativi.  
 _Ce ne fregasse qualcosa_ , ricordo di aver mugugnato. Daniel rise alle mie spalle. Seduto sul davanzale, rollava la milionesima canna del giorno.  
   
I vecchi erano convinti che Daniel fosse perfetto, perché la parte gli calzava a pennello. Era un impeccabile, avanzato modello di figlio: bello, furbo e falso. L’unica qualità che gli invidiassi davvero, tuttavia, era la facilità con cui sapeva prevedere e assecondare gli adulti. Sembrava che avesse un radar, quando entravano in conto le loro pretese; eseguiva prima ancora che glielo chiedessero. E li disprezzava, _oh sì_.  
Mi chiedo da quanto sapesse che non sarebbe mai stato uno di loro.  
   
“Non puoi drogarti in camera tua, fattone?”  
Daniel inalò il primo tiro con gli occhi chiusi. Gemelli eterozigoti, sospetto che nemmeno i nostri ovuli fossero parenti.  
Io ero grassa, brufolosa, goffa, mediocre.  
Daniel sembrava un attore, otteneva solo A ed era sempre nell’albo d’oro della scuola per _qualcosa_.  
A vederci insieme, era impossibile prenderci per fratelli, invece c’eravamo fatti compagnia al buio per otto mesi e mezzo, prima di conoscere il resto del mondo.  
   
“La vista, da qui, è migliore.”  
“La vista su cosa?”  
   
Le _curiosità locali_ , quel pomeriggio, si limitavano alla liposuzione fallita di Mrs. Webb (piano nobile, numero venticinque, Eaton Square), le cui cosce budinose tremavano ancora, mentre frustava con l’implacabile rovescio l’avvocato del trentanove.  
Daniel non rispose. Negli ultimi mesi capitava sempre più spesso: lanciava il sasso, un brillamento estemporaneo e poi taceva.  
Per i vecchi era il segno di una profonda ricchezza interiore, per me una posa, ma ero la scema di casa e lo accettavo. Il vantaggio di avere un fratello perfetto stava nella facilità della resa: c’era già un altro a dover dare il meglio; io potevo impigrirmi e preoccuparmi solo di respirare.  
   
Sedetti accanto a lui e tesi la mano. L’erba non mi piaceva, ma non avevo niente da fare. Daniel sembrava davvero contento di avermi accanto ed io ero l’unica a sapere quanto di rado, in realtà, gli capitasse – di stare bene _con la gente_ , intendo.  
Infatti si è ammazzato.  
   
Quella sera fumammo fino ad avere pomodori al posto degli occhi e una fame chimica da mangiarci un Tesco intero. A essere onesti, non avevo bisogno di scuse per ingozzarmi e, per quanto a fondo avessi tentato una volta di spingere lo spazzolino, dalla gola non era uscito altro che senso di colpa. Allora, però, non importava: Daniel era la mia metà e, se ridevamo insieme, la nostra era una felicità _intera_.  
   
“Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata nella vita, Al,” disse e mi tirò un bacio.  
Me lo ricordo come fosse ieri, impalato nella cornice della porta: la maglietta dei Coldplay e certe brache a righe che gli avevo comprato per ridere, ma che indossava davvero in casa.  
 _Per me_.  
“Quanto sei sdolcinato!” risposi.  
Una povera stronza fredda.

*

Il giorno in cui Daniel s’impiccò, la luce era così fioca che a mezzogiorno sembravano ancora le sei del mattino.  
Sulla parete ingombra di poster, cartoline, biglietti, il corpo di mio fratello proiettava l’ombra bulbosa di un prosciutto affumicato. Quello fu il primo pensiero che riuscii a formulare (l’ultimo, per un sacco di tempo): _ecco, avrei proprio voglia di un bel toast con una fetta di smoked spessa due dita._  
 _Che ne dici, Dan?_  
   
Daniel aveva quattordici anni, due mesi, un pugno di giorni e oscillava davanti al bovindo con gli occhi di fuori e le mutande smerdate.  
Non so se a sconvolgermi sia stato più il fatto che abbia usato _proprio_ la mia cravatta Gryffindor per farlo o l’indecenza della sua fine.  
Forse c’entra uno di quei dettagli stupidi su cui ti soffermi quando non te ne restano altri: l’asta della tenda lo sostenne senza sforzo.  
Se ci avesse provato una cicciona come me, sarebbe crollato tutto e _ciao ciao tragedia_. Dopo una solenne culata, almeno, immagino che la voglia di morire se ne vada tra calcinacci e bestemmie.  
Mio fratello, però, era bello, magro e, da lassù, penzolava stecchito.  
   
Il mio cervello ha impiegato parecchio a rendersene conto. Quando è successo, ha tagliato la corda – sì, anche _quella_.  
Purtroppo per me, non ha lasciato recapiti.  
   
Dicono che abbia urlato per ventotto ore e diciassette minuti. Mi piacerebbe conoscere chi si è preso il disturbo di contare: gli chiederei dei secondi e dei decimi di secondo che ha considerato irrilevanti, perché non lo sono.  
È in quegli intervalli, ad esempio, che sono rimasta intrappolata, cercando Daniel.  
Cercando l’intero che non avrei più avuto, nemmeno allo specchio.  
   
Dopo Daniel, se n’è andata la mia voce, la luce. _Tutto_.  
Aggrappata a un paradosso da metronomo, io non ero più nel tempo: c’era solo un’ombra nera, l’oscillare lievissimo di un pendolo.  
   
 _Plin. Plon._  
 _È l’effetto Coriolis._  
 _Plin. Plon._  
 _La Terra non è un sistema inerziale, dunque il pendolo di Foucault muta costantemente la propria oscillazione._  
 _Plin. Plon._  
 _Daniel Bennett, A+_  
   
Un giorno ho aperto gli occhi e la mia camera non affacciava più sulle camelie di Belgravia, ma su qualche ettaro di brughiera spelacchiata. In un angolo della stanza dondolava una tipa con la faccia piena di buchi e le sopracciglia bruciate.  
“ _Te_ sei quella catatonica, vero? Io sono Lux, ma tutti mi chiamano _Cut_.”  
Piegò gli avambracci: aveva più tacche addosso del ciocco su cui mio padre fingeva di spaccare la legna.  
“Benvenuta tra i fuori di testa.”

Al,  
I’m going to put myself to sleep now  
for a bit longer than usual.  
Call the time  **eternity**.  
If anybody could have saved me,  
it would have been  **you** ,  
but I can’t go on spoiling your life any longer.  
Dany

*

 _A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!_  
― William Shakespeare, _Richard III_

 _Tom._  
   
Ben lo chiama il _Generale_ e, come svoltano l’angolo per Belsize Park, non manca mai di esibirsi in un perfetto saluto militare. A quel punto, di solito, annaspano ridendo sino al primo semaforo.  
Una mattina (per fortuna può raccontarlo) l’euforia gli è quasi costata un bacio da un double-decker.  
“Un po’ di controllo, _giovine_!” ha ragliato Ben, forse per esorcizzare lo spavento, forse, come ha sogghignato, per liberarsi del più pericoloso dei concorrenti: Tom ricorda d’essere stramazzato a terra in preda alle convulsioni, benedicendo la quiete opaca delle sei del mattino.  
“Questa è l’ultima volta che ti propongo di correre insieme,” ha detto, non appena ha recuperato fiato.  
Una triste profezia, perché le occasioni sono mancate davvero: zingari di lusso, trascinati dalle correnti di un desiderio volubile, da quanto non si vedono più?  
   
Il _Generale_ ha di militaresco solo lo sguardo con cui osserva la strada oltre un’impenetrabile siepe di ligustro o dal bovindo che affaccia su Haverstock Hill, là dove cominciano i cento, duecento metri di pendenza spezza-gambe. In realtà, sir Alfred Jonathan Crock è uno storico in pensione, un appassionato bevitore e, come un vecchio cui pensa di rado con affetto, un maniaco delle freccette.  
Mentre macina l’ultimo miglio, le cosce che bruciano ( _A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!_ ) e la solita, fastidiosa domanda a ronzargli in testa – _perché, Tom? Che hai fatto di male per ammazzarti di fatica tutte le sante mattine? Niente. Probabilmente sono scemo_ –, il suo _chilometro zero_.  
Le cesoie del _Generale_ , intento a domare l’anarchia della siepe, il consueto _Ehilà_ tenorile, sono la prova che è sopravvissuto a se stesso per l’ennesima volta.  
Ora il _mondo-là-fuori_ fa meno paura.

*

“Si batte la fiacca, oggi?”  
   
Il richiamo del professor Crock lo costringe a un mezzo giro, che potrebbe trasformarsi in un crampo, e alla collaudata imitazione di un sorriso.  
   
 _Tu, cara la mia Scopa, sei come il cane di Pavlov_ , gli ha detto una volta Emma. _Mi piacerebbe proprio sapere come ti hanno insegnato a sbavare anche davanti agli stronzi._  
   
Il _Generale_ è il vecchio che vorrebbe essere tra mezzo secolo: un omone prestante, mani e fronte incise come le brughiere scozzesi. La polvere degli anni ha trasformato in bellezza l’asimmetria di un viso severo, da dignitario elisabettiano. Il timbro pieno, arrotondato dalla calata di Oxford, accompagna l’eleganza naturale dei gesti e una cordialità non addomesticata dalle convenienze.  
È raro che abbia il tempo d’intrattenersi oltre un saluto distratto, ma a Tom piace quell’uomo metodico e stagno come non è più la sua vita.  
A concedersi lo sguardo del _poi_ , Cambridge è stata un’oasi e l’ultimo obolo pagato al successo di qualcuno che non gli somiglia, all’ordine illusorio cui ha svenduto i sogni. Tra laterizi anneriti e l’immobilità di tradizioni consolidate, ha scoperto invece d’essere _altro_ : un traditore, un bugiardo, un vigliacco abbastanza creativo da chiudere nell’armadio delle possibilità molto più di una maschera.  
Agli occhi del _Generale_ , tuttavia, una solida preparazione accademica e un’educazione borghese valgono più di un’armata in ginocchio. Sospetta, anzi, che il nome _Loki_ risvegli nel professor Crock suggestioni d’Edda, non fanatismi da Comicon – per fortuna.  
   
“Sarà la primavera…”  
   
Si asciuga il viso con un lembo della felpa, mentre il Generale nebulizza le camelie e controlla al contempo la strada, le palpebre socchiuse e quella ruga larga un fiordo a sfregiargli la fronte.  
Forse aspetta ospiti. Forse teme un’invasione di _hiddlestoner_ o _sherlockian_ o qualunque altra orda cannibale della fama altrui.  
 _Preparati all’inferno_ , gli aveva pronosticato Branagh.  
 _È il prezzo del successo_ , cantilena Luke, quando prova a lamentarsi di una vita _marvellosa_.  
Tom si accontenterebbe di gestire i rapporti di vicinato senza annegare nel senso di colpa; di poter frequentare qualcuno ( _a_ ) che non sia insultato via Twitter o Facebook un flash più tardi; di non dover sorridere, se si è svegliato male, perché capita a tutti, dunque _anche a lui_.  
Poi comincia a correre e suda via le recriminazioni.  
Un giorno riuscirà persino a seminarle.  
   
“Sì, è arrivato il caldo,” borbotta il _Generale_. “E dovrebbe sistemare il prato.”  
   
Tom si strofina la nuca – _ho un prato?_ Sì, ce l’ha. Per la precisione, due metri scarsi d’erba che dovrebbero pesare sulla sua coscienza di proprietario di un giardino (pavimentato) come un pascolo collinare.  
   
“Posso consigliarle un eccellente giardiniere, signor Hiddleston. È coreano e d’inglese, se mi è concesso dirlo, ne capisce come se avesse abbandonato ieri le risaie, ma sa parlare alle piante. L’unica lingua che valga la pena di conoscere, non crede?”  
   
Sono le otto e trentacinque minuti.  
È sveglio da quasi tre ore.  
Ha quindici chilometri virgola settecento metri per coscia, una fame da brucare la siepe del _Generale_ e, soprattutto, il bisogno disperato di una doccia.  
Più che _credere_ , fiuta i presupposti di un’apostasia, ma la cortesia gli impone di tacere – peccato, perché il professor Crock saprebbe senz’altro apprezzare il gioco di parole. Davanti a una telecamera, invece, spendere il termine “ _apostasia_ ” risulterebbe più pericoloso dell’urlare “ _merda_ ”: pochi lo conoscono, dunque tutti ne rimarrebbero offesi.  
   
 _Hai studiato, spoiled child! Vergognati!_  
   
 _La via della cortesia è asfaltata dei vaffanculo che non ti concedi_ : ecco la fondamentale lezione appresa in trentadue anni di vita.  
Purtroppo per Tom, ci crede davvero.

*

Come entra (arranca) in casa, il BlackBerry gli rinfaccia cinque chiamate inevase.  
Tutte di Emma.  
   
 _“Finalmente ti degni! Quale alter ego ha preso il sopravvento? Sei impegnato a conquistare Midgard o stai pettinando cuccioli di foca?”_  
“No, devo trovarmi un giardiniere, sempre che non voglia essere potato a tradimento. Tra i matti che frequenti, qualcuno parla il coreano?”  
 _“Ma… Sono commossa: hai cominciato a drogarti come tutti i fratelli normali.”_

*  
Daniel Bennett  
May 29 1996 – August 10 2010  
   
A tiny flower lent, not given  
To bud on earth and bloom in heaven.

 _Alana._  
   
È difficile accettare che la vita vada avanti.  
Tu ci sei, ci sono i tuoi genitori, la Webb si è rifatta il naso e i narcisi invadono Londra come ogni primavera.  
Ho capito di aver perso tre anni dal calendario. Nel posto in cui stavo, non c’erano orologi, solo noia. In fondo non c’è una grande differenza tra l’andare _fuori di testa_ e ritrovarsi _fuori dal mondo_ : suppongo che sia stato questo a uccidere Dan e a portarsi via me.  
L’idea del _posto_ è stata del nonno e non me ne sorprendo, perché il vecchio è quel tipo d’uomo che sopravvive a tutto, non so se per eccesso di cervello o difetto di cuore. Di sicuro non sono mai stata la nipote preferita, ma essere rimasta anche l’ _unica_ aiuta, quando sul piatto della bilancia pesano mille difetti.  
Una volta mi sembravano inaccettabili, poi mio fratello si è ucciso e ho scoperto che avrei dovuto sforzarmi di studiare meglio il dizionario.  
Oppure infilare la testa nel forno.  
   
Il nonno ha insegnato al Balliol College per un milione di anni. Dicono che alla festa per il suo pensionamento piangessero tutti, in particolare gli studenti che non avrebbe più potuto bocciare – lacrime di gioia, è evidente.  
La leggenda familiare aggiunge un aneddoto di cui, sono certa, sir Crock andrebbe fiero: sembra che nel mezzo della cena abbia sollevato l’ennesima pinta, abbia tuonato un gran rutto e detto ‘ _la storia non serve a niente. Siamo tutti il sogno di un cane_ ’.  
Si era appena conclusa l’ultima stagione di _Lost_ , quando Dan me l’ha raccontato: probabilmente mi stava prendendo in giro. Se gli avessi creduto, del resto, parlerei del nonno con un po’ d’affetto, invece, come i miei genitori, è un pezzo di me che fisso a distanza di sicurezza.  
Il fatto che sia stata _sua_ l’idea di farmi rinchiudere dov’è morta la sorella – l’innominabile prozia Victoria – non è un dettaglio che aiuti.  
Vorrei poter dire d’aver capito e accettato, ma li conosco ( _tutti_ ). Dan ed io eravamo rametti storti, buoni solo a rovinare una quercia di professori, politici e stronzi funzionali: meglio spazzarci come polvere sotto il tappeto delle decisioni inevitabili.

*

Il calendario dice che siamo in aprile e che il duemilatredici è cominciato da un pezzo. Secondo i miei calcoli, le rose nate dalle ceneri di Dan dovrebbero essere in piena fioritura.  
È l’unica cosa cui riesca a pensare, adesso.  
Di tutta la vita che ho perso, il peggior rimpianto è non ricordare quasi niente di noi: un _addio_ o un _perché_ non risolvono solo i romanzi di Jane Austen, ma ti salvano dal buio.  
Meglio un punto fermo dell’effetto Coriolis. 


	2. Occhi aperti. Occhi chiusi

_Do you forget that I am your sister?_  
 _No; I’ve never been granted the opportunity to forget it._  
― Georgette Heyer, _Frederica_

_Tom._

Emma gli somiglia nel modo spietato e infedele dei fratelli minori.  
Davanti allo specchio che riflette una pelle divisa, si cerca in un gesto, in una smorfia, in un traguardo e spesso incontra un fallito. È una maledizione inevitabile, scandita dal tempo: i piccoli di casa arrivano dopo ed è quasi abbiano succhiato anche la _tua_ esperienza; meno illusioni, meno delusioni, energie e ambizioni canalizzate nella giusta direzione, immuni come sono agli abbagli che ti hanno depistato infinite volte.  
Emma dice che è stupido davvero, se vuole, perché a lei i fatti raccontano di qualcuno che ha tenuto duro ed è arrivato in vetta senza doversi vendere o umiliare; uno che, oltre una cortesia di facciata, non fa sconti a nessuno. Soprattutto a se stesso.  
  
“Ho ventisette anni e guardami? Sono ancora _solo_ tua sorella. Nemmeno l’ebbrezza di una parte da protagonista in una pubblicità di lassativi. Che dovrei dire?”  
“A ventisette anni, nemmeno io…”  
“Taci, _Scopa_. Lo eri già per chiunque ne capisse qualcosa di teatro e di talento. E con quei capelli, converrai, non è facile darti credito.”  
  
Emma è così: naso all’aria e piedi per terra; una giovane donna che della vita riconosce all’impronta tutte le pieghe e sa infilarsela in tasca senza spiegazzarne i bordi.  
A volte, purtroppo, anche una supposta di sarcasmo che eviterebbe volentieri.  
  
  
“Spiegami meglio la storia della potatura, perché non credo d’aver afferrato.”  
  
Le dieci sono l’ora in cui, nei suoi giorni buoni, Londra diventa d’oro: la luce che filtra attraverso le ultime bave della foschia mattutina riempie l’aria di un pulviscolo brillante e in cielo si aprono ferite azzurre. È una bellezza rara, il crisma di una città che sfida l’armonia inventandola.  
  
“Sembra che trascuri il prato e il vicinato non apprezza.”  
  
Emma, allungata sul laterizio tiepido come una lucertola, allontana dal naso gli occhiali da sole e si guarda intorno. “ _Quello_ sarebbe un prato?”  
“È verde. Ci camminano gli insetti e mi pare che ospiti ben due margherite. È un prato.”  
“Ti prego, dimmi che non stai parlando sul serio.”  
Tom sbuffa, poi si stravacca al suo fianco, grato alla siepe che lo protegge da occhi indiscreti, dunque anche dall’obbligo d’essere perfetto.  
Lontano dalle luci, Tom Hiddleston torna Tom, il ragazzo perbene d’estrazione borghese e realismo proletario, ch’è riuscito a guadagnare milioni con un sogno da cinque sterline.  
  
“Secondo te, che dovrei fare? Sai come si vive qui…”  
“No, non lo so perché non guadagno abbastanza e, soprattutto, non sono altrettanto noiosa.”  
  
Un grosso corvo li fissa strizzando gli occhietti d’ossidiana. L’ultima volta in cui ha avuto il tempo d’osservarne uno con altrettanta attenzione, Chris smadonnava contro l’incontinenza dei messaggeri d’Odino.  
  
“… E se provi a offenderti o a tenermi il muso, è la volta buona che racconto a mamma di quando ho fatto il bagno nuda nel Cam, benché fossi affidata alle tue cure d’ _immacolata faccia da Cambridge_.”  
“… Che stava appunto studiando per gli esami finali, mentre la sorella sedicenne e debosciata faceva il giro dei pub con facce _molto poco_ da Cambridge.”  
Emma ridacchia. “E lo farei ancora! Tu?”  
“La compagnia mi attira poco, tuttavia…”  
“Be’?”  
“Secondo te, cos’ha di sbagliato la mia erba?”  
“Che non ne fumi abbastanza, fratello. Fidati.”  
“Ti sto prendendo in giro.”  
“Lo so, ma era un’ottima battuta e sarebbe stato un peccato sprecarla. La vita non è un copione emozionante, sempre che non tu non sia il cattivo più amato del mondo.”  
“Può anche diventare molesto, te l’assicuro.”  
“Problemi con Jane?”  
“Al momento, pare di no. Però sono morto due volte il mese scorso.”  
Emma si rialza con un deciso colpo di reni. “Direi che ti dona.”  
Gli porge la mano e la stretta, ferma e quasi maschile, è la stessa della bambina che voleva seguirlo a Eton, perché _se ti menano, chi ti difende, Tommy?_  
In quelle dita, sulla pelle morbida e tiepida, riposa il segreto dell’unica felicità che i tabloid non indaghino mai, perché parla al cuore e non usa Facebook.  
E mentre oppone una resistenza ridicola agli strattoni di Emma, pensa soprattutto a quanto gli sia mancato tutto questo, mentre la vita si trasformava nel filtro olioso di una pellicola, in una manciata di battute, in una posa affettata: attimi di tregua e disordine e cieli alti e persino un quadrato d’erba troppo lunga di cui preoccuparsi.  
Il lusso di respirare, senza sorvegliare ogni alito.  
Il gusto di correre e non per sottrarsi a un paparazzo.  
  
“Ti stai perdendo… A che pensi? E se tiri di nuovo fuori il prato, ti avverto, comincio a urlare.”  
Tom sorride e solleva i palmi. “A niente. La verità è che per le prossime quattro settimane ho l’agenda libera.”  
“E tanto ti precipita nel panico, vero?”  
“No, perché lo credi?”  
“Perché tu non arrivi nemmeno a concepire una giornata che non contempli la voce ‘ _dovere_ ’. Se non reciti, devi immolarti alla pace nel mondo, combattere la fame o salvare dall’estinzione la giraffa tibetana.”  
“Non esistono giraffe in Tibet. Non troverebbero mai abbastanza acacie per…”  
“Sto millantando, inutile secchione! E come una brava sorella, mi preoccupo per te. Per la tua salute mentale, almeno.”  
“Non devi: sto molto bene e lo vedi anche tu.”  
Emma arriccia il naso, un vezzo che aveva da bambina, ma che il tempo ha conservato e le restituisce a tradimento, quando non è chiamata a nascondersi tra le cortine di una parte.  
A volte Tom pensa che invecchiare e ispessirsi siano la stessa cosa: ti nascondi sotto strati e strati di pelle morta, abiti smessi nell’infinito guardaroba delle circostanze. Lo fai finché, nel riporre l’ultimo guscio, non ti accorgi di non essere più.  
  
“Mi accompagni a casa? Ho promesso a Eddie che avremmo pranzato insieme.”  
“Non si chiamava Robert?”

*

 _How do you lose your brother ?_  
 _You lose your grandfather, your distant uncle, your dog for Christ’s sake._  
 _Not your brother. Especially brothers like mine._  
― Jolene Perry, _My Heart for Yours_

_Alana._

A trovarci è stata miss Adele, la governante. Era una zitellona di cinquant’anni, ma teneva a quel _miss_ come se ne andasse il futuro del Paese. Ci tiene ancora, immagino, ma, da quando è morto Dan, tutto mi sembra passato. Persino chi non ha smesso di respirare.  
Miss Adele curava la casa da prima che nascessimo noi due e probabilmente continua a farlo, ma a casa, io, non sono tornata, né ho fretta di farlo.  
Quella mattina non avrebbe dovuto affacciarsi dalle nostre parti, perché era il suo giorno libero. Sembra che avesse dimenticato gli occhiali da lettura in cucina: a cambiare la storia sono sempre dettagli da poco.  
Una lama di luce, l’asta di una tenda, la presbiopia di una zitella fanatica di Rosamunde Pilcher…  
Dan dondolava – o forse no, ero solo io a vederlo. Forse era immobile. Stecchito e basta.  
Sotto di lui, stretta come una palla, oscillavo anch’io, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro.  
Una scena ridicola, sempre che non ti abbiano scritturato per la parte principale.  
Dan faceva l’impiccato ed io sembravo la caricatura di un autistico. Quanto all’acustica, data la violenza delle mie urla, doveva essere da brivido.  
No, non sono più disposta a giurare che Adele sia rimasta al servizio dei miei e non abbia, piuttosto, cercato un’altra gabbia di matti più felici. _Importa?_ No. Adele, come i vecchi, è un dettaglio sfiorato per noia, conservato solo perché il resto non vale niente.  
Se ci ripenso, anzi, ho quasi nostalgia del _posto_ , dove tutti, almeno, ti risparmiavano l’imbarazzo delle domande retoriche per un paio di pillole.  
  
 _Cut_ non era male come compagna di stanza; un po’ inquietante, se cominciava a parlarti dei vermi che, a suo dire, le passeggiavano nelle vene, ma, a guardare la media degli schizofrenici barra depressi del _posto_ , una persona abbastanza _normale_.  
L’avevano rinchiusa dopo l’ennesimo episodio psicotico – si era tagliata la piega del gomito tanto a fondo da rischiare la pelle – ma, al contrario di una viziata, lardosa ragazzina di Belgravia, non era la sua prima volta. Credo che mi abbia preso in simpatia perché la lasciavo parlare, parlare, parlare senza interromperla mai. Da dire, comunque, non avevo granché e mi faceva pena: lei, il suo cockney da morta di fame e quell’aria da ciocco intagliato male.  
 _L’hai notato, Al? I poveri sono tutti diversi_ , mi aveva detto una volta mio fratello – la scuola ci aveva portato in gita a Glasgow. Accanto a noi, alle nostre divise di cachemire e cravatte di seta, sfilava il disordinato serpente di una high di quart’ordine.  
Mi piacerebbe dirgli ora che anche i matti sono ciascuno un mondo a parte; che aveva torto lui: non è che i ricchi siano uguali, sono solo più spaventati di tutti gli altri. Per questo si tengono stretta un’uniforme.  
  
Con _Cut_ ho cominciato a parlare dopo quasi un anno – invento, perché ho smesso di contare il tempo per non pensare al pendolo.  
I medici hanno detto che stavo facendo progressi e hanno eliminato due pasticche dalla dose di veleno quotidiana.  
Nel _posto_ erano pieni di risorse e confettini colorati e libri e diagrammi, ma nessuno ha ancora inventato uno scanner per l’anima.  
Quando cominci a marcire, sei il solo che sente la puzza.

*

 _What men call the shadow of the body_  
 _is not the shadow of the body, but is the body of the soul._  
― Oscar Wilde, _A House of Pomegranates_

_Tom._

Sul Tamigi si addensano le prime nubi della giornata: veli bassi, opalescenti come madreperla, si alternano a fiocchi color tortora e a irregolari lagune d’azzurro. Un gruppo di turisti infreddoliti – spagnoli o italiani. Gli unici a considerare quindici gradi una temperatura invernale – esita davanti a un passaggio pedonale. Due vecchi arrancano tenendosi per mano, quasi fossero ancora dodicenni al primo bacio. La circolazione procede a rilento, ma a Tom non importa, perché guidare gli piace almeno quanto, per usare le parole di Emma, _perdersi_. È che la strada è un limite con il quale vale la pena di confrontarsi, la misura di quello che sei e di chi sarai domani.  
Un limite fisico, quando la senti sotto i piedi e ti sfida.  
Un limite mentale, se svolge il nastro dei ricordi e comincia a parlarti.  
A lui racconta di un ragazzo che sembrava troppo vecchio per il successo, quando la fortuna ha bussato alla porta; un cretino che aveva la certezza d’aver sbagliato _tutto_.  
  
 _Nella vita non esistono sogni che non siano traguardi._  
 _Sogni da toccare, pesare e misurare, Tom._  
 _La vita non si affronta con gli occhi chiusi o ti schiaccia: bisogna tenerli aperti, gli occhi, aperti! E farsene una ragione._  
  
A James Hiddleston non interessava una sua replica e al dunque – umiliante ma inevitabile – non aveva trovato niente da dirgli. Si era tenuto stretto l’orgoglio (quello sì) e aveva cominciato a correre anche per lasciarselo alle spalle – lui, la sua durezza, i suoi giudizi, il suo _devi_ , il suo bianco e nero spietato.  
 _‘fanculo, sono nato nell’ottantuno: il colore c’era già._  
L’ha detto davvero, una volta, e se n’è pentito subito dopo: era molto ubriaco, molto infelice e non avrebbe dovuto cedere a un ultimo giro di birra; non proprio il giorno in cui aveva sputato in faccia a sir Anthony Hopkins quanto era stato risparmiato al padre _vero_.  
“Almeno ora so che sei umano e non solo il migliore attore che abbia mai visto recitare,” ha bofonchiato Chris, poi l’ha abbracciato. Solo _quello_.  
È stato quasi essere coccolato da un orso bruno, ma gli è passata – _gliel’ha fatta passare_.  
  
Che direbbe ora James di un _promesso fallito_ al volante di una Jaguar?  
  
  
“A quando la presentazione ufficiale?”  
“Uh?”  
“Parlo di Jane. Tu conosci tutti i miei ragazzi. A quanto pare, tieni persino il conto.”  
“È presto.”  
“Tom?”  
“Ci stiamo frequentando. Forse c’è qualcosa, forse crediamo che ci sia, ma…”  
“Ma a te non è ancora passata la paura. Chiaro… Il devastante effetto-Susannah.”  
“Non è paura, fidati. Solo che al momento ho poco tempo per vivere in generale. Da investire in una relazione, poi…”  
“Parli come papà. Più invecchi, più gli somigli.”  
  
 _Respira._  
 _Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro…_  
  
“E quando ti esce quell’espressione da psicopatico, credimi, sei da brividi.”

*

 _Alana._  
  
La giornata, nel _posto_ , era più o meno questa: ti svegliavi con la bocca secca e l’impressione di aver masticato un topo per tutta la notte. Guardavi il soffitto, finché qualcuno non passava a ordinarti di uscire dal letto – a volte con gentilezza, a volte con esasperazione. A volte perché così era scritto in qualche protocollo da rispettare, ma sempre con rigorosa, fredda _professionalità_.  
Poi c’era la colazione, la processione degli impasticcati, lo yoga o l’arte-terapia o la passeggiata, secondo il clima e il giorno della settimana.  
A seguire la seduta – individuale o collettiva.  
Pranzo. Riposino. Tè. Tv. Cena. Buio.  
Sono stata una paziente modello, perché, come il mio cervello si è riavviato, ho preso a eseguire gli ordini, senza discutere. Arrendersi a quella routine da carcerati era una valida alternativa al pendolo che scandiva il _prima_ e il _dopo_ nella mia testa.  
Ero così accondiscendente, in effetti, che mi hanno tenuto dentro per tre anni. Non hanno capito che non era una recita, la mia, quanto _rassegnazione_ : Dan aveva resistito quattordici anni tra i normali, prima di _togliere il disturbo_. Cos’erano tre anni tra i pazzi?  
Quando mi hanno dimesso, i vecchi non sono riusciti a dissimulare l’incredulità e la delusione: ero ancora la loro vecchia figlia grassa. Un po’ più vecchia e un po’ più grassa, per giunta.  
Nessuna sostituzione.  
Nessuna metamorfosi.  
“Lo studio della dottoressa Phillips è vicino alla casa del nonno. Non ti andrebbe di stare da lui per un po’? Sarebbe più comodo, per te.”  
 _Sarebbe più facile, per noi, dimenticare che esisti_ : ecco cosa avrebbero detto, se non fossero stati due educati ipocriti.  
Ho fatto spallucce e dato la risposta giusta – probabilmente l’unica in un’esistenza da fallita.  
“Ok, però ci vado da sola.”  
  
Haverstock Hill è una collina da ricchi: belle case, bei giardini, auto da mezzo milione di sterline, bambini perfetti e uguali e felici.  
Mi guardo con i loro occhi e faccio schifo, perché sono grassa, sudata, la tinta pare catarro di un alieno e sono un pugno nero nel paradiso della loro immaginazione.  
Va bene così: è quello che merito – _quello che si meritano_.  
Nessuno è al sicuro. Non a Belgravia, non a Primrose, né a Haverstock.  
 _Plin plon_ : il pendolo oscilla per tutti.

*

 _Tom._  
  
Non ha potuto fare a meno di notarla, perché se ne stava immobile accanto all’anonimo vialetto di casa sua. Ha imboccato Belsize Grove e girato a vuoto per almeno mezzora, ma quel dubbio si era quasi trasformato in certezza: _mi hanno scovato. Questa è solo l’avanguardia… Quanto manca perché arrivi il resto della Loki’s Army?_  
Poi la ragazzina è scomparsa e Tom ha trovato finalmente il coraggio di parcheggiare.  
  
 _Non diventare paranoico._  
 _Non.farlo._  
 _La paranoia è il primo passo incontro alla fine._  
  
Posa la fronte sul volante. Un respiro profondo. Un ultimo sguardo alla strada.  
Il _Generale_ non si vede, dunque nessuno può rimproverargli il quotidiano millimetro d’erba. Il cielo è di nuovo limpido e una vena d’oro insidia l’azzurro denso del tardo pomeriggio.  
Diana l’ha invitato a cena, Jane è di ritorno da Los Angeles e domani sarà ancora vacanza.  
 _È stata una giornata perfetta_ , pensa con gratitudine. _La mia vita è perfetta_.  
  
  
 _Perché arrendersi alla bruttezza dell’inevitabile, se puoi chiudere gli occhi e sognare l’impossibile, papà?_  
 _Perché poi ti svegli e la vita domanda il conto, Tom._


	3. La metà di niente

_You know what charm is:_  
 _a way of getting the answer yes without_  
 _having asked any clear question._  
― Albert Camus, _The Fall_

 _Tom._  
  
In molti direbbero che no, non è vero; che l’amore è gaussiano, non euclideo: lo misuri per probabilità, anziché per punti. È un postulato indimostrabile, non un prevedibile corollario.  
Invece due (e forse due _soltanto_ ) sono i modi in cui puoi scegliere di voler bene.  
Due, opposti l’uno all’altro, perché la vita è una libra sbilenca e quanto di meglio offre si piega a un instabile equilibrio.  
Per qualcuno l’amore è sempre _ieri_ : una memoria che non fa paura, un punto fermo da cui partire e al quale guardare per dare un senso a emozioni, gesti, sogni.  
È un _per sempre_ , l’immutabilità platonica di un’idea: così guarda all’amore chi gli chiede stabilità, salvezza, felicità; chi lo disegna come un cuore, come una stampella.  
E poi c’è chi, come Tom, siede sull’altro braccio della bilancia e ti suggerirebbe, piuttosto, che l’amore è qualcuno con cui correre.  
È davanti a te, non alle tue spalle.  
È futuro ed è al tuo fianco.  
Forse soffre ancora le conseguenze di un’adolescenza in collegio, della solitudine cui si è abituato presto, violentando una natura che chiedeva tutt’altro; forse la colpa è della sua enclave femminile d’invincibili affetti, ma non può pensare a una donna senza immaginarla _compagna_.  
Susannah era perfetta perché non aveva bisogno di lui: tutto qui.  
Aveva talento, ambizioni, carriera, prospettive indipendenti da uno spilungone che d’incasinato non aveva solo i capelli – _dentro_ , la sua testa è sempre stata peggio.  
E quando parla di un “devastante effetto”, Emma mostra una volta in più di conoscerlo e lo inchioda, spietata, a verità che preferirebbe ignorare, poiché raccontano quanto di Tom Hiddleston fa male allo specchio, né starebbe bene sui giornali – i silenzi, l’insofferenza, i buchi neri, l’egoismo.  
Susannah l’ha piantato proprio quando la sua vita cominciava a somigliare a un film di Frank Capra: giovane attore non più tanto giovane e quasi sconfitto dall’anonimato imbrocca la parte giusta e diventa una stella – _Ci avresti mai creduto, Tom? No, troppi cliché. Troppo scontato. Troppo_ tutto.  
L’ha costretto a scendere dalle nuvole cui era asceso scorticandosi le dita, né gli ha fornito un paracadute che attutisse l’impatto.  
  
 _È finita, mi dispiace._  
  
È andata così. Occhi bassi, un paio di scatole piene delle briciole del tempo insieme: ecco come si spengono le storie d’amore.  
  
Ha passato un Natale di merda, forse il peggiore della sua vita nell’anno migliore della sua vita.  
Ha ripensato allo _phtonos theon_ , alla saggezza con cui i greci consigliavano di tenere un profilo basso, ché da Lassù ti guardano ed è meglio che non tenti la scalata al cucuzzolo dell’impossibile: la pensano come James Hiddleston.  
Poi ha maledetto Omero, Cambridge, il Pembroke, i decimi che ha perso tra l’alfa e l’omega – _‘fanculo pure a loro_ – e si è scolato mezza bottiglia di Macallan.  
Non è riuscito a ubriacarsi, ovviamente – non capita mai, quando ne avrebbe davvero bisogno. In compenso gli è rimasta incollata addosso una paura di cui si vergogna, perché se accettasse di parlarne, lo prenderebbero per matto: quella di restare solo.  
Vallo a spiegare a _GQ_ , a _Elle_ , a chiunque ti confonda con una figurina, che tu non sei _quello_ ; che quando lavori troppo – e tu tendi a farlo sempre molto oltre i limiti del ragionevole – ti chiudi in una bolla di silenzio.  
Che non sopporti di non essere perfetto, di non avere il controllo, dunque cancelli ogni distrazione – anche chi ami. Soprattutto chi ami.  
Che chiedi spazio, spazio, spazio, finché non ti accorgi d’essere al centro di un cerchio vuoto – il palco. La vita. E quando finalmente lo fai, quando realizzi quel che hai combinato per l’ennesima volta, è troppo tardi: lei è già sparita.  
Dopo Susannah, nessuna è resistita più di un paio di mesi. Vorrebbe dare la colpa alla pressione mediatica, all’aggressività di un fandom possessivo, volgarotto e cannibale, ma la sua miglior qualità è la freddezza con cui se lo dice allo specchio: _colpa tua_.  
  
 _Non ti sei impegnato abbastanza perché durasse._  
  
Poi è arrivata Jane, all’improvviso e inaspettata; senza bussare e senza chiedere permesso, cioè l’unica via per raggiungere Tom, sfiorarne la pelle sotto la maschera e le elusioni di comodo.  
Come Emma, una stretta di mano maschile, occhi freddi, sguardo diretto. Impegnato a lavorare – a _dare il meglio_ , perché non può concedersi niente di meno – non si è accorto della banalità di una coincidenza da romanzetto: registrava sottovuoto parole d’amore, ignaro di quello che stava per servirgli il Destino.  
  
 _Amore amore?_  
Forse ancora no.  
Forse è meglio scalare le marce e lasciarsi andare poco alla volta, onda dopo onda, respirare e poi immergersi, infine arrendersi alla risacca.  
  
  
Oltre il velo lattiginoso del risveglio, è rassicurante sapere che basta tendere una mano per sfiorare una pelle diversa, morbida e tiepida.  
La luce fioca dell’alba disegna sui loro corpi un reticolo d’ombre; i capelli di Jane sono spighe di grano sull’avorio delle lenzuola.  
 _Sto bene_ , pensa, e quasi non ci crede.  
Sta così bene, rilassato, al suo fianco, che non ha voglia di condannarsi alla solitudine della strada. Non c’è niente da cui debba scappare.  
Non più.  
Non _adesso_.

*

 _When people don’t express themselves,_  
 _they die one piece at a time._  
― Laurie Halse Anderson, _Speak_

 _Alana._  
  
È andata peggio di quanto immaginassi, ma non me ne sono stupita.  
Tutto è sempre peggiore di come te lo raccontano, non è forse così?  
Una volta, dopo una discussione stupida, Dan minacciò di pubblicare su Facebook una foto del mio culone nudo. Mancavano cinquantadue giorni alla sua morte, ma io ero davvero convinta che quella sarebbe stata la fine del mondo.  
 _Il mio culone su Facebook!_  
 _Che tragedia!_  
Sono ironica e me lo posso permettere: ho da parte abbastanza buio da consolarmi con l’umorismo nero dei matti.  
  
Ora, se me lo chiedesse, sarei la prima a dare le chiappe alla fotocamera: meglio qualche dito puntato contro, una risata cattiva, un insulto anonimo dell’immagine con cui dovrò vivere ogni maledetto giorno che mi resta.  
  
La prima domanda che mi hanno fatto i dottori del _posto_ è stata: _Alana, senti mai il desiderio di ucciderti?_  
Credo di aver detto ‘ _no_ ’, anzi ne sono sicura.  
Ho negato e lo pensavo – lo penso – davvero, perché se io morissi, che resterebbe di Dan?  
La metà di niente.  
No, di morire non ho voglia, ma come fai a vivere, se, quando il vecchio apre la porta, gli occhi ti cadono sull’orsetto di un bambino che non esiste più?  
Se ne stava seduto su un portariviste, il pelo pettinato e lucido di una reliquia custodita con cura.  
Nonno grugniva qualcosa – probabilmente un commento acido sui miei capelli, il mio lardo, l’impresentabile disordine dei miei abiti.  
Io guardavo l’orsetto e pensavo alle botte che c’eravamo dati per lui.  
Uno stupido giocattolo fatto in serie.  
Un giocattolo _vivo_ e in gran forma, almeno quanto è morto stecchito Dan e sono distrutta io.  
  
No, non avevo immaginato una simile accoglienza, non il fuoco amico dei ricordi.  
  
Ho provato a distogliere lo sguardo e a incollarmi in faccia un’espressione meno ottusa, triste, spaventata.  
  
“Cos’è quel muso? Ti ho appena detto che la serva ha preparato la crostata di mele. Ti piace la crostata di mele, no? Sei un tipo da bocca piena, tu!”  
  
È scontato che non ci sia riuscita.  
  
  
La prima domanda che mi ha posto la dottoressa Phillips è stata: _cosa ti aspetti dai nostri incontri?_  
Devo ancora decidere se considerarla un invito stupido, sebbene presentato con intelligenza, oppure un’offerta intelligente, sacrificata al contesto sbagliato. Il fatto stesso che mi abbia costretto a rifletterci potrebbe essere un buon segno.  
La dottoressa Phillips avrà una quarantina d’anni, di quelli spiegazzati, disinvolti e senza inutili complessi. Probabilmente nemmeno io li avrei alla sua età, se fossi una professionista di successo, attraente nonostante una criniera di capelli bianchi.  
 _Sembra il dolce Ludovico Van_ , avrebbe detto Dan, scimmiottando Alex DeLarge – Dio! Adorava quel film terribile. Io, invece, non ho mai superato il primo quarto d’ora.  
La dottoressa Phillips attendeva una qualche risposta, ma ero così impegnata a ricordare i nomi dei drughi del Korova Milkbar da fare scena muta.  
Un classico di tutte le interrogazioni della mia vita.

*

Quando sono uscita dallo studio, c’era ancora il sole e i marciapiedi erano pieni di divise.  
Non vado a scuola da tanto tempo che quasi non ricordavo più come fosse, alle tre, tre e mezzo del pomeriggio, sciogliere finalmente i capelli e respirare senza un palo nel culo.  
 _Mi hai salvato la vita, Aly. Se non ci fossi stata tu, finivo di sicuro a Harrow_ : lo ripeteva di continuo, Dan, e ci credeva sul serio, perché quando nasci con un pedigree lungo due miglia, non puoi permetterti la scuola sbagliata.  
Per fortuna, però, c’ero io: la metà imperfetta.  
Stupida. Grassa. _Femmina_.  
A Harrow – è noto – le femmine non possono entrare.  
  
Ho annusato l’aria, il pulviscolo dei tigli.  
Immobile, mentre attorno a me si muovevano tutti, ho pensato che dovevo farlo; che mancavano almeno un paio d’ore alla chiusura e me la sarei cavata con un solo cambio a Charing Cross.  
Glielo dovevo.  
 _Me_ lo dovevo.  
  
 _Non è che mi manchi, Dan, perché sei ancora dentro di me._  
 _Solo che fa male._  
 _Solo che forse devo lasciarti andare e non so come._

*

 _Wherever I go, I run into myself._  
― Dejan Stojanovic, _The Shape_

 _Tom._  
  
Non ricorda come abbia cominciato a correre; sa solo che un giorno ha capito che non avrebbe più smesso.  
Correre non è esercizio fisico, quanto disciplina allo stato puro, perché dopo la prima mezzora non sono le gambe a trainare ma il cervello.  
È fatica – tantissima fatica – e alienazione e silenzio.  
Concentrato come sei su ogni respiro, passo, bestemmia, azzeri tutto il resto. Il momento in cui il fiato si rompe e incontri un nuovo ritmo, la testa si svuota: ti trasformi in un paio di scarpe da ginnastica consumate e sei quasi felice.  
Chris lo prendeva in giro per quell’inspiegabile bisogno di approdare sul set già stremato da levatacce e chilometri, poi hanno cominciato a correre insieme e scoperto di tenere lo stesso passo: erano proprio nati per essere fratelli.  
Sarebbe un ipocrita se dicesse che non gli manca: lui, le loro cene, la surreale intimità fiorita dal niente, un compagno perfetto con cui correre – correre _alla Tom_ , senza deviazioni, rallentamenti, indulgenza. Ha provato a coinvolgere Emma, un paio di volte, ma la traditrice è durata meno di cinque miglia, prima di cedere alla metropolitana.  
Con Ben è divertente, ma rischioso.  
  
 _Devo ricordarti che è quasi ci fosse una taglia sulla tua testa?_  
 _Che_ Sherlock Holmes _non è la persona più discreta con la quale scegliere di passare del tempo?_  
 _Che…_  
  
 _… Che non ho mai ucciso nessuno, ma potresti essere il primo, Luke?_  
  
Nella sua testa suona benissimo.  
Alla prova dei fatti, quanto concede è un educato sorriso da serial-killer, per citare ancora _Boccaccia Hiddleston_.  
Luke si limita a fare il proprio lavoro.  
Tom deve accettare le conseguenze del cammino che ha scelto, dunque corre solo.

*

Rispetto al primo mattino, le strade sono affollate, ma con una felpa tirata sul capo e la testa bassa dei corridori metodici, diventa uno dei tanti inglesi che suda sull’asfalto il grigiore di una vita di regole.  
Fino alla stazione di Belsize Park sono almeno cinque o sei, poi gli altri – quelli anonimi, quelli _normali_ – deviano per il Regent’s. Tom prosegue invece per Kilburn High Road.  
La strada si allarga, si allunga, scompare, inghiottita dalla cacofonia del traffico pomeridiano.  
Il verde di Haverstock Hill cede il passo al laterizio metropolitano, annerito dallo smog e inumidito dalle piogge primaverili.  
Londra è una città da consumare a piedi, perché tu possa possederla: distanze che richiamano la memoria degli antichi borghi; vecchi pub incastonati tra vetro e acciaio come fiorellini tra le dune di un deserto. E poi un cielo incredibile, mai uguale a se stesso: un cielo che accelera, mentre un vecchio ragazzo è ormai senza fiato.  
  
 _Coraggio, rallenta, da bravo._  
 _È stato un giorno troppo buono per morire._  
  
 _Lo è stato?_  
  
Sveglia accanto a Jane.  
Doccia insieme.  
Colazione (molto _oltre_ la doccia e con qualche interessante fuoriprogramma)…  
  
 _Sì. Lo è stato._  
  
Il piazzale prospiciente l’ingresso principale del Kensal Green è deserto. Manca più di un’ora alla chiusura del cimitero, ma di sicuro non è West Brompton: niente cani, biciclette, nessuno che corra o giochi a nascondino tra le lapidi.  
L’ha scelto anche per quello: c’è abbastanza morte da costringerti a percepire ogni morso di vita – e silenzio e ombre morbide e narcisi di un giallo mai visto.  
Saltella sul posto e scioglie i muscoli contratti dallo sforzo; strofina con vigore le cosce, per evitare il rischio di crampi.  
Chiude gli occhi. Inspira. Può farlo, infine, senza preoccuparsi d’essere fotogenico, telegenico, politicamente corretto, mediaticamente aggiustato; una sfilza di _–mente_ cacofonici e ipocriti com’è sempre la vita benedetta da una lucina rossa. Quella cui ti rassegni se non ti spaventa incontrare un pupazzo nello specchio.  
Il tramonto incipiente mangia i colori del giorno e ne restituisce d’inediti: non c’è traccia di nubi, il rosso che morde l’azzurro lascia bave traslucide. Il contrasto con l’erba troppo alta e verdissima è di quelli che cattura l’occhio di un bambino, il suo sguardo allenato alla meraviglia.  
Tom passa una mano tra i capelli, poi accarezza la pelle nuda di un viso senza difese.  
I cimiteri sono giardini in cui è bello perdersi, se nasci affamato di storie. _Un folletto da soffitte_ , avrebbe detto nonno Bill, e sarebbe stato uno dei suoi detti memorabili.  
 _Il teatro è vita, eppure non c’è nessuno che muoia tanto quanto un attore. Sepolto dagli applausi o dai fischi, eroico o vigliacco, mille resurrezioni lo rendono comunque immortale_ : questo, tuttavia, è il suo preferito, perché racchiude l’anima di un mestiere; le ragioni, almeno, per cui l’ha scelto, deludendo qualcuno – _vivo_ : nonno Bill non c’era già più.  
Nonno Bill l’avrebbe benedetto, non liquidato con una sarcastica elemosina.  
  
 _Forse dovrei visitare la sua, di tomba, anziché perdermi tra le lapidi di perfetti sconosciuti._  
  
È un pensiero ozioso, cullato con l’indulgenza che riservi ai _buoni-propositi-procrastinabili_.  
Un pensiero che si arena a metà – sul _tomba_ , per la precisione – come _lei_ alza il viso da bambina e accenna un saluto che ferisce più di uno schiaffo.  
La pace è finita: le dà le spalle e riprende a correre.

*

 _Funerals, I had decided, are for the living._  
― John Green, _The Fault in Our Stars_

 _Alana._  
  
Vorrei ricordarmi del suo funerale. È un’ossessione stupida e lo so bene; lo capisco, almeno, con quella lucidità che mi ha sempre impedito di domandare.  
Alla fine cos’è mai un funerale?  
Un addio troppo profumato.  
Un talent-show del rimpianto.  
Per i miei genitori, probabilmente, una distrazione utile a prendere congedo dal _pendolo_.  
C’è qualcosa di feroce nell’organizzazione con cui li ho sempre visti trattare tutto: immagino che le circostanze non abbiano suggerito un altro copione.  
I funerali, del resto, sono celebrazioni dell’assenza che servono ai vivi, non ai morti.  
Di sicuro sarebbe stato utile a me.  
  
Kensal Green è un bel posto per riposare, ma avrei preferito trovare una lapide su cui vomitare, una fotografia che mi riempisse gli occhi di lacrime, marmo abbastanza freddo e duro da ricordarmi l’essenza della morte. Invece Dan è diventato cenere e poi rose: nel Giardino del Ricordo, le sue sono di un giallo gentile e vellutato, appena screziato di carminio.  
Eccolo, mio fratello. Concime per una bellezza che non avrò mai.  
  
In metropolitana guardavo gli altri passeggeri e mi sentivo una variante andata a male. Tutti avevano fretta e una meta. Tutti volevano arrivarci, abbandonarla, fissare una nuova destinazione. Ho pensato che avevo solo un cimitero davanti; che avrei dovuto inventarmi qualcosa di serio da dire o una preghiera che salvasse le apparenze.  
 _Comprare dei fiori?_  
L’immagine di me che deponevo rose condannate ai piedi delle rose di un _condannato_ era così assurda che ho cominciato a ridere come un’idiota.  
Gli altri avranno pensato che ero fatta o matta e mi hanno lasciato abbastanza spazio da rendermene conto, eppure non mi hanno ferito.  
I malati di mente sono come i morti: un universo da dimenticare; l’unica differenza è che sei costretto a guardarli, perché il limbo in cui si trovano è a un passo dal mondo dei _normali_.  
I morti no, dormono nel sottoscala, coperti da zolle d’erba verde e narcisi e vermi.  
  
 _È in un posto migliore_ : sono sicura che il pastore avrà usato queste parole e tutti, dopo la lacrimuccia di rito, avranno lodato un sermone infiorettato di balle.  
Non sta bene parlare male dei morti, persino se sono stati così stronzi da andarsene e lasciarti come una _y_ senza una _x_.  
Un’incognita di cui non frega niente a nessuno. 


	4. Parole al vento

_This is my skin._  
 _This is not your skin,_  
 _yet you are still under it._  
― Iain Thomas

 _Alana._  
  
Io non piaccio alle persone: è così da sempre.  
Secondo Dan la facevo troppo lunga; inventavo – invento – scuse per non ammettere che il problema sono io. Che è a me che gli altri fanno schifo.  
Dan mi conosceva bene, ma di quel ‘ _bene_ ’ che coincide con l’affetto e con una versione riveduta e corretta di quanto sei davvero.  
Quando era vivo – e Dio solo può immaginare l’assurdità del dover formulare un simile pensiero – la facilità con cui mi addossava la colpa mi faceva arrabbiare fino alle lacrime.  
Gli altri mi trovavano trasparente o sgradevole ed era ancora una responsabilità mia?  
Adesso penso che non mancasse di sensibilità, quanto dello sguardo impietoso dell’estraneo: mi accettava – mi amava – perché ero io e basta. Non l’ha mai sfiorato il sospetto che per il resto del mondo non fosse così.  
Ricordo il primo giorno alla Westminster, la divisa che mi stringeva sui fianchi quanto l’elastico delle calze strizzava i polpacci. Continuavo a cercare nello specchio un’Alana ideale e quello, esasperato, urlava la verità: ero _brutta, brutta, brutta_.  
Dalla camera di Dan arrivava il parlottio di mia madre, l’eco garrula della sua eccitazione.  
  
 _Forse dovresti tagliarti i capelli, Dany._  
 _La cravatta mi sembra un po’ lenta._  
 _A che ora può tornare a riprenderti Andrej?_  
  
 _Riprenderti_ : come se ci fosse solo lui.  
  
Il maiale nello specchio aveva un’espressione ottusa, più che triste; rassegnata come immagino siano le vacche quando imboccano la via del macello.  
Ero stata ammessa a tredici anni perché ero la figlia di Anthony Bennett e il _Rt Hon. Speaker_ aveva giocato la carta della sicurezza e dei contribuenti: _due rampolli al prezzo di uno_.  
Una svendita familiare, per così dire.  
Ero stata accolta (non _accettata_ ) perché ero ricca e mio fratello – nemmeno a dirlo – era arrivato quarto all’esame d’ammissione.  
Se non fossi nata nel cuore di Belgravia, sangue dei Bennett e dei Crock, probabilmente avrei fatto la cassiera da Tesco.  
Magari avrei trovato il mio posto nel mondo.  
  
“Al, ti muovi?”  
Dan si affacciò prima che potessi incollarmi un’espressione decente in viso. Avevo da parte abbastanza orgoglio da capire quanto sembrassi patetica e credo d’averlo persino odiato.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Non voglio andarci.”  
Più che una risposta, fu uno sputo – sì, gli sputai contro la verità senza chiedermi come si sentisse lui.  
“Possiamo stare insieme. L’ha detto papà.”  
 _Dovevamo_ : le ragazze ricche e meritevoli senza pedigree, alla Westminster School, non entrano mai prima dei sedici anni. Io ero l’eccezione che non possedeva niente d’eccezionale.  
Dan mi prese la mano. Si era roso a sangue le pellicine attorno alle unghie: avrei dovuto fargli allora qualche domanda.  
Avrei dovuto dirgli: “Ehi, ci sono io con te. Non c’è niente di cui avere paura.”  
Invece ho solo rafforzato la stretta e preteso che tenesse duro per entrambi.  
  
Ci ha mai pensato, dottoressa?  
Chiediamo alle persone di essere pietre, ma non ci preoccupiamo abbastanza che possano sbriciolarsi.

*

 _Run, and you’ll live at least a while. And dying in your beds, many years from now, would you be willin’ to trade all the days, from this day to that, for one chance, just one chance, to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they’ll never take our freedom!_  
― William Wallace, _Braveheart_

 _Tom._  
  
È diventata una persecuzione: dalla sera in cui l’ha incontrata al cimitero, la ragazzina gli è capitata davanti altre dodici virgola cinque volte – virgola cinque perché, in occasione del loro ultimo incontro, era ancora a una ragionevole distanza, quando ha svoltato l’angolo.  
Jane ha detto: “Non ti facevo tanto ossessivo” e Tom non sa se a spaventarlo di più sia stato quell’ _ossessivo_ , il tono in cui l’attributo è stato elargito o il fatto che probabilmente sia vero.  
È un po’ ossessivo – _troppo_.  
È soprattutto irritato dalla propria irritazione.  
Sbuffa, la nuca affondata nei cuscini del divano e il corpo liquefatto sul pavimento, in una posa scomposta e così poco _hiddlestonica_ che, a vederlo, Luke avrebbe un ictus. Ma non ci sono luci rosse, né verdi, né niente, solo un grosso corvo nero che zompetta tra l’erba – sempre più alta – del cosiddetto _prato_. E silenzio.  
Ce n’è tanto che comincia a fischiare e potrebbe farlo per l’intera mattina, se la metà scozzese della sua coscienza non gli imponesse di affrontare la situazione come farebbe Wallace: faccia al vento e incoraggiamento carismatico.  
  
 _Cala, Braveheart. Al massimo saresti lo scudiero che muore alla prima inquadratura._  
  
Il corvo deve aver trovato qualche boccone prelibato, perché trivella il cosiddetto _prato_ con l’accanimento della fame.  
Tom fissa il soffitto e cerca una via d’uscita.  
L’ha incontrata a Kensal Green almeno quattro volte; cinque, dalle parti della metropolitana e quasi altrettante lungo Haverstock Hill Road. Non può essere un caso: una teoria di coincidenze dipinge il futuro prossimo, non un’ipotesi.  
Potrebbe continuare a ignorarla, dato che non c’è ancora stato un approccio diretto, ma poiché è un _poco_ ossessivo ( _moltissimo_ ), non riesce a ignorare statistiche che parlano proprio a gente come lui.  
Gente che ha cercato il successo e si è buscata la rogna.  
1982\. Theresa Saldana. Il fan dei fan le allunga dieci pugnalate.  
1989\. Rebecca Schaeffer. Due proiettili a bruciapelo.  
E poi Jodie Foster e Steven Spielberg e Eddie Vedder.  
  
 _Sei ridicolo e paranoico e vanaglorioso, perché tu non ti avvicini nemmeno a celebrità di quel calibro._  
  
“Basta! Adesso chiamo mamma.”  
  
Il corvo vola via, probabilmente disgustato.  
Loki, invece, sarebbe d’accordo con lui.

*

 _Did you ever walk through a room that’s packed with people,_  
 _and feel so lonely you can hardly take the next step?_  
― Jodi Picoult, _Second Glance_

 _Alana._  
  
La dottoressa Phillips è contenta di me. Le capitano di rado pazienti che mostrino con tanta facilità – _onestà_ , l’ha chiamata – le proprie emozioni. Di solito ci vogliono settimane, a volte mesi di terapia.  
Ho annuito per non deluderla. Avrei voluto ricordarle che Dan era il mio unico amico e che ho quattordici (no: diciassette) anni e alla mia età hai bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, persino se è pagato per starti a sentire.  
Sono la sua _paziente_ , non una _figlia_ , non un’ _amica_ , eppure me lo faccio bastare.  
Sono pietosa e coerente con la fallita che interpreto da sempre. È buffo, ma sembra che non ci sia proprio verso di cambiare la situazione. Non per me.  
La dottoressa mi ha chiesto di tornare a parlarle della scuola, dei miei ricordi e poi approfondire il pensiero che ho formulato nell’ultimo incontro – _seduta_.  
Da aggiungere non avevo molto: ero troppo stupida per la Westminster e troppo brutta.  
Le poche ragazze erano tutte più adulte e capaci di me. Sola, nel corso maschile, mi sentivo come se avessi un bersaglio dipinto al centro della schiena.  
Per il professor Stein – algebra, primo blocco – ero la prova del fatto che le donne e la matematica fossero rette parallele.  
Io annuivo e m’ingobbivo. Daniel passava interi pomeriggi a spiegarmi quel che non capivo in classe.  
 _Questa è mia sorella Al_ : mi presentava così, calcando sul _mia_ e sul _sorella_. A volte diceva persino _gemella_ , incurante degli sguardi che riceveva in cambio.  
Della mia famiglia, sembrava l’unico orgoglioso del sangue che ci univa. Se mi avesse ignorato, l’avrei capito e scusato. Dan, però, non ha voluto deludermi: non mi ha mai lasciato sola.  
  
Forse si è ammazzato per _questo_? Perché non gli stessi più tra i piedi?

*

_Tom._

20 7490 ****

“ _Tesoro, è una gioia… Barbra, no, ti prego! Riesco già a immaginare l’effetto che farebbe sotto le luci e sarebbe agghiacciante!_ ”  
“Mamma… Ma hai da fare?”  
“ _Un poco, Tom, ma non è niente che… Abbie, carissima! Clarence ed io stavamo proprio parlando di te._ ”  
“Mamma, sarebbe troppo pretendere un minuto della tua attenzione? Ho bisogno di un consiglio!”  
“ _Sicuro, topolino, ti penso sempre… E… Sai che ieri è passata a trovarmi Zoe? Si è tagliata i capelli e sembra ancora più giovane. Te la ricordi…_ ”  
“Certo che ricordo mia cugina, mamma, ma ti ho chiamato per…”  
“ _Non essere sgarbato, Thomas! Sto curando un adattamento della Dodicesima notte per i bambini del St. Bartolomew’s e ho abbastanza responsabilità da considerare irrilevante il tuo infantile bisogno di attenzioni._ ”  
“Infantile… _Che_?”  
“ _Padre McKennan, benvenuto! Barbra ha appena sfornato i suoi famosi muffin. Ne prenda uno: sono un boccone di Paradiso._ ”  
“Mamma?”  
“ _Adesso non ho tempo, Tommy. Ricordaticheseiilmiobambinoadoratociao_.”  
  
 _Sì, come no. A volte mi sento davvero poco amato._

20 0973 ****

“ _Che vuoi?_ ”  
“Buongiorno, Emma. È un piacere essere accolti da tanto entusiasmo.”  
“ _Non cominciare ad affilare il sarcasmo, Scopa, o le prendi. So dove abiti._ ”  
  
 _Uno sbadiglio. Due sbadigli. Tre sbadigli._  
  
“Ti ho svegliato?”  
“ _No, mugugno perché mi rende più affascinante._ ”  
“È quasi mezzogiorno.”  
“ _Le persone normali possono anche scegliere di poltrire, se non hanno di meglio da fare. Ci hai mai pensato?_ ”  
“D’accordo, ho capito l’antifona. Scusa per il disturbo e…”  
“ _Parla, coraggio. Non mi piace quello che sento._ ”  
“Non ti ho detto niente.”  
“ _Il tono. Dov’è il tuo fastidiosissimo entusiasmo da Jack Russell?_ ”  
“Se volevi farmi un complimento, non ci sei riuscita.”  
“ _Dai, Tommy! Ormai sono sveglia: sputa il rospo e spera che sia davvero bello grosso, questa volta, altrimenti ti trascino davanti a un coreano, ma per riciclarti come sushi._ ”  
“Il sushi è giapponese. L’equivalente coreano si chiama kimbap.”  
“ _Tom? Finiscila. Se m’interessasse diventare una tuttologa come te, vivrei incollata a Wikipedia._ ”  
  
 _Uno sbadiglio. Due sbadigli. Tre sbadigli._  
  
“ _… Invece devo occuparmi del mio unico fratello maschio e scemo._ ”  
“Continui a non aiutarmi.”  
“ _Sono la terzogenita: come le fiabe insegnano, quella bella, furba e con il lieto fine assicurato. Dunque, mal riuscito figlio di mezzo, che ti rode? Ti ha scaricato anche Jane?_ ”  
“No!”  
“ _Meno male, almeno questo…_ ”  
“Perché, pensi che dovrebbe farlo? Cioè, tu, da donna…”  
“ _Stop. Ti stai incasinando. Non sono una donna, per te, ma tua sorella. Non puoi chiedermi di prenderti in considerazione come uomo: punto primo, suonerebbe incestuoso. Punto secondo, probabilmente direi qualcosa di sbagliato o che non ti farebbe piacere._ ”  
“Grazie per aver contribuito a smantellare la mia autostima anche in questa luminosa giornata del ca… _volo_.”  
“ _Ho sentito bene?_ ”  
“Che?”  
“ _Stavi per dirlo. Tu stavi per dire sul serio ‘cazzo’._ ”  
“Non l’ho detto e non dovresti nemmeno tu, perché…”  
“ _Taglia corto e confessati: hai davvero qualcosa che non va._ ”  
“Adesso ci arrivi?”  
“ _Mi sono appena svegliata e il mio interlocutore tergiversa._ ”  
“A dire la verità…”  
“ _Allora, se non sei tornato zitello per la gioia delle hiddlestoner, cosa turba il tuo karma?_ ”  
“Una stalker.”  
“ _No?_ ”  
“Sì. Sono giorni che mi fa la posta e non so più che fare.”  
“ _Ne sei proprio sicuro?_ ”  
“Me la trovo davanti ovunque, persino al cimitero.”  
“ _Cimitero… Ah, sì… Quasi dimenticavo che adori correre tra i morti._ ”  
“È una questione di privacy e non è bastato comunque.”  
“ _Com’è la tipa?_ ”  
“Una ragazzina! Avrà sedici, diciassette anni… Non posso di sicuro informare Luke o rivolgermi alla MET. Le rovinerei la vita!”  
“ _San Thomas Martire. Al tuo confronto, anche Gesù Cristo aveva simpatie di destra._ ”  
“Non bestemmiare e non provare a liquidarmi con una battuta idiota. Non so come mi abbia scovato, ma quanto pensi ci voglia prima che comincino a girare…”  
“ _Foto in cui ti gratti il culo, hai i brufoli e il muso lungo due metri? Sì, immagino che per Mr. Perfezione sia una prospettiva spaventosa._ ”  
“Voglio vivere in pace. È troppo chiederlo?”  
“ _D’accordo, Tommy, d’accordo. Ora sono seria e tu rispondi con onestà a questa domanda: oltre a seguirti, ha fatto qualcosa che possa averti spaventato davvero? Tipo urlarti addosso, provare a placcarti, sussurrarti oscenità più esplicite di quelle che leggo su Tumblr?_ ”  
“Ti prego…”  
“ _È divertente._ ”  
“Non lo è, invece, non per me. Nei contratti che ho firmato, almeno, _quella_ clausola non c’era.”  
“ _Tregua! Non ti arrabbiare e non barare: si è verificata almeno una delle ipotesi che ho formulato?_ ”  
“No.”  
“ _Allora perché rompi? È solo matta._ ”  
“Emma?”  
“ _Fumati il prato, Scopa. Magari ti rilassi._ ”  
“Io non…”  
  
 _Tuuu. Tuuuu._  
  
 _Il cliente da lei selezionato non è al momento raggiungibile._

*

 _The point was to learn_  
 _what it was we feared more:_  
 _being misunderstood_  
 _or being betrayed._  
― Adam Levin, _The Instructions_

 _Alana._  
  
La dottoressa Phillips vuole sapere da dove tragga la convinzione di non piacere agli altri – eufemismo: io preferisco il verbo _disgustare_.  
Avrei potuto parlarle dei vecchi o del nonno, del modo in cui mi guardano e scuotono la testa, invece le ho raccontato del _maratoneta di Kensal Green_. Nella mia testa, per un po’, è stato il ‘ _matto del cimitero_ ’, poi mi sono detta che, tra noi due, non sarebbe comunque quello messo peggio.  
Non l’ho notato perché lo incontro spesso dalle parti del Crematorium, quando è quasi l’ora di tornare a casa: il Kensal è un giardino pubblico e i parchi sono fatti anche per correre. Mi ha colpito perché ha scelto proprio il _mio_ – il _nostro_ – cimitero e perché è sempre solo.  
Come me.  
La solitudine è un brutto vizio da nascondere, non da esibire. Gli altri ci servono soprattutto a evitare noi stessi.  
Avrei voluto dirglielo, invece l’ho spaventato: è bastato che accennassi un saluto, perché mi desse le spalle.  
  
Se non fossi _sbagliata_ , dottoressa, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo?  
Mi bastava un sorriso, appena una smorfia e avrei avuto almeno la certezza di esistere.

*

_Tom._

_point.break.83_ @Skype

A Malibu è da poco passato mezzogiorno e, tanto per non smentire un mito alimentato da decenni di brutti telefilm via cavo, il cielo è di un azzurro irreale. Se ne accorge persino attraverso la ridicola finestra aperta da Skype su quel mondo lontano e, in apparenza, più felice.  
Ne gode, almeno, finché India Hemsworth non decide che _zampillare_ succo di frutta sia un ottimo modo per deliziare _papino_.  
“ _Ehi, Tom… No, cucciola, non si fa la fontanella… È un po’ che non ci sentiamo._ ”  
Chris solleva la figlia e resiste stoico a un paio di calci che non piacerebbero alle fan di Thor, poi arriccia il naso.  
“ _Scusa, ha sganciato. Torno tra un momento._ ”  
La videocamera del laptop inquadra un morso di verde, l’ombra protettiva della veranda, l’orecchio consumato di un orsetto, un giocattolo di gomma sbavato: briciole di quello che non ha, né forse avrà mai, perché è il _fratello_ _sbagliato_. Non Chris.  
“ _Ora sono a tua disposizione. Per i prossimi dieci minuti, spero… India, da brava: non si morde il cane!_ ”  
 _Baby_ Hemsworth gorgoglia qualcosa che pare rassicurare il padre, perché Chris si stiracchia e lo mette finalmente a fuoco.  
“Elsa?”  
“ _Un servizio per_ Marie Claire _._ ”  
“I vantaggi di aver sposato un _tato_.”  
“ _Riderò il giorno in cui sarai al mio posto._ ”  
“Dubito che avrai questa soddisfazione: ho qualche problema con i midgardiani.”  
“ _E con le midgardiane? Non dirmi che…_ ”  
“No, Jane non mi ha piantato in asso! Perché pensate tutti che… Chris?”  
Una mano. Un guaito. Il pennacchio denso e bianco di una coda. Un ‘ _mamma, mi aiuti?_ ’ in sottofondo.  
“ _Scusa. È nell’età in cui morderebbe qualunque cosa. Soprattutto le orecchie del cane._ ”  
India, le braccine avvolte al collo del padre, piagnucola stizzita, poi comincia a succhiarsi il pollice.  
“ _Di cosa stavamo parlando?_ ”  
“Del fatto che nessuno dei miei cosiddetti _fratelli_ crede che io sia in grado di tenermi una donna. È molto offensivo, sai?”  
Chris ride e Tom si domanda se Loki non gli appartenga più di quanto non sia disposto ad ammettere, perché in momenti come quelli – attimi in cui il confine tra l’affetto e l’odio si assottiglia sino a diventare impercettibile – arriva quasi a giustificare uno psicopatico cornuto.  
“ _Be’, non sei uno semplice, no?_ ”  
“… Disse quello che non vedeva l’ora di diventare _mamma_!”  
Il bello di Chris è che somiglia all’oceano nei suoi giorni migliori: è infinito, placido e trasparente. Sa, soprattutto, quando è il caso d’incresparsi e quando, al contrario, un sassetto non vale il disturbo di un’onda.  
S’incazza anche lui – ovvio – ma non dà mai l’impressione di perdere del tutto il controllo – _non come te, vero?_  
Kenneth li ha capiti proprio bene, _‘fanculo_.  
“ _Qual è il problema?_ ”  
“Nessuno. Non ti giudicherò senz’altro perché in pectore sei una favolos _a_ _portatrice_ di utero.”  
“ _Non cominciare a latineggiare, che mi confondo. Intendevo: che problema hai?_ ”  
“Perché?”  
“ _Perché dovresti essere in vacanza da qualche parte, non su Skype. Jane dov’è?_ ”  
“Lavora anche lei, non possiamo vivere incollati.”  
Chris sospira. India morde un girasole di gomma e sbava con la beatitudine impunita degli undici mesi.  
“ _Vedi che parti male già dalle premesse? Se stai con qualcuno, devi_ starci _: non c’entra la colla, c’entra che devi costruire un’abitudine. Perché vivi come se stesse sempre per scaderti l’affitto?_ ”  
“Che?”  
“ _Non fare il finto tonto, mi hai capito. Te lo leggo in faccia._ ”  
Tom tenta di sorridere, ma non ci riesce, perché Chris riuscirebbe a vederlo nudo persino se indossasse l’intero contenuto del proprio guardaroba. Gliel’ha permesso lui, quando forse non avrebbe dovuto.  
Gliel’ha permesso perché, se devi fidarti di qualcuno, quel _qualcuno_ deve essere il migliore.  
“E che altro leggi, _Freud_?”  
Chris rotea gli occhi. “ _Che pazienza… India uno –_ dice e solleva _Baby_ Hemsworth, strappandole un pigolio polemico _– e India due_ – ripete, indicandolo. _Che hai, fratello? Sei così nero che sono sul serio preoccupato per Midgard_.”  
Un sorriso – _vero_ , questa volta.  
Chris lo disarma ed è probabilmente l’unico ad aver capito che non aspettava altro: potersi concedere la tregua dell’onestà, della debolezza, della sconfitta.  
Farlo e sentirsi comunque accolto, consolato. _Scusato_.  
“È vero, ho un problema. Forse stupido, forse inventato, però…”  
“ _Però è un problema. Per_ te _._ ”  
“Già.”  
“ _E…_ ”  
E India, stanca di dividere il padre con un vecchio bambino incasinato, schianta la manina sulla tastiera e interrompe la videochiamata.  
  
 _Non è giornata._  
 _Questa non è di sicuro la mia giornata._


	5. Piccoli suicidi tra amici

_Should I kill myself, or have a cup of coffee?_  
― Albert Camus

_Alana._

Ho cominciato a pensarci davvero, con una naturalezza che dovrebbe spaventarmi forse più del fatto che sia accaduto.  
Quando attraversi la linea – quella che divide i _normali_ dai _matti_ – tuttavia, immagino capiti spesso: di non provare più niente; di guardarsi allo specchio e non vedersi, quasi fossi polvere.  
Ieri il nonno mi ha domandato se non provassi vergogna all’idea d’essere la prima e _unica_ Bennett-Crock a dover confidare nell’assistenza pubblica per non morire di fame in futuro.  
 _Nessuno di_ noi _è mai stato un parassita sociale_ , ha detto, calcando sul _noi_ come se fossi un’intrusa. Indesiderata.  
Ho fatto spallucce e sono rimasta zitta, perché dell’intero discorso un solo dettaglio mi è parso abbastanza interessante da meritare la mia attenzione.  
Da quanto non ricordo che esiste un domani?  
Allora ho cominciato a riflettere sul _dopo_ come non mi capitava nemmeno nei giorni del _posto_ , quando spremersi il cervello era davvero l’unica occupazione possibile.  
Dany ed io non siamo mai stati tipi da ‘ _vorrei fare l’architetto, l’avvocato, il medico, il professore_ ’. Nessuno dei due, che io ricordi, usava l’espressione ‘ _da grande sarò_ ’.  
È incredibile quanti particolari la memoria ti sputi contro, quando decidi di ascoltarla davvero e la mia, da un po’ di tempo, urla – urla _fortissimo_.  
Dan aveva già deciso che non sarebbe mai cresciuto? Magari dipendeva dai _grandi_ che avevamo intorno: profumati, efficienti, vuoti. In casa nostra, più che di futuro, si è sempre parlato troppo di passato – _io non ho mai ricevuto una valutazione inferiore ad A; ricorda che tuo nonno è entrato a Eton con un anno di anticipo; tutti i Crock conseguono almeno una laurea; la tua bisnonna parlava fluidamente cinque lingue_.  
 _Noi perpetuiamo una specie di stronzi nocivi_ , mi disse una volta Dan – uno dei suoi rarissimi momenti di ribellione domestica.  
I genitori sono sempre gli ultimi a capire chi sei, no? Ai loro occhi, ero la figlia riuscita male, la delusione costante, quella che, chissà per quale ragione, non riusciva a essere degna del nome che portava. Il vero rivoluzionario, invece, era l’erede perfetto. Il figlio maschio.  
L’impiccato.  
Nemmeno io ne ho mai decifrato il mistero: l’ironia di Dany era abbastanza sofisticata e pungente da far sospettare che li odiasse. L’impegno con cui riusciva comunque a essere il primo in tutto mi costringe a pensare che no, forse un po’ di bene da parte per loro ce l’aveva. Anche lui, come me, chiedeva amore. A differenza della figlia debole e irresoluta, però, un giorno ha capito che non ne valeva la pena.  
Io – è evidente – come scusa non bastavo nemmeno a lui.

*

La dottoressa Phillips dice che il mio è un trauma da sopravvissuta.  
La prima volta in cui ha usato questa espressione l’ho fissata con un’aria tanto ottusa che si è affrettata subito a spiegare, nemmeno quello fosse un esame e stessi per rifilarle un votaccio.  
Ha detto che una perdita familiare _importante_ – è affascinante il lessico degli psichiatri. Sul serio – produce in chi la subisce effetti analoghi a quelli di una guerra. O di un terremoto. Il cervello riceve lo stesso genere di stress e va in tilt.  
Non lo escludo, ma avrei comunque preferito mille volte ritrovarmi con una medaglia in petto e un occhio in meno che non intossicarmi di rose e di dubbi.  
   
Perché non dovrei ammazzarmi anch’io?  
   
 _La morte è la risposta per chi non ha più domande da fare_ , ha detto la dottoressa Phillips.  
 _O per chi sa che non ne avrà altre_ , aggiungerei io.  
   
E allora basta.

*

 _I_ _am constantly torn between killing myself_  
 _and killing everyone around me._  
― David Levithan, _Will Grayson, Will Grayson_

 _Tom._  
   
Il primo a parlare è Loki, né, come prevedibile, si chiede se abbia voglia di starlo a sentire.  
Un ‘ _bene, bene, midgardiano: sapevo che sarebbe capitato, prima o poi_ ’ così pieno di compiacimento da invocare un martellone e fracassargli le corna.  
   
 _Non essere scortese: sono la tua metà migliore e dovresti accettarlo, come deciderti a usare il cervello ed eradicare il problema._  
   
Già: seleziona con cura ogni parola e sceglie proprio quel verbo raggelante – ma da uno che cava gli occhi sogghignando, ti aspetteresti altro?  
Poi è la volta di Freddy e Freddy ha più voglia di fumare che non di dare consigli.  
 _Prendila di petto e mettile paura_ , sibila. _Le donne sono lagnosi buchi da fottere._  
Fitzgerald è dello stesso avviso, anche se usa parole più educate.  
   
 _Creature moleste e nervi fragili: per fortuna ci sono i manicomi._  
   
Tom si volge sul fianco, affonda il viso nel cuscino e giura a se stesso che selezionerà con più cura le sceneggiature, perché non è possibile che uno come lui – uno _buono_ , per la miseria, perché c’è nato e perché ci crede – debba avere il cervello colonizzato da stronzi.  
   
 _Perché? Cosa resta al mondo, ora che la bellezza è morta?_  
 _Polvere._  
   
E questo è Adam, ‘fanculo a lui e a quando non si è bevuto Cobain.  
   
   
“Tom… Ma ti senti poco bene?” mugugna Jane, prima di allungarsi verso l’abatjour e portare un po’ di luce nel buio profondo della sua follia.  
“No… È solo che…”  
“… Che mi sta venendo il mal di mare.”  
“Scusa.”  
Jane rotola contro di lui e preme le labbra tra le sue scapole. Un sospiro.  
“Ormai sono sveglia. Se vuoi, ne parliamo.”  
“Mi piacerebbe, ma il problema è che non saprei cosa dire.”  
“O non vuoi dirmelo?”  
Insonnolita, un po’ arruffata, è bella senza essere perfetta. Quanto ama di lei, tuttavia, è che se ne frega, perché la vita ti stringe alla gola senza bisogno che tu le dia una mano.  
“Non riesco nemmeno a pensare.”  
“Ancora quella ragazzina?”  
“Sembra proprio di sì.”  
Jane si puntella sul gomito e lo fissa con un’intensità imbarazzante. “Va bene… Vediamo se riesco a tranquillizzarti in qualche modo.”  
“Non sono spaventato, non è quello… Però…”  
“Tom, se c’è una che dovrebbe avere paura e averne _tanta_ , credimi, sono io. T’immagini la reazione delle tue vestali, se qualcuno ci riprendesse ora? _JaneArthyMuori_ diventerebbe una tag virale in meno di due minuti. Su Twitter e poi su Facebook e poi, probabilmente, la mia assistente comincerebbe a portarmi cappuccini corretti con qualcosa che non vorrei nominare.”  
“Non dovevi rassicurarmi? Ora non dormirò per il prossimo mese!”  
Jane ride di gusto. Probabilmente ha una sottile vena di masochismo nascosta da qualche parte o magari è matura, adulta e determinata come non riesce a sentirsi lui.  
“Quel che intendo, Tom, è che da dieci anni vivo accanto a gente come te; persone normalissime e speciali al tempo stesso. Artisti che vorrebbero un _grazie_ per quello che fanno e che invece si ritrovano assediati dagli ormoni.”  
“Come si sopravvive?”  
Jane si stringe nelle spalle. “Se scappi, è peggio: diventi la lepre del cinodromo.”  
“Jane, con tutto l’amore del mondo… Le tue metafore fanno schifo.”  
“Le metafore non devono essere belle, ma eloquenti, no?”  
“È questo che vi insegnano alla Warner?”  
Jane si sporge nella sua direzione e gli ruba un bacio. “No, a perdere la testa per una voce bellissima.”  
“E il resto?”  
“Non c’è male… Un po’ _ossessivo_ , magari.”

*

 _The only difference between a suicide and a martyrdom_  
 _really is the amount of press coverage._  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Survivor_

 _Alana._  
   
 _Tu non pensi proprio a tornare a scuola, a studiare, a essere migliore della nullità che sei adesso, vero?_  
   
Sono le parole di mio padre, quelle che mi ha rivolto l’ultima volta in cui ho sognato di lui.  
Mi sono svegliata con la faccia bagnata e la sensazione d’essere morta, annegata dal dispiacere.  
Sapere che il vecchio non avrebbe mai il coraggio di maltrattarmi non ha migliorato il mio umore, perché essere rimproverata è comunque meglio d’essere invisibile.  
Probabilmente non importa a nessuno di me, se non al nonno – e sempre per una questione di pedigree. Sono l’unica figlia rimasta alla sua unica figlia e vegeto. Non sarò mai né un ramo, né un fiore.  
Non sono mai stata _niente_.  
Aniela, la governante, ha dipinto un sorriso di gelatina sull’omelette che mi ha servito a colazione. Non ha osato rivolgermi la parola, perché sono la nipote del _padrone_ , ma è stato quasi ricevere una carezza.  
Ho provato a sorridere e farfugliato ‘ _grazie_ ’. Per l’ennesima volta in vita mia ho provato vergogna per essere una _signorina di Belgravia_ , per essere cresciuta chiamando ‘ _serva_ ’ la domestica, per aver trattato il personale di servizio come un accessorio.  
Aniela avrà l’età di mia madre e, da qualche parte, una famiglia migliore della mia. Voglio pensarlo, almeno, perché se non posso primeggiare in niente, tanto vale essere la più derelitta.  
Ho diciassette anni ed è già tanto che non mi fotografi in bagno con la lametta in mano. Andava di moda, quando ero ancora _viva_. Se avesse avuto i soldi per un Mac, scommetto che Cut sarebbe diventata una celebrità.  
   
La dottoressa Phillips è a New York per un convegno. Mi ha dato il numero di uno psichiatra che potrebbe occuparsi di me in sua assenza, ma l’ho convinta che posso cavarmela da sola per un paio di settimane. Non ho mai smesso di prendere le medicine, esco a fare lunghe passeggiate ed esprimo con facilità i miei sentimenti: è tutto vero. Solo che le paroxetine non mi fanno più effetto, le gambe mi trascinano al cimitero e, di quello che provo, parlo con me o con Dan.  
Dan è morto, però, ed io sono sempre più matta.  
   
Quante balle si possono raccontare senza mentire mai?

*

 _Tom._  
   
 _So che avresti voluto accompagnarmi in aeroporto, ma ho preferito lasciarti dormire e prendere un taxi._  
 _Mi tratterrò a Berlino fino a martedì. Per il mio ritorno, mi piacerebbe immaginare che tu abbia scuse migliori con cui tenermi sveglia la notte!_  
 _Con amore,_  
 _Jane._  
   
Tom fissa il messaggio incollato allo sportello del frigorifero, un rettangolo giallo di sano realismo cui si oppone il riflesso deformato di un vecchio ragazzo che (tanto per cambiare) si è svegliato male.  
La grafia di Jane è larga, morbida, eppure acuminata in quell’unico punto esclamativo, inciso nella carta come un indice puntato.  
È paranoico e ridicolo, né incoraggia una serena accettazione il fatto che _lei_ lo sappia – _lei_ , che a ventiquattro anni era già dirigente.  
 _Lei_ , che non perde mai l’oriente.  
Si accanisce sull’adesivo, accartoccia il post-it, quasi lo strizza tra le dita. L’acciaio lucido riflette l’azzurro sbiadito di uno sguardo che detesta, perché sa di rabbia, delusione, egoismo.  
Gli dispiace per Jane, ma gli dispiace soprattutto _per Tom_ : per non essere all’altezza delle proprie aspirazioni.  
Forse James non è mai stato il suo principale problema, né Loki una maschera incontrata per caso: ci crediamo esemplari unici, quando siamo, piuttosto, la metà di un intero che ci perseguita.  
L’io e lo specchio.  
Il fare e il rimuginare.  
Il sognare e il dover vivere.

kill_hamlet.81@skype.com

 _D’accordo, hai ragione: ho tanta paura che non duri da boicottarmi da solo._  
 _Un affitto, in ogni caso, è scaduto sul serio ed è quello del mio cervello. Puoi permettere a_ India Uno _di staccare la coda al cane, se vuole, e ascoltare_ India Due _? Sembra peggio del previsto._  
   
   
De.le.te.  
   
Sospira e chiude il laptop, mentre la luce del primo pomeriggio invade il salone e lo bagna d’oro, come nelle magiche estati di un’infanzia lontana nel tempo e nel cuore.  
Pensa ai copioni macchinosi di Sarah e Zoe, alle lagne di Emma, troppo piccola per reclamare una parte; ai cattivi implacabili che gli toccava recitare, benché avesse i boccoli di un putto rinascimentale e fosse il più buono di tutti.  
 _Dovrei chiedere a lei_ , pensa. _Domandarle s’era evidente già allora._  
 _«Ma evidente cosa? E poi sappiamo che Sarah ti spaventa a morte.»_  
 _Non ho paura di mia sorella. È che…_  
 _«È quella intelligente della famiglia e a te rode. Come ti rode che James l’abbia sempre considerata_ il suo degno erede _.»_  
 _Grazie per il consulto, Loki, ma non sono te._  
 _«A no?»_  
 _No. Il verde mi sbatte, d’accordo?_  
   
 _E se non ricomincio a correre, impazzisco per davvero._

*

 _We cannot tear out a single page of our life,_  
 _but we can throw the whole book in the fire._  
― George Sand, _Mauprat_

 _Alana._  
   
Ho cominciato a collezionare suicidi.  
So che è un hobby _discutibile_ e sono certa che la gente _normale_ aggiungerebbe anche _inutile_ e _dannoso_. Ma io sono inutile e ho qualche dubbio legittimo sul _dannoso_.  
Potrei esserlo stata per Dan, ad esempio – un nodo scorsoio di carne e di pretese.  
Quando maturi un interesse come il mio, scopri che la morte è il negativo della tua pellicola e ti racconta altrettanto bene. A volte, anzi, l’ultimo punto dice più dell’intero racconto.  
Le icone di bellezza, per esempio, lasciano al mondo la maschera di cera di una Bella Addormentata che non sveglierà più nessuno: così se ne sono andate Ona Munson (attrice. 11 febbraio 1955. Overdose di barbiturici), Phyllis Haver (attrice. 19 novembre 1960. Overdose di barbiturici) e Marilyn Monroe (icona. 4 agosto 1962. Overdose di barbiturici).  
Eccessiva fino in fondo, Dorothy Hale (attrice e mantenuta di lusso. 21 ottobre 1938) ha preferito lastricare di sé mezzo isolato, dopo essersi tuffata da un grattacielo.  
Gli uomini, di solito, sono pistoleri e al fallimento preferiscono la sicurezza di un ultimo colpo in canna. Tra le mie note figurano Vincent van Gogh (il pittore dei girasoli. 29 luglio 1890), Vladimir Majakowskij (compositore. 14 aprile 1930), Ernest Hemingway (scrittore. 2 luglio 1961), Pedro Gregorio Armendáriz Hastings (attore. 18 giugno 1963), Henry de Montherlant (scrittore. 21 settembre 1972. Uno che voleva essere sicuro di non fallire: prima di spararsi in bocca, ha inghiottito una capsula di cianuro), Judd Holdren (attore. 11 marzo 1974. Non credo che sia mai stato davvero famoso, ma è sepolto in un cimitero che sia chiama _Valhalla_. Finisci con il rispettarlo per forza, uno così), Romain Gary (scrittore. 2 dicembre 1980); Sándor Márai (scrittore. 22 febbraio 1989), Richard Quine (regista. 10 giugno 1989), Kurt Cobain (cantante. 5 aprile 1994) e Ramiro Castillo Salinas  (calciatore. 18 ottobre 1997).  
Gli impiccati sono una categoria che avrei preferito evitare, perché ne ho, come dire… _Un’esperienza diretta?_ Quando ti voti a una ricerca, però, devi andare a fondo e cercare l’osso – persino se fa male. Soprattutto se ti fa paura.  
A penzolarmi davanti agli occhi, degni compagni della mia defunta metà, trovo: Gérard de Nerval (poeta depresso e deprimente. 26 gennaio 1855), Philipp Batz (poeta sfigato. 1 aprile 1876), Ludwig Boltzmann (matematico. 5 settembre 1906), Sergej Esenin (poeta. 28 dicembre 1925), Ian Curtis (cantante. 18 maggio 1980), Luca Flores (pianista. 29 marzo 1995), David Foster Wallace (scrittore. 12 settembre 2008).  
E poi ci sono gli _esagerati_ , quelli per i quali morire ‘ _puliti_ ’ è uno sfregio alla falce: Emilio Salgari (scrittore. 25 aprile 1911. Si sbudella e poi si taglia la gola) e Yukio Mishima (scrittore. 25 novembre 1970. Seppuku rituale, con tanto di decapitazione finale. _Olè_ ).  
Una categoria a parte è data dai tossicodipendenti disperati, quelli dei quali non puoi proprio dire quanto volessero sul serio morire e non, piuttosto, continuare ad ammazzarsi a rate. Tra loro c’è un eroe della mia infanzia: Jack London (scrittore. 22 novembre 1916. Troppa morfina).  
Chiudo la statistica con due donne e, se le lascio per ultime, non è senza un perché: Virginia Woolf (scrittrice. 28 marzo 1941. Annegamento) e Sylvia Plath (poetessa. 11 febbraio 1963. Ha messo la testa nel forno e lì è rimasta).  
A questo punto uno dovrebbe chiedermi: _e allora? Hai completato il tuo inutile compitino, sei contenta?_  
No, non lo sono: la Morte è un acido, né puoi maneggiarla senza che ti lasci un’ustione. E poi non è stato inutile; di sicuro non avevo bisogno di Wikipedia per sapere che si muore tutti i giorni e che tocca anche agli intellettuali, agli artisti, ai belli e ai ricchi. Io pretendevo i dettagli del _dopo_ , _sapere_ per non dover morire con le mutande piene di merda.  
Ecco, infatti, la mia seconda lista: conseguenze della pratica scelta (ovvero: _dimmi come ti ammazzi e ti dirò che troveranno_ ).  
a) Taglio dei polsi: ci vuole un sacco di tempo a morire (promemoria: i tagli devono essere verticali, mai orizzontali) e probabilmente ti storpi soltanto.  
b) Lancio dall’ultimo piano di un palazzo: ti sfracelli e diventi un mucchio di frattaglie. _Brrr_. Non suona decoroso. Idem se scegli il treno o la metropolitana. _Mind the gap!_  
c) Colpo d’arma da fuoco al capo: mai fidarsi dei film, anche in questo caso. Se punti alla tempia rischi di trasformarti in uno zombie bavoso. La canna va infilata in bocca e poi _pum_. Mettere in conto che nessuno deporrà un ultimo bacio sulla tua fronte pallida e fredda, perché a quel punto della testa resterà molto poco.  
d) Barbiturici: da soli non bastano, devi berci dietro _tanto_ , perché ti facciano male. Se, come me, non reggi l’alcool, è più probabile che ti vomiti addosso.  
e) Impiccagione: è scomoda, macchinosa e, dalle mie parti, già vista. Come dice il nonno, _repetita iuvant_ solo agli asini.  
f) Gas: si muore con dolcezza, pare, ma la cucina è il regno di Aniela e non voglio crearle problemi.  
   
A furia di depennare opzioni, non è stato difficile decidere: _annegamento_.  
Dicono che se ti abbandoni, né lotti per respirare, sia un modo indolore di andarsene. E poi è noto che i cadaveri degli annegati affiorano gonfi come palloni. M’immagineranno più magra e più carina; mi vedranno da morta per quello che non sono mai stata da viva: bella e in pace.

*

 _Tom._  
   
Piove.  
 _Tanto_.  
Trovi infine il coraggio di sfidare la paura e come ti ricompensa il cielo?  
Diluviando.  
 _Se stai tentando di dirmi qualcosa,_ fratello _, usa skype: lo preferisco_ , pensa, mentre evita per miracolo d’essere innaffiato da una berlina isterica.  
La pioggia è una cortina gelida che raggiunge la cerata come una grandinata d’aghi.  
Corre, perché deve vincere la paranoia.  
Corre anche se non la troverà, perché nessuno può essere tanto pazzo da esporsi a un simile clima – _tu non sei mai stato un campione statistico, vero?_  
Corre e mastica un miglio dopo l’altro le parole che le sputerà addosso, quando la diga dell’autocontrollo posticcio cederà alla provocazione.  
Era la sua _tregua_ , questa; la sua occasione per vivere _e basta_ , respirare senza soffrire l’eterna apnea del giudizio: e una ragazzina l’ha trasformata in un incubo.  
   
Il Kensal Green è spettrale come non gli è parso mai: verde stinto, quasi l’acqua che cade – e cade e cade – dal cielo trascini nello scolo i pochi colori.  
La ghiaia risponde a ogni falcata con un _plotch_ molliccio. Si sente meglio e un idiota insieme: è un tempo da lupi, non da fantasmi – e le ombre mordono meglio quando sono nebbia impalpabile.  
Devia per il viale meridionale, scarta una pozzanghera e un gatto inselvatichito dalla fame.  
Costeggia la Paddington Branch, una vena d’acqua ora limacciosa e livida, ribollente sulle sponde.  
   
È lì che la trova, questa volta: e da dirle non ha un bel niente.  
  


	6. Perché tu mi hai trovato

_If one is not to get into a rage sometimes,_  
 _what is the good of being friends?_  
― George Eliot, _Middlemarch_

_Tom._

No, la prima reazione non è tenderle la mano, portarla al sicuro, vestire la parte del cavaliere-senza-macchia-né-paura. Non è nemmeno guardarsi attorno, cercare aiuto, rimettere a un altro l’incomodo senza per questo sentirsi un vigliacco.  
La prima reazione è darle le spalle, fischiettando; accogliere i suggerimenti di un’anima nera esibita sullo schermo almeno quanto nascosta nella vita.  
   
 _Non sono affari tuoi. Non lo sarebbero nemmeno se fossi uno qualunque e di sicuro non lo sono ora che chiunque crede di poter abusare del tuo tempo._  
 _Vuole buttarsi nella Paddington Branch? Peggio per lei. Non è colpa tua se è scema._  
 _Non chiederesti a nessuno una prova di devozione che profumi di suicidio._  
   
Ma poi vince Tom; vince l’educazione militare che l’ha svezzato, la voce di una coscienza che non ha ancora perduto del tutto l’accento spigoloso e duro delle genti del nord. E Tom non è bravo a fregarsene del prossimo, perché ricorda bene tutte le volte in cui si è sentito meno di zero, invisibile a un mondo che minacciava di travolgerlo come abbassava la guardia.  
 _Sotto la ruota_ , direbbe Hesse – e non saprebbe immaginare un’espressione più accurata.  
   
“Ehi, aspetta! Che credi di fare? Ehi!”  
La voce esce timida, poi quasi imperiosa.  
   
 _Non posso crederci… Sei più deludente di quanto sospettassi._  
   
Loki pesta i piedi e ringhia, sperando forse nel soccorso degli altri idioti frustrati cui ha prestato la faccia, non certo il cuore.  
La ragazzina svanisce inghiottita dagli arbusti che contornano l’argine: una macchia nera, tra foglie di un verde altrettanto scuro e radi spruzzi di bianco.  
   
“Cazzo,” grugnisce, mentre scavalca un paio di lapidi e prega che non tocchi proprio _a lui_ – non proprio _adesso_. Non l’esaltata che si ammazza e ti regala le prime pagine che non vorresti mai.  
Si sfila gli auricolari e lancia il BlackBerry su quanto resta di una corona di rose. Il rumore dell’acqua corrente è assordante. La Paddington Branch, che a marzo è un rigagnolo, morde rabbiosa le sponde.  
Tom confida ancora in un visitatore curioso, in un custode zelante, ma non c’è nessuno: persino il gattaccio macilento, che ha incontrato un paio di minuti prima, ha tagliato la corda.  
Potrebbe chiamare il 999, ma sarebbe una premura ipocrita e ne è consapevole, come sa che, se la cretina dovesse morire, finirebbe col crocefiggersi a vita – e non gli avanza abbastanza carne. Non più.  
   
 _Oh, ‘fanculo._

*

L’ultima volta in cui ha sfidato il colera per bagnarsi in acque appena più salubri di una latrina, aveva diciannove anni, era un’ingenua, fiduciosa matricola e Charlie Price (promemoria: _da quanto non ti fai sentire?_ ) aveva detto: «Non siamo mai saliti su un punt. Facciamolo!».  
Erano caduti nel Cam dopo aver ondeggiato per venti minuti, senza muoversi d’un palmo.  
 _Di solito i fellow di primo pelo non ne durano cinque_ , era stato il parco commento del noleggiatore, quando aveva deciso di ripescarli – e sì, c’era stata persino una punta di rispetto.  
Mai, tuttavia, avrebbe pensato di ripetere l’esperienza.  
 _Per chi, poi? Per una cretina che ha scelto davvero un gran modo per farsi notare da te_ , gracchia la voce del buonsenso – _ancora Loki?_  
 _E allora? È poco più di una bambina ed io non sono un mostro, un menefreghista, un egoista e un vampiro tardoromantico e ritardato._  
   
 _Ehi, porta rispetto!_  
   
L’eco delle solite voci si spegne non appena arriva lo schiaffo della Paddington Branch. L’acqua è gelida, viscosa e gli mangia la terra – il fango – da sotto i piedi, costringendolo ad annaspare come un cane.  
La ragazzina è un cencio stropicciato, che scivola via quando è certo d’averla raggiunta.  
Non riesce a pensare, né a spaventarsi, perché la situazione gli è a tal punto sfuggita di mano che persino il cervello ha deciso di abbandonare un Titanic chiamato Tom Hiddleston.  
   
“Mi vedi? Prendi la mia mano!” urla – e prega che lei lo ascolti, o che ci sia un Dio, Lassù, più affettuoso di quello che ha chiamato ‘ _padre_ ’.  
 _Lei_ , tuttavia, nemmeno si volge a guardarlo e scompare travolta dalla corrente.  
Tom solleva il capo, inghiotte una disperata boccata d’aria e prega che il karma gli risparmi almeno la diarrea: ha già pagato abbastanza persino per i crimini del fratello nero.

*

 _Emma._  
   
Al produttore è piaciuta, ma a preoccuparla è lo screen-test. A differenza di Tom, che flagellerebbe il proprio talento persino se William in persona lo chiamasse _Hamlet_ , Emma riconosce d’essere una buona attrice ed è altrettanto consapevole della vera croce degli Hiddleston: una faccia troppo inglese. Peggio: una faccia autentica, viva, mobile e piena di difetti.  
Una faccia con cui è difficile lavorare se sei un uomo, ma se hai pure la sfortuna di nascere donna…  
Si ravvia i capelli umidi, dopo un’occhiata distratta allo specchio. Non è una bellona e allora?  
Ha un’espressione simpatica ed è brava a strappare un sorriso al pubblico. Può anche darsi che non finisca come di consueto – _sì, sei brava, ma davanti alla camera non funzioni e blah blah blah_.  
Sfila le scarpe, le calcia in un angolo del minuscolo ingresso; appallottola il trench zuppo e lo lancia nel lavello dell’angolo cottura.  
Prima o poi farà un po’ d’ordine, ma qualcosa le dice che sarà molto _poi_ : oltre i vetri, Londra si scioglie in una poltiglia umida e l’unico modo per vincere la tristezza di un clima quasi autunnale è una tazza di tè. Una tazza di tè, due o tre focaccine, un bagno caldo e…  
   
“Che vuoi?”  
“ _… Che passi a prendermi._ ”  
“Frena, _Scopa_. Di sicuro non…”  
“ _Non interrompermi. Non provarci, Emma, perché non so quanto manca all’esplosione. Quella definitiva, poi._ ”  
“Tom?”  
“ _Kensal Green, al parcheggio del Crematorium. Non chiedermi altro._ ”  
“Un corno! Sono appena rientrata e…”  
“ _Sali.in.macchina.adesso._ ”  
“ _Jawohl_! Il matto cornuto ti ha proprio dato alla testa!”  
   
 _E lo racconto a mamma, sissignore._

*

 _Tom._  
   
L’ha trascinata oltre l’argine e pare un miracolo: non sa come sia sopravvissuto all’ennesima provocazione del karma, né gli interessa.  
Non c’è un solo muscolo che non gli faccia malissimo e sospetta di avere un aspetto appena più accettabile del Loki post Hulk.  
Come se non bastasse, la pazza non si limita a piagnucolare o svenire tra le sue braccia – a questo punto quasi lo pretende – ma fruga nelle tasche del cappotto zuppo e gli tira una pietra.  
Una grossa pietra piatta, che gli centra lo zigomo e gli fa un male cane.  
   
“Ma sei scema?”  
   
La matta – perché sì, basta con il politicamente corretto, _basta_ : non se la merita una fan, una vita, una giornata del genere. Non _lui_ – accoglie l’imbeccata preparando un altro proiettile.  
   
“Ti sembra questo il modo di…”  
“Ma chi ti ha chiesto niente? Chi sei? Che vuoi, eh?”  
   
Tom chiude gli occhi e respira – e respira. E respira – ma la rabbia, anziché colare via con l’acqua e il fango, è una marea che sale, inarrestabile.  
Vorrebbe schiaffeggiarla, scuoterla sino a terrorizzarla e costringerla a sentirsi come troppe volte è toccato a lui: _in trappola_.  
Invece si lascia cadere a terra e comincia a ridere in modo isterico, perché la quota del ridicolo è colma. Davanti alla camera di Dio, è il pagliaccio della situazione – quello che merita. Quello che forse ha sempre cercato.  
   
“Io volevo morire!” riprende la ragazzina – un tono acuto, malfermo, già quasi un singhiozzo. “Perché ti sei messo in mezzo?”  
Tom strofina lo zigomo – che comincia a gonfiarsi, accidenti a lei – e scuote il capo. “In questo momento, me lo sto chiedendo anch’io.”  
   
A sorpresa, la matta sorride.

*

 _Every normal man must be tempted,_  
 _at times, to spit on his hands, hoist the black flag,_  
 _and begin slitting throats._  
― H.L. Mencken, _Prejudices: First Series_

 _Emma._  
   
“Oh, no! Tu non stuprerai la tappezzeria di Molly con… No! No!”  
Tom quasi scardina lo sportello della sua utilitaria ( _Molly_ , appunto) e vi spinge dentro una palla di fango umanoide. Poi la guarda come di certo non ha mai fissato un giornalista, o il mondo non sarebbe popolato da cretini convinti che _Scopa Hiddleston_ sia morbido e immacolato come il culo di un neonato.  
“Ti.ho.detto.non.una.parola.”  
Emma sbuffa e sbircia nell’abitacolo. L’altro golem è quasi di sicuro un’adolescente, probabilmente proprio quella che ha mandato in buca l’ultimo neurone equilibrato del fratello.  
 _Meraviglioso_.  
Tom si stravacca sul sedile del passeggero e non dice _niente_. Un silenzio tanto eloquente che preferirebbe essere straziata dagli One Direction.  
“È meglio se passiamo prima da me. Se ci fermasse qualcuno… Non voglio pensarci.”  
Tom, intento a massacrarsi le labbra inesistenti, muove appena il capo. L’altra guarda fisso davanti a sé e non fiata.  
Non un _grazie_ , uno _scusate il disturbo_. Un _mi dispiace_. Niente.  
 _Dovrei scaricarti in mezzo alla strada_ , pensa. _Non lo faccio solo perché siedi a cinque centimetri da mio fratello e non stai urlando. Sei una con i nervi saldi, oltre che deficiente, a quanto pare._  
 _Complimenti._  
“Ce l’hai un nome?”  
La domanda cade nel vuoto, finché un semaforo non le offre una scusa per inchiodare e squadrare l’ _intrusa_.  
“Ripeto: ce l’hai un nome?”  
La ragazzina esala un _Al_ smozzicato, poi torna a nascondersi dietro una cortina di capelli dal colore indefinibile.  
“D’accordo, _Al_. Io sono Emma e tu sei una…”  
Tom le stringe la spalla e la inchioda di nuovo al proprio posto.  
“… Una parecchio fortunata.”

*

 _Alana._  
   
Avrei voluto dirle: _come no. Sono tanto fortunata da voler morire!_ ma sono rimasta zitta.  
L’ho fatto perché Emma mi avrebbe schiaffeggiato, ne sono sicura, ed io sono una vigliacca.  
L’ho fatto, soprattutto, perché l’ho pensato anch’io: non mi è dispiaciuto che mi abbiano ripescato. Non credo, almeno, che molti avrebbero preferito una pozza di fango alla legittima indifferenza degli spettatori.  
Il bilocale di Emma è più piccolo del guardaroba di mia madre a Belgravia; a pesare le parole, pare un insulto, quando invece intendo tutt’altro. Piccolo, ma personale: una tana, non una tomba.  
Le lapidi sono monumenti per chi resta, una memoria che lava l’assenza con il decoro. Le case sono ancore di legno e mattoni e ti vincolano al fondo limaccioso della vita.  
E la vita non sa proprio cosa sia l’ordine.  
   
“Di là c’è il bagno. Ti porto degli asciugamani puliti e qualcosa di mio da indossare.”  
   
Era arrabbiata – tanto – eppure, a modo suo, gentile: una gentilezza fatta di gesti ridotti all’osso, ruvidi e spicci. Quella, probabilmente, che non ti aspetti mai da un estraneo e che incontri solo per caso.  
 _Lui_ non mi ha più guardato ed io non ho avuto il coraggio di avvicinarlo, magari chiedergli scusa per averlo colpito. Più sono importanti, più si nascondono, le parole.  
E quando arrivano, è sempre troppo presto o troppo tardi.

*

“Non volevo disturbare,” ho detto a Emma, mentre mi riaccompagnava a casa.  
“Alla buonora,” ha risposto lei. È stata onesta e non si è preoccupata di ferirmi: un’altra valida ragione per rispettarla. Quando nasci in una famiglia come la mia, del resto, è facile dimenticare che ogni cosa ha un prezzo, ma che non tutto può essere comprato.  
“Dimmi da che parte devo svoltare…”  
Ho parlato solo io e solo per darle indicazioni. Quando le ho chiesto di accostare davanti al villino del nonno, Emma mi ha guardato con un’espressione stranissima.  
“Ma gli abiti proprio a fianco?”  
“A chi?”  
“A mio fratello Tom. Al cretino che ti ha salvato!”  
“Non lo sapevo,” ho risposto. “Mi sono trasferita da poco. Qui ci vive mio nonno.”  
Emma è crollata sul volante all’improvviso. Pensavo che stesse male, invece rideva fortissimo.  
Non ho mai visto nessuno farlo come se un terremoto ti squassasse dentro: comincio a credere di non essere l’unica matta in circolazione.

*

 _When someone is crying, of course,_  
 _the noble thing to do is to comfort them._  
 _But if someone is trying to hide their tears,_  
 _it may also be noble to pretend you do not notice them._  
― Lemony Snicket, _Horseradish_

 _Emma._  
   
Tom non si è mosso da come l’ha lasciato, benché abbia almeno approfittato del suo bagno e somigli di nuovo a un essere umano. Sul divano di seconda mano che ha orgogliosamente strappato alle pulci degli Spitalfields, langue ora lo scendiletto più desiderato al mondo – stando, almeno, alle ninfomani che comprano _GQ_ tutte le volte in cui la _Scopa_ rimedia un’intervista.  
Tom, tuttavia, è carne, non carta, eppure si strappa con altrettanta facilità. Per quanto collaudata sia la maschera di cortesia e controllo che indossa da vent’anni, non può fingere con lei: ha imparato a contare memorizzando tutte le crepe di un’armatura fragile fragile.  
S’inginocchia accanto al divano, gli accarezza i capelli e poi incunea il viso tra il suo collo e la spalla, per stampargli sulla pelle un pernacchione che sa d’infanzia, famiglia.  
   
 _Noi_.  
   
“Posso parlare, adesso, o il pazzo cornuto ha preso definitivamente il comando?”  
Tom sbuffa e solleva un poco il capo.  
“Avanti… Dimmi.”  
“Hai un occhio nero. Perché hai un occhio nero?”  
“Una domanda di riserva?”  
“No, solo buone notizie.”  
“Hai scaricato il corpo nel Tamigi?”  
Emma rotea gli occhi. “Preparo una cioccolata bollente e scaldo le focaccine. Se rivoglio mio fratello, devo imbottire la sua larva di zucchero.”  
“Non funzionerà.”  
“Vedremo.”  
“Le ho già mangiate. Erano gommose.”  
“Tu… Luke è un genio, lo sai? Un genio, il re dei contaballe e un photoshop dell’anima!”  
“Lo pago per questo.”  
“ _Scopa_ , ti supplico: guardami e dimmi che non stai per crollare un’altra volta!”

*

 _Tom._  
   
Però capita.  
Capita che la misura sia colma prima che tu stesso riesca a rendertene conto.  
Capita che una pozza di fango sia una metafora della guaina che ti toglie aria, calore, respiro.  
Che una stupida adolescente melodrammatica incunei l’unghia sotto il bordo della maschera e te la strappi di dosso, prendendosi la pelle, la decenza e l’equilibrio.  
Capita che correre non ti porti da nessuna parte, se chi devi seminare ti precede _sempre_.  
   
L’ha salvata perché crede nel verbo ‘ _dovere_ ’ – meglio: gliel’hanno inoculato con le cattive – non perché sia migliore di qualche milione di menefreghisti.  
L’ha salvata, ma non è riuscito a vestire la parte come avrebbe dovuto, mantenendo il controllo, la dignità superiore di chi sa sempre cosa fare.  
   
 _Invece no._  
 _Ci penso, ci ripenso, mi preparo e poi scopro che la vita non dà il preavviso._  
   
Emma lo abbraccia, una coperta calda e morbida che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere, persino se non riesce a smettere di tremare.  
“Sono fiera di te, Tommy, lo sai, vero? Anche quando esce fuori un po’ di Loki, resti sempre il mio fratello adorato.”  
“Sono l’unico che hai.”  
“Nah… Se credi che un paio di grosse tette facciano di Sarah una donna e non un colonnello della RAF…”  
Sorride ed Emma non ha bisogno di vedere per _sentirlo_ , perché la pelle di chi ami (e ti ama) è un sesto senso.  
“Va meglio?”  
“Un po’.”  
“E se ti dicessi che la tua _Bat-caverna_ non corre alcun rischio d’essere scoperta?”  
“Che?”  
“Al… La cretina, insomma… È la nipote di quell’orrendo vecchio fissato con il tuo prato. Ecco perché te la ritrovi di continuo davanti.”  
“Sul serio?”  
“Già. È lì che l’ho scaricata e non mi è parsa molto colpita dal sapere che siete vicini di casa.”  
“Stai aggredendo la mia autostima, ti avverto.”  
Emma sogghigna e gli pizzica la guancia malmessa. “Vedila così: tutte le ragazzine sono matte. Non tutte le matte sono _hiddlestoner_ o come si chiamano le adepte del tuo discutibile culto, dunque la nostra pazza è una matta che t’ignora. Parola di Aristotele: ascoltalo!”  
“Non sono sicuro che…”  
“ _Scopa_? Adesso ordino qualcosa da mangiare, visto che _qualcuno_ non mi ha lasciato nemmeno una focaccina e poi ti riaccompagno a casa. Credo d’aver esaurito la mia scorta di affetto fraterno per i prossimi due o tre mesi.”  
“Scusa.”  
“Per cosa, in particolare?”  
“Però cambia forno. Quelle focaccine facevano schifo.”

*

 _Alana._  
   
Al nonno non ho raccontato niente, né credo che ascoltarmi rientrasse tra le sue priorità: non si è nemmeno accorto che indossavo abiti diversi da quelli con cui sono uscita.  
Chiusa in camera, ho provato a raccogliere le idee e a fare il punto della situazione. Mi sono sentita molto stupida. Non triste, non sollevata: _ridicola_.  
Tutto nella norma, ammesso che suicidarsi sia routine.  
Ho preso il quaderno in cui dovrei annotare sogni ( _incubi_ ) – la dottoressa Phillips m’invita a mantenere il contatto con ogni sfumatura del mio _io_. Ah! – e ho scritto una lettera a Dany.  
   
 _Caro fratello,_  
 _credevo che morire fosse come spegnere la luce, invece è difficile e faticoso quanto vivere._  
 _A che pensavi, appeso lassù? C’era almeno un po’ di luce?_  
 _Dev’essere triste andarsene al buio. O forse andarsene e basta._  
   
A riguardarlo, somiglia a un messaggio in bottiglia e il naufrago cui era destinato, probabilmente, è lo stesso che mi fissa dallo specchio, quando faccio lo sforzo di sollevare il viso.  
   
Tom è rientrato dopo le dieci – so che era lui, perché la risata di Emma è inconfondibile.  
Ho aperto la finestra e abbozzato un saluto, ma camminava a testa bassa e non si è accorto di me.  
Peccato: resta comunque il solo che l’abbia fatto quando ne avevo davvero bisogno.  
Mi ha visto: e mi ha salvato la vita.


	7. Del perché i girini perdono la coda

_Crying wasn’t like riding a bike._  
 _Give it up, and you quickly forget how it's done._  
― Alice Hoffman, _The Ice Queen_

 _Alana._  
   
Ieri notte ho sognato Dany, ma non il pendolo: solo mio fratello.  
Dan quando stava bene, quando sembrava felice o, se non altro, non era l’ennesima croce tra le cose che ho perso.  
Ho scoperto di ricordarlo alla perfezione, anche se sono già passati quasi tre anni da una mattina maledetta: i capelli scuri, il naso diritto, gli occhi da gatto – bellissimi.  
A scuola t’insegnano che in natura sopravvivono i più adatti; che la diversità è una risorsa soprattutto se diventa splendore, perché vince il dna dei desiderati.  
Il dodo era goffo, lento e stupido, dunque si è estinto.  
L’aquila è il simbolo degli Stati Uniti.  
Io ero il dodo della famiglia, Dan, un’aquila reale: alla natura non manca mai la fantasia di concepire l’assurdo, oppure ha ragione chi dice che la scuola serve a poco. Leggi tanto, scopri la vita nei libri e nemmeno ti rendi conto che è come spiare l’universo da una finestra: non ne esiste una tanto grande da abbracciare l’infinito.  
Nel sogno Dan c’era e basta. Si faceva guardare come una statua o una fotografia. Pensavo che volesse parlare del tentativo di suicidio più ridicolo della storia, ma forse lo trovava più imbarazzante della sua perfetta performance – abbastanza da concedermi il beneficio di un’omissione.  
“Sei arrabbiato?” gli ho chiesto.  
Ha scosso il capo e la sua frangia troppo lunga gli ha velato l’occhio sinistro. Non l’ha soffiata via come faceva sempre ed io mi sono svegliata fradicia: zuppa di tristezza e di paura, perché Dany era morto e teneva a ricordarmelo per l’ennesima volta. Ai morti non danno fastidio i capelli, né si preoccupano di chi prova ad annegare nel primo bicchier d’acqua che incontra.  
Erano già le nove del mattino: troppo tardi per inventarsi un sogno migliore; troppo presto per un’altra pillola.  
In salotto, nonno mi ha guardato e detto: “Che hai combinato, ieri?”  
La sorpresa mi ha mangiato la lingua, ma l’ho soffocata con un biscotto al cioccolato.  
Nonno ha ripreso a sfogliare l’ _Economist_ dal punto in cui si era interrotto.  
Il primo sorso di tè aveva il sapore acido del sapone di una bolla: per quanto tu possa essere delicato nel raccoglierla con la lingua, scoppia subito.  
Come le illusioni.

*

Ho passato la mattina tra i narcisi e le camelie del Regent’s Park. Da bambini, Dany ed io giocavamo agli esploratori attorno al laghetto. A primavera, contavamo i giorni che mancavano all’avvento dei primi girini, per il gusto d’immergere le mani nella poltiglia gelatinosa che annunciava una futura generazione di ranocchi.  
Erano viscidi, buffi e la loro striminzita appendice solleticava la pelle non appena il palmo si asciugava.  
“Chissà perché perdono la coda…” osservò una volta Dany, mentre ne rilanciava in acqua una manciata. Avevamo sette, otto anni, ma lui era già pieno di domande strane, come se gli ingranaggi della vita lo attraessero più di una confezione immacolata.  
Non credo d’avergli risposto: ero piccola, stupida e un _perché sì_ mi bastava. Ora, invece, penso di saperlo, ma non c’è nessun bambino ad ascoltare la risposta.  
 _Si cresce solo perdendo_ , Dany: ecco cosa gli direi.  
 _E si muore quando non rimane più niente da lasciare alle spalle._  
Ho cercato una panchina abbastanza isolata e tiepida da ospitarmi finché la nebbia non si fosse diradata. In realtà era una mattinata discreta, ma io chiamo ‘ _nebbia_ ’ il momento in cui non vedi niente, perché la realtà è un cuscino schiacciato sul viso.  
Credo che la metafora sia di _Cut_ , ma non ne sono certa: nel _posto_ le parole andavano e tornavano in libertà; la disperazione di uno costruiva gli incubi di tutti e poi li spartivamo in giardino, spelando le aiuole per il gusto di trovare il quadrifoglio che ci avrebbe salvato.  
La panca su cui mi sono seduta era dedicata a Eloise Bishop da suo marito Peter.  
Avevo dimenticato che al Regent’s non puoi sederti in alcun posto senza correre il rischio di posare il culo su una storia d’amore finita – finita perché qualcuno è morto, ovviamente – e ho represso a fatica l’istinto di scollare la targa d’ottone ossidato.  
   
 _Sono seduta dove vi siete dati il primo bacio, Eloise Bishop, e sai che ti dico?_  
 _Il posto non è granché. Il profumo del vostro amore perduto è il polline che mi entra nel naso e mi fa lacrimare gli occhi. Il tuo Peter avrà trovato un’altra e, se qualcuno ti nomina, si sfila l’apparecchio acustico._  
 _Ecco come va la vita, Eloise Bishop: la morte è una panchina da cui non schiodi più il culo, mentre il resto del mondo corre._  
   
Ho cominciato a piangere, senza una ragione o per tanti motivi da perdere il conto.  
Ho pianto per Dany e per me, per le stupide rose che chiamo ‘ _fratello_ ’ e per una vecchia morta cui è almeno toccato un amore di legno e d’ottone.  
A diciassette anni, invece, cos’ho io?  
Un dolore pieno di parole e il silenzio di un pendolo.

*

Ignoro quanto ho impiegato a ricompormi, ma alla fermata del bus nessuno è rimasto seduto accanto a me per più di un minuto: il tempo di darmi un’occhiata, valutare se e quanto potesse riuscire casuale la scelta e poi via, a distanza di sicurezza.  
È una legge non scritta della sopravvivenza anche questa: il dolore è contagioso e lo fiuti a un miglio.  
Alla fine sono rimasta sola, a guardare le auto accelerare e le persone e il tempo.  
Un’illusione.  
Il mio cuore è un fiume fermo.

*

 _Emma._  
   
Tom ha detto: “Non ti preoccupare, non è niente, posso cavarmela benissimo da solo”; affermazioni che, tradotte in una lingua comprensibile oltre la ristretta cerchia degli Hiddleston, suonerebbero come un “ _fai benissimo a preoccuparti, ma io non ti chiederò mai aiuto, perché sarei altrimenti costretto a vedermela con il mio orgoglio autolesionista._ ”  
È curioso come, degli insegnamenti ricevuti, uno trattenga sempre quelli che dovrebbe piuttosto dimenticare: Tom e Sarah sono due muri di cemento che potresti sbriciolare con una puntina da disegno; durissimi con lo loro stessi e con chiunque, al mondo, violi lo spietato codice che li ha addestrati.  
Emma pensa che sia stata una straordinaria fortuna, la sua: amare di un padre l’idea prima d’incontrarne la maledizione. Quando è arrivata lei, almeno, le aspirazioni erano già state levigate dall’età, forse sostituite dalla stanchezza che, poco alla volta, ha scavato nella loro famiglia la faglia del divorzio.  
James non le ha mai fatto mancare la propria presenza, ma non è riuscito a danneggiarla com’è capitato ai suoi fratelli.  
A Sarah, troppo dura, indipendente, contestataria per essere una donna.  
A Tom, troppo emotivo e dolce per essere un uomo che piacesse a suo padre.  
   
 _Tuo fratello ha una qualità rara persino tra attori con molta più esperienza di lui_ , le ha confidato Joanna, mentre li dirigeva in _Unrelated_. _Comprende profondamente il suo personaggio. Lo sente, lo conosce e se lo lascia scivolare sotto la pelle. Non è qualcosa che ti possano insegnare, ma un istinto che nutre il talento quanto lo studio._  
   
 _E ti spedisce al manicomio, se non lo applichi solo ai copioni._  
   
Il cielo di Londra riflette la Manica, le onde spumeggianti che aggrediscono la costa aspra, per poi frangersi in fragorose esplosioni d’acqua. Nubi come cavalloni solcano una superficie slavata e rubano luce a una stella timida.  
Emma inforca gli occhiali da sole e approfitta di un semaforo per controllare ancora una volta l’i-phone. Tom non le ha mandato alcun messaggio, né ha risposto ai suoi timidi tentativi di sondarne l’umore. Fuorché qualche parola estorta nel corso di una telefonata piena di non detti e silenzi unilaterali, ha interrotto di nuovo il canale della comunicazione.  
Non è la prima volta che accade, né sarà l’ultima, ma non tutte le evidenze possono essere digerite. Non tutte le omissioni raccontano l’amore e non una comoda indifferenza.  
   
 _Quanto non lo sopporto, quando fa così…_  
   
La prima volta in cui Tom ha esteso il silenzio stampa all’intero mondo dei suoi affetti (Diana compresa), è stato l’anno in cui è entrato a Eton.  
Emma ne ha un ricordo molto vago – a sei anni le interessava soprattutto sapere se Santa Klaus le avrebbe portato un pony, un tigrotto e una corona di cristallo – ma l’odore di solitudine, esclusione e rabbia che ha respirato sulla pelle del fratello non se n’è più andato.  
Tom si è sentito buttato via da una famiglia già in pezzi, che pure, di tutte le macerie a disposizione, aveva scelto di sacrificare proprio lui. Adesso racconta degli anni in collegio come se fossero stati i migliori della sua vita, ma in quei giorni la pensava in modo diverso: era un ragazzino di tredici anni che se ne andava di casa con un’unica raccomandazione.  
   
 _Non deludermi._  
   
 _Bravo, papà. Tu sì che sai come si cresce uno psicopatico._  
   
La seconda è stata l’anno in cui Tom ha tentato l’ammissione a Cambridge solo perché _qualcuno_ gli aveva consigliato di tenere basso il tiro.  
   
 _Non hai l’intelligenza analitica di tua sorella e anche per Sarah non è stato facile superare la selezione a Oxford. Dovresti pensare a un buon ateneo, ma con meno pretese._  
   
Emma aveva dodici anni, una cotta solenne per un tale Jerome Pugsley ( _chissà che fine ha fatto?_ ) e la convinzione che gli uomini di casa Hiddleston dovessero imparare a urlare come tutti i matti normali, anziché sfidarsi con la ghigna degli assassini seriali e occhiate affilate quanto un coltello.  
Siccome per James il figlio maschio non era abbastanza in gamba per Oxford, Tom – il masochista tignoso – ha alzato il tiro e giurato che sarebbe entrato al Pembroke.  
 _Non ti stanchi mai di studiare?_ aveva osato domandargli durante le vacanze di primavera e Tom, che all’epoca sopravviveva a pinte di caffè e stecche di cioccolata fondente, le aveva piantato in faccia due occhi da pazzo e detto: “Io mi sto comprando la libertà.”  
Aveva diciotto anni: era melodrammatico come tutti gli adolescenti e abbastanza determinato da poter diventare il suo eroe.  
   
 _Infatti sono finita a Cambridge anch’io… Vatti a fidare dei fratelli maggiori…_  
   
La terza volta è capitato dopo il diploma alla RADA, quando tutto il suo evidente talento sembrava non garantirgli comunque una parte: non era abbastanza telegenico ( _bello_ ), né abbastanza spendibile oltre camei da sfigato vittoriano. Tom stringeva i denti, ma non è facile essere ottimisti, se la realtà urla ‘ _fallimento! Fallimento!_ ’.  
L’ultimo crollo è seguito la conclusione di _The Avengers_ : un mix micidiale d’iperlavoro, sovresposizione mediatica e fallimento sentimentale l’hanno pestato peggio di Hulk.  
   
 _E che ha fatto, il deficiente? Ha chiesto aiuto? Ha cercato la sua famiglia? No. Si è chiuso in casa a dormire per due settimane: e poi si chiede perché non trovi una femmina disposta a tollerarlo._  
   
Il semaforo torna verde; il sole, vinto l’assedio delle nubi, pennella d’oro un platano e la costringe a socchiudere gli occhi nonostante le lenti scure.  
“Ma quella…”  
Al, la goccia che ha fatto traboccare un vaso già pieno sino all’orlo, siede sola al riparo di una pensilina del bus. A una prima occhiata, nessuno potrebbe mai prenderla per la nipote del vecchio riccone fascista: grassoccia, sgraziata, vestita male e pettinata peggio, è un tipo da West Croydon, Brixton, Clapham South, case popolari e scuole professionali; una da sesso non protetto, due o tre figli prima dei vent’anni, abbonata ai servizi sociali. Una maledetta ragazzina, soprattutto, che la costringe a dire di sé quanto non avrebbe mai immaginato.  
   
 _Sei una snob fatta e finita, Em. Proprio la signorina di papà._  
   
“Ehi? Al? Lo vuoi un passaggio?”

*

 _I don’t hate people._  
 _I just feel better when they aren't around._  
― Charles Bukowski 

 _Al & Em._  
   
“Sei stata al Regent’s? È bello, in questa stagione.”  
“Sì.”  
“E la scuola? Non hai lezione?”  
“Non ci vado più.”  
“Ah… Non per farmi gli affari tuoi, ma…”  
“Non pensavo di rifarlo.”  
“Che?”  
“Uccidermi. Sono stata stupida, adesso lo so.”  
“Almeno questo.”  
“Posso restituirti i vestiti che mi hai prestato. La domestica li avrà già lavati e stirati.”  
“Non ce n’è bisogno.”  
“Non credo di averli rovinati troppo, però, se credi… Te li ripago.”  
“Stop! Non intendevo quello: il mio armadio esplode al punto che, a tenerli, mi faresti un favore.”  
“Be’… Grazie.”  
“Se vuoi ringraziarmi davvero, evita comportamenti che minino il sistema nervoso di mio fratello. È l’unico che ho e ci tengo, intesi?”  
“Forse sono stupida, ma non capisco. Non ho fatto niente!”  
“Al… Scopriamo le carte, che ne dici? Tu non puoi ignorare chi sia Tom Hiddleston!”  
“Ha scritto qualche famoso best-seller, vero?”  
“Eh?”  
“Cioè… Immagino che sia uno scrittore abbastanza importante, perché ha una bella casa e non esce a lavorare come tutti… E poi ha quella faccia lì… Da Oxford.”  
“Da Cambridge. La _Scopa_ ha la faccia da Cambridge.”  
“Io però non leggo tanto. I romanzi non m’interessano, perché non raccontano mai la vita per quello che è.”  
“Intendi?”  
“I protagonisti si sposano o muoiono. Un punto e ti dicono che è tutto finito. Ma gli altri? Gli altri dove vanno? Sembra che non importi a nessuno.”  
“Sei una ragazza molto strana, Al. Molto, molto strana.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Comunque Tom…”  
“Non m’importa chi è, tanto che cambia? Io sono ancora qui e penso di restarci, almeno per un po’. Solo… Potresti ringraziarlo da parte mia? Sembrava davvero arrabbiato e non ho voglia di peggiorare la situazione.”  
“Allora sei più intelligente di come ti facevo! Tom era furioso e devi ringraziare il suo invidiabile autocontrollo, se non ti ha preso a schiaffi, perché, credimi, chiunque al suo posto l’avrebbe fatto.”  
“È giusto. In un certo senso, anzi, lo preferisco.”  
“A cosa?”  
“Voi non avete provato a capirmi: siete stati onesti. Tutti quelli che dicono di comprenderti, in realtà, vogliono chiuderti la bocca e smettere di ascoltarti. Non mi piacciono gli ipocriti, soprattutto quando sono gentili.”

*

 _Tom._  
   
Come Jane, Emma non chiede mai ‘permesso’. Dovrebbe detestarla, per la facilità con cui lo coglie sempre di sorpresa e lo stringe alle corde dei suoi troppi limiti, ma l’abitudine vince il risentimento.  
 _Facciamo gli attori per il gusto di nasconderci. Ci innamoriamo perché non vediamo l’ora che qualcuno ci sfili le mutande_ : gliel’ha detto Sir Anthony Hopkins e Tom ci crede – perché è parola di Odino e anche un po’ di Hannibal, due tipi poco raccomandabili cui è meglio dar credito.  
   
“Hai una febbre da cavallo e abbai come un cane: tu non sei più mio fratello, ma la discarica di uno zoo!”  
   
Tom schiaccia la testa sotto il cuscino e non reagisce, perché per lei è pelle nuda persino quando tenta la carta disperata del fratello maggiore – che poi ha senso chiamare in conto un diritto di nascita, quando la vita ti sgretola come una morena? Non sei mai più saggio: a volte solo più stanco, ammaccato, sconfitto.  
Emma si sdraia al suo fianco e gli allunga un paio di calci ben poco interlocutori. “Sbozzolati e parliamo. Non m’importa se sembri Gollum: qui urge la terapia d’urto.”  
Tom sospira; ci prova, almeno, prima che un accesso di tosse gli tolga fiato e voglia di vivere. “Che vuoi, Emma, sul serio! È così difficile capire che voglio starmene in pace?”  
“No, è fin troppo semplice, infatti: ed io non sono d’accordo.”  
“Meraviglioso… Adesso non sono nemmeno più libero di…”  
“Di renderti ridicolo, _Scopa_ : perché lo sei e mio fratello non lo merita.”  
   
 _Touché_.

*

Ammalarsi ha perso il suo fascino dai tempi di Eton: ammesso che qualcuno possa trovare consolante crogiolarsi nel muco, di sicuro non ti conviene quando diventa un affare strettamente personale. Se non c’è nessuno a proteggerti, a preoccuparsi per te e a rimboccarti le coperte, tanto vale star bene e tenere impegnate la testa, le gambe, le mani. In collegio c’erano le lezioni, il rugby, il teatro. C’era il chiocciare sommesso della ghiaia nei mattini d’inverno e l’odore della pioggia. C’era già la lucidità spietata con cui guarda se stesso e, a poterlo fare, si prenderebbe a calci.  
   
 _Tu non sei una persona attiva, né dotata, né interessante. Tu sei uno che preferisce evitare il silenzio per non incontrarsi._  
   
A differenza di una stupida ragazzina melodrammatica, però, non è mai battuto in ritirata.  
   
Strizza le palpebre. Il led digitale è una nebbiolina sfocata che non gli interessa decifrare. Rovesciato, il BlackBerry pare ancora intatto, nonostante il lancio rabbioso con cui se n’è disfatto l’ultima volta in cui ha sfogliato il folder dei messaggi.  
   
 _Non credo di poter rientrare la prossima settimana. I tedeschi negoziano diritti come se dovessero invadere ogni volta la Polonia. Ti amo. Jane_  
   
Non le ha risposto perché non avrebbe saputo che dirle e perché non è mai stato bravo a dissimulare la propria irritazione. È un contaballe penoso, per questo si è scelto un mestiere in cui puoi andartene in giro nudo senza che nessuno punti il dito. Senza, soprattutto, che nessuno capisca davvero chi sei.  
 _Perché non la raggiungi tu?_ ha suggerito Emma. Una proposta innocua, piena di buonsenso.  
 _Perché non voglio starle tra i piedi._  
La secchezza dell’asserto gli è parsa disturbante come l’ha sputata fuori. Nella formulazione originaria, tuttavia, suonava persino peggio.  
 _Perché sono tanto generoso da concedere la reciprocità._  
Emma ha risparmiato commenti, ma non sguardi – _quello sguardo_.  
   
 _Da quando hai smesso d’essere il suo eroe per trasformarti nella discarica di uno zoo?_  
Ecco una buona domanda. Davvero una buona domanda.  
   
Si trascina fuori dal letto, la testa pesante e le gambe molli. Ha bisogno di una doccia e d’illudersi che un po’ d’acqua possa lavare via tutto: i ricordi, il raffreddore, le delusioni. Cancellerà altre due o tre dita di Tom e le sostituirà con l’attraente sorriso di un baro di trent’anni: invincibile, persino se è uno che perde sempre. Soprattutto quando guarda la vita dal gradino più alto e si accorge che non gli basta ancora.

*

 _For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person._  
 _And we are finally home._  
― Stephanie Perkins, _Anna and the French Kiss_

 _Alana._  
   
La prima volta in cui Dan si è sballato di brutto dovevamo ancora compiere tredici anni. Quella sera i vecchi ci avevano abbandonato per una cena a Downing Street, senza immaginare che il figlio perfetto avrebbe allungato una picconata alla consacrazione politica del Rt Hon. Speaker. Dany era già molto bello e, se ricevevano in casa, non era raro che lo esibissero come un supplemento d’argenteria.  
Io evitavo di farmi vedere dal giorno in cui il Segretario di Stato per la Salute si era sentito in dovere di segnalarmi l’urgenza di un tampone.  
Se le mestruazioni non rientrano tra i temi dibattuti in Parlamento, fidatevi: c’è un perché; di sicuro sono qualcosa che può imbarazzare un ministro e mezzo Gabinetto.  
Secondo Dan me l’ero presa troppo e per una sciocchezza, ma mio fratello era quello che conosceva a memoria l’albero genealogico di Plantageneti e Lancaster, non la figlia muta e mestruata.  
Entrambi preferivamo comunque evitare assembramenti di adulti disposti a giurarsi lealtà e devozione eterna appena prima di fottersi a vicenda per una poltrona.  
A Dan non piaceva vivere ancora prima di uccidersi: ora lo so. In caso contrario non avrebbe battuto di continuo Camden Town per procurarsi pasticche o qualcosa di peggio. Quella sera aveva fumato eroina – me lo disse quasi un anno più tardi – e vomitò per due ore. Potevo chiamare la governante, il 999, supplicare i vecchi al telefono, invece rimasi incollata alla porta, il culone ancorato al pavimento gelato, mentre mio fratello sputava l’anima nel bagno di servizio.  
Avrei dovuto leggere Jane Eyre per una relazione scolastica, ma non sono mai andata oltre il primo capitolo. Avevo già la mia matta in soffitta: dovevo solo trovarla.  
   
Ci pensavo – _ri_ -pensavo – questa mattina, mentre passeggiavo lungo la Chalk Farm. Nonno ha detto: “Forse sei un po’ dimagrita. Camminare ti fa bene.” Immagino che se avessi una meta sarebbe ancora meglio, ma l’essenziale è che non gli stia troppo tra i piedi.  
Un fallimento invisibile non diventa un successo, però disturba meno: fin lì ci arrivo da sola.  
Ho incontrato Emma all’altezza della stazione della metro. Indossava una giacca di pelle strepitosa e sono stata abbastanza sfacciata da farglielo notare. Emma ha riso – ride e sorride di continuo. Forse è per questo che mi sembra bellissima – e detto: “È di mio fratello. Se scopre che gliel’ho rubata, mi uccide.”  
Ha usato quelle parole senza doverci pensare, come capitava anche a me.  
 _Ti uccido_ , _mi uccido_ , _l’ammazzo_ : il verbo del _pendolo_ è quello che coniughiamo sempre a sproposito.  
Avrei voluto correggerla, ma sono rimasta in silenzio. Mi mancano i discorsi ‘da fratelli’ almeno quanto mi manca Dan: mi accontento di qualunque surrogato.  
“C’è una farmacia da queste parti?”  
“Sì.”  
“Allora spiegami come trovarla… Anzi, accompagnami tu.”  
Sono rimasta di sasso. Emma ha stretto la cinghia della mia borsa e le ha allungato un paio di strattoni. “Ha un raffreddore terribile ed è solo colpa tua. Non volevi espiare?”  
Spesso non capisco l’ironia o mi offendo quando ci si aspetta che rida. Di solito, però, chi parla non si prende il disturbo di guardarmi in faccia.  
“Scusa,” ho risposto, anche se non aveva molto senso.  
“Dai, fammi compagnia! Vengo in pace in terra straniera.”  
Ha usato un buffo accento gallese ed io mi sono sciolta: ho riso fino a singhiozzare, senza preoccuparmi di sembrare stupida.  
Se è un effetto collaterale delle paroxetine, non è poi tanto male.

*

“ _Al_ sta per?”  
Eravamo sulla via del ritorno. A quell’ora c’era poca gente in giro e nessuno faceva caso a noi due. Per la prima volta mi sono sentita _normale_ dopo un secolo e nemmeno immaginava quanto gliene fossi grata.  
“Alana.”  
“È un bel nome.”  
“A me non è mai piaciuto. Suona vecchio.”  
“È antico. Ha origini celtiche, vero?”  
Ho fatto spallucce: non per scortesia, ma per l’imbarazzo di non saper cosa dire.  
“Tuo nonno che tipo è? Il mio era un pazzo molto divertente… Il nonno _buono_ , intendo. Alla tua età mi sarei trasferita volentieri da lui, se fosse stato ancora vivo.”  
“È mio nonno… Cioè, che altro posso dire?”  
Emma ha sollevato un sopracciglio e sbuffato. “Avrà almeno un hobby che non sia monitorare il prato di mio fratello!”  
“A me non sembra un prato,” ho detto. Da come mi ha guardato, devo aver superato una specie d’esame senza rendermene conto.  
“Mi ospita. Devo accontentarmi.”  
Non volevo che mi domandasse altro, benché quelle parole giustificassero un interrogatorio, ed Emma non mi ha deluso.  
Mi sarebbe piaciuta una sorella come lei.  
Se ci fosse stata una Emma anche per Dany e me, le rose di Kensal Green fiorirebbero per qualcun altro.

*

 _Tom._  
   
“ _Hai una voce strana. Mi devo preoccupare?_ ”  
“Forse la linea è disturbata.”  
“ _Sicuro?_ ”  
“Sì, va tutto bene.”  
“ _La tua stalker?_ ”  
“Non è una stalker. È la nipote del vicino.”  
“ _Perciò sei più tranquillo, vero?_ ”  
“Senti… Mi sono comportato come un deficiente e…”  
“ _Va bene così. Mi vai bene così. Sei più carino quando esci dal personaggio._ ”  
“Io… _Che_?”  
“ _Per farmi perdonare l’assenza, vale se ti dico che ho due posti assicurati per Wimbledon?_ ”  
“Giura?”  
“ _Giuro._ ”  
“Ti amo!”  
“ _In questo momento non sei molto credibile, ma apprezzo lo stesso._ ”  
“Grazie Jane… Non so che dire.”  
“ _Non dire:_ fare.”  
“Per esempio procurarmi una confezione gigante di pillole per il mal di mare?”  
“ _Potrebbe essere un’idea, anche se pensavo a un’alternativa più compromettente._ ”  
   
Tom sorride e Jane lo sa, perché si ama con gli occhi chiusi e con le orecchie aperte.  
Si ama quando si sogna o si respira a uno stesso ritmo.  
   
“Del genere?”  
“ _C’è un po’ troppa gente qui intorno per formulare una richiesta esplicita, ma vorrei trovarti vestito solo delle tue millemila irresistibili lentiggini. Mi accontenteresti?_ ”  
   
 _Puoi giurarci… Oh, sicuro!_  
   
“Che combini, Tom?”  
   
La voce di Emma lo pungola a tradimento.  
   
“… E perché saltelli come un cretino? Quasi quasi ti preferivo moribondo.”  
“Ed io in fasce,” mugugna, prima di voltarsi.  
   
“Sì, nell’insieme non fa proprio schifo, convengo… Ma non guardarlo così, Al. ‘Sta faccia da Cambridge è troppo vecchia per te.”  
“Ma che…”  
“Che ne dici di aggiungere qualcos’altro alle mutande? Abbiamo ospiti, se non te ne fossi accorto.” 


	8. Sneguročka

_It is easier to forgive an enemy_  
 _than to forgive a friend._  
― William Blake

 _Tom._  
   
Nessuno ama davvero le sorprese.  
Se sei un baro capace, riesci a simulare il fastidio con la noncuranza di una battuta, un sorriso di circostanza, persino parole che invitino a pensare il contrario.  
Se sei di quelli per i quali il controllo è una colla una maschera una scusa come un’altra per non sbriciolarsi, l’inatteso è uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
Tom stenta a registrare i dettagli. La febbre lo rallenta o forse è un ultimo, disperato guizzo di autoconservazione.  
 _Non a me_ , si ripete incredulo. _Non questo_.  
Emma, che indossa la sua giacca preferita – _perché? Quando se n’è appropriata?_ – invita l’intrusa ad accomodarsi, prima di fissarlo ancora una volta come se fosse lui il corpo estraneo.  
 _Lui_.  
Il padrone di casa.  
La _vittima_.  
“Tom, mi hai sentito? Anche se il tuo _derrière_ da Cambridge è sempre stato meglio della faccia, non…”  
Solleva l’indice e se lo porta alle labbra. La ragazzina dà loro le spalle, dunque non può vedere. Meglio così: non indovinerebbe comunque quanta crudeltà possa nascondersi dietro la banalità di un gesto.  
Emma tace, ma non china il viso. È un gioco di forza, il loro, e forse dovrebbe spaventarlo il piacere che gli procura condurlo. Si domanda se non sia un’eredità di James anche questa; la stessa che gli ha regalato milioni di sterline e la popolarità di un buffone cornuto.  
 _Non una parola. Taci o te ne pentirai._  
 _Mi hai deluso._  
Emma tortura tra le mani un involto di spessa carta marrone; le dita tradiscono nervosismo, forse un risentimento altrettanto forte del suo. Non sa quanto duri il loro muto palleggio: non è il primo, tuttavia, a cedere. Non lo è mai stato.  
Avanza di un paio di passi, abbastanza da costringerla ad arretrare.  
“Ce ne andiamo subito, d’accordo?”  
“Non provare a rifarlo.”  
“Ho capito.”  
“Lo spero per te.”  
Ora la ragazzina li sta osservando, ma quell’evidenza non lo preoccupa: l’inquietudine di Emma neutralizza la sua.  
“Torno in camera,” dice.  
La sua voce, arrochita dalla tosse, ha un timbro metallico che non gli dispiace, perché è fredda e incolore. È così, del resto, che dovrebbe essere un uomo.

*

 _Alana._  
   
Ho sempre pensato che, tra le espressioni da libro o da film, fosse una delle più insulse, finché non me la sono sentita sulla pelle.  
 _E su di loro scese il gelo…_ Avete presente?  
Credo di non aver percepito un simile imbarazzo nell’aria dal giorno in cui fui interrogata per la prima volta in algebra. E anche allora – lo giuro – l’atmosfera non sembrava altrettanto pesante.  
Sarà, per dirla come Dan, che ho il melodramma nel sangue, ma avrei preferito che l’invito di Emma non ci fosse mai stato.  
Quando siamo uscite, nessuna delle due ha parlato per due o tre milioni di secondi. Ce ne stavamo pietrificate sul marciapiede, tra la colonna del cancello e un prugno coperto di tigna. Sotto una nevicata di petali biancastri, pareva di nuovo inverno, persino se non c’erano nuvole e il sole lucidava il ligustro del nonno.  
“Tuo fratello è molto carino, ma è uno stronzo,” ho detto all’improvviso, poi, senza riprendere fiato: “Un sasso era troppo poco.”  
Emma ha aperto la bocca e non l’ha richiusa per parecchio. Se ha tentato una replica, tuttavia, non so: a quel punto mi vergognavo troppo per attendere una qualunque reazione.  
   
A casa, insieme al nonno, c’era una mummia vestita da becchino.  
“Saluta il professor Crawford,” ha ordinato il vecchio, quando ero già pronta a imboccare le scale e nebulizzarmi. Ho farfugliato il ‘ _buonasera_ ’ più falso del mio repertorio, sforzandomi di tenere la testa abbastanza alta da tradire non dico _intelligenza_ , ma almeno una briciola di dignità.  
L’ospite aveva la faccia di bronzo tipica degli accademici: una stele di pietra su cui se ne sta sbozzato l’essenziale, ma poco o nulla di umano.  
Non ha risposto al mio saluto, né mostrato fastidio per l’insistenza con cui fissavo l’enorme neo peloso che aveva al lato del naso. Dan avrebbe riso fino alle lacrime, se gli avessi raccontato di quel pezzetto di disgustosa moquette organica.  
In cucina, Aniela impastava brioche e cantava una canzone del suo Paese. Forse perché non capisco il polacco, forse perché avevo bisogno di una voce che non tradisse rabbia o _niente_ , mi ha riempito di allegria e l’ho raggiunta. Come mi ha visto, però, si è interrotta subito.  
“Vuoi un dolce? Ti preparo un sandwich?”  
Ero digiuna dal mattino, ma non avevo fame. Non _quella_ , almeno.  
Le ho indicato le mani impiastrate di farina e uova e fecola. “Posso aiutarti? Voglio imparare.”  
No, volevo prendere a pugni qualcosa senza che nessuno mi chiedesse il _perché_ : la pasta non si lamenta, è solo quanto le chiedi di essere – un futuro che puoi controllare.  
Aniela sembrava più spaventata che non contenta della mia richiesta. Non posso biasimarla: immagino che la nipote del padrone, nel suo mondo ideale, non si affacci in cucina a mendicare attenzione.  
La nipote del padrone, d’altra parte, non dovrebbe nemmeno essere brutta, grassa e matta, o sbaglio?  
“Che vorresti fare?”  
“Non so… Muffin?”  
A Dany piacevano con le gocce di cioccolato, le noci o l’uvetta. Affondo in questa pappa molle fino al gomito e imprimo alla mia preghiera un ritmo fatto di _cick ciack_.  
 _Riposa in pace. Riposa in pace._  
 _Lasciami in pace. Lasciami in pace._  
Vorrei un boccone che fosse dolce anche per me, non solo per i morti.

*

 _Il ne faut pas toucher aux idoles:_  
 _la dorure en reste aux mains._  
― Gustave Flaubert, _Madame Bovary_

 _Tom._  
   
Il problema è che per essere stronzi serve la vocazione. _Sissignore_ : cinismo, perfidia, doppiogiochismo non sono per tutti. C’è chi se ne vanta e chi, se potesse riavvolgere il nastro, cancellerebbe proprio gli sgarbi inutili, le battute stizzite, l’impazienza degli egoisti.  
 _Solo gli imbecilli godono del dolore degli altri. Solo i deboli confondono il terrore con l’autorità_ : sono le due regole con le quali si è sforzato di diventare adulto, per scoprire che riesce a infrangerle come qualunque altro idiota. A differenza di una categoria nutrita e piuttosto affollata, tuttavia, possiede una coscienza che abbatterebbe a testate il Big Ben.  
Sospira.  
Ha passato la notte a rotolare come un cane pulcioso tra le lenzuola, alla ricerca di un lembo di federa che non gli sembrasse bollente. Perseguitato dalla tosse, dal senso di colpa e dagli ultimi refoli di una rabbia assassina, ha contato greggi di lupi.  
Quando la stanchezza ha polverizzato anche l’ultimo brandello di lucidità – erano ormai le sei del mattino – e pregustava l’illusoria tregua di un sonno comatoso, si è svegliato il BlackBerry.  
 _Emma_ , ha pensato. _Le rispondo subito, mi scuso, mi umilio e forse ritroverò la pace_.  
Ma non era Emma, _oh, no_! Se abusi della generosità del Destino, l’altro piatto della libra ti arriva sempre sui denti.  
   
“ _Che hai combinato?_ ”  
A Chennai doveva essere quasi mezzogiorno: l’ora in cui Sarah è più efficiente e pericolosa.  
“A quale proposito e perché mi chiami all’alba? Io ho il buongusto di ricordarmi che ci dividono più di cinque ore di fuso.”  
“ _È la tua fortuna, al momento, credimi, perché non ti avrebbe salvato l’essere il cocco di mamma._ ”  
“Scusa?”  
“ _Hai fatto piangere_ mia _sorella!_ ”  
“Fino a prova contraria è anche la _mia_ e… Però! Che prova di maturità! Il _fratello cattivo_ le fa notare che ha commesso un’idiozia e corre a frignare dalla _sorella grande_?”  
“ _Ma sta’ zitto! Le ho dovuto estorcere due parole con la forza e mi sono bastate._ ”  
“A emettere la sentenza? Cos’è, Dharmaśāstra o Shariʿah?”  
“ _Non m’incanti, Tommy. Il tuo raffinato umorismo da Cambridge spendilo per le imbecilli che sbavano su una locandina. Io so chi sei._ ”  
   
 _D’accordo, Loki, hai carta bianca._  
 _Giuro che non farò nulla per controllarti e ti offro tutte le attenuanti del caso._  
 _Sono circondato da stronzi. Anzi:_ stronze _._  
   
“E chi sarei, di’… Sono curioso di sentire la saggia Sarah Alexandra pontificare.”  
“ _Un ragazzino, ecco cosa sei. Il viziatissimo principino di casa._ ”  
“Stai andando a braccio, vero? E, fattelo dire, per essere una giornalista, non sei particolarmente brava a spararle grosse.”  
“ _Oh, cielo! Dimenticavo la tua vocazione da primadonna col complesso del padre. Ancora con la storia che ti hanno abbandonato? Fidati,_ tesoro _: il collegio è una soluzione di lusso, se l’alternativa è gustarsi in diretta la fine del_ tuo _mondo, con una bambina di otto anni che vuol sapere perché di un padre restino appena un mucchio di scatole._ ”  
“Hai finito?”  
“ _No, ho appena cominciato._ ”  
“Be’, mi spiace per te, perché non ho intenzione di…”  
“ _Quanto brucia la verità, Tommy? È destabilizzante, vero, scendere dal piedistallo?_ ”  
“Se c’è una che dovrebbe ridimensionare e non poco la propria autostima, quella sei…”  
“ _Ai giornali puoi raccontare tutte le frottole che vuoi. Puoi passare per quello sensibile, quello umile e persino quello_ generoso _, ma quando_ tua _sorella ha chiesto un po’ di complicità per aiutare qualcuno che aveva_ davvero _bisogno d’aiuto, tu che hai fatto? Le telecamere erano spente e il signor Hiddleston preferiva risparmiarsi la fatica!_ ”  
“E la povera vittima del mio egoismo ti ha anche detto chi ha ripescato la deficiente?”  
“ _Sarebbe solo un’altra prova del fatto che mio fratello era un essere umano decente, prima che cominciasse a fidarsi delle invenzioni di gente come me._ ”  
“No, _tuo_ fratello non ne può più d’essere sempre sotto esame per qualcosa! D’essere processato, anzi, per qualunque cosa abbia voglia o non voglia di fare. Parto per l’Africa e sono un ipocrita, rifiuto un autografo perché sto svenendo dalla stanchezza e mi sono montato la testa. Voglio vivere in pace e divento un ingrato. Ma che volete tutti da me, si può sapere?”  
“ _Povero piccolo! Il mondo è fin troppo crudele a chiederti un minuto in cambio dei milioni che guadagni!_ ”  
“Sarah… Sai che ti dico?”  
“ _Non aspetto altro._ ”  
“Strozzati con i tuoi giudizi e va’ al diavolo!”  
   
Ha interrotto subito la comunicazione ma già sapeva che non sarebbe bastato. Sarah è come James: non ha bisogno di colpirlo per lasciarlo pieno di lividi.  
   
La luce rosata dell’alba cede il passo al giallo tenue di un mattino ancora giovane. Gli scoppia la testa e qualcosa, tra lo stomaco e la gola, è conciato persino peggio.  
È in momenti come questi che la solitudine diventa una cappa di piombo: doveva essere la sua armatura, invece è una gabbia attraverso le cui sbarre ferirlo è facile.  
   
 _Troppo facile, ‘fanculo a me._  
   
Il Blackberry vibra di nuovo. Insistente. Accusatorio.  
   
“Cos’è che vuoi, ancora? L’ultima parola?”  
“ _Tom?_ ”  
   
 _Respira. Respira. Respira._  
   
“ _Se è il momento sbagliato…_ ”  
“No, Chris… Io…”  
   
 _Respira. Respira. Respira._  
   
“ _Ehi… Va tutto bene. Io sono qui. Parla quando te la senti, va bene?_ ”  
   
Alle spalle di Chris, l’oceano ruggisce con la forza rabbiosa che ha sempre la notte. Schiuma e brontola e si frange a riva inghiottendo ogni altro suono.  
Basterà a soffocare i suoi singhiozzi?  
Non gliene frega niente.

*

 _Alana._  
   
Il nonno vuole che sostenga gli esami da privatista, il che spiega la mummia in salotto e, soprattutto, l’agguato che mi ha teso questa mattina, mentre masticavo uno dei miei muffin – gommoso, ma non orribile come temevo.  
“Non puoi passare il resto della vita a non fare niente,” ha esordito il vecchio. “Non sarebbe _decoroso_.”  
Ho aperto la bocca e smollicato il palissandro.  
“Letteratura inglese, storia e analisi matematica: nessuno si aspetta una tripla A, ma che tenti almeno di guadagnarti l’ammissione in un ateneo che non scimmiotti i college americani.”  
Ho strizzato così forte il resto del dolce da sentire il palmo impiastrato da una pappa di briciole e sudore, tiepida come merda.  
“Non ci mancano i soldi, né le conoscenze per… Alana? Dove pensi di andare?”  
Sono scappata via prima che il desiderio di buttarmi dal tetto diventasse assoluto; prima di trasformarmi in cibo per cani e poi nel numero di una statistica.  
 _È morto il gemello e il suo cuore non ha retto_ : direbbero così? _Sicuro_.  
Invece il cuore tiene forse meglio del resto e non sono più _solo_ disperata: sono furiosa.  
Ce l’ho con Dany, perché era un cacasotto travestito da supereroe e ce l’ho con mamma, perché non mi ha mai voluto, e con papà, tanto preso dal suo gabinetto da non capire che i suoi figli stavano buttando la vita nel cesso.  
Ce l’ho con il nonno, perché non riesce ad amarmi pur non avendo scelta.  
Ce l’ho con me, perché sono una buona a nulla e me lo faccio bastare.  
Sono tornata a Kensal Green, cioè l’unico luogo cui senta di appartenere: un giardino di morti, sognatori silenziosi, petali calpestati.  
I vicini di Dan sono una bambina di otto anni e una madre di trentaquattro. _Un incidente_ , ho pensato la prima volta in cui ho notato la Barbie accomodata tra i rami di un esile ciliegio.  
La vita stessa, però, è un _incidente_. Tutto _capita_ e ti arriva addosso come grandine.  
Le rose di mio fratello, sgualcite dalle piogge recenti, non sembravano né belle, né malinconiche ma bugiarde.  
Non sono lui, non me, non i nostri vecchi. La famiglia Bennett ha smesso di esistere come un quattordicenne egoista ci ha preferito un cappio.  
Mi sono avventata sul roseto e ho cominciato a strappare e sfogliare e calpestare, mentre le spine tagliavano i palmi e mi entravano sotto la pelle.  
Non sentivo niente comunque.  
 _Quando il male ce l’hai nella testa_ , mi ha detto una volta _Cut_ , _devi lacerare per farlo uscire_.  
Allora mi pareva una stronzata, adesso ancora di più: se è parte di te, il dolore non esce.  
È la carne che vivi, come un vestito troppo stretto.

*

 _Discouragement is like a scorpion in your shoe;_  
 _it takes courage to toss it out so you can move on._  
― Richelle E. Goodrich

 _Tom._  
   
Miss Rose è una di quelle creature fortunate per le quali puoi spendere il proverbiale _nomen omen_ senza farne un insulto. Spumosa e spumeggiante come un crisantemo nel pieno della fioritura, un’età compresa tra i settanta e i centosettanta anni, ha il nome di un fiore e, tra i fiori, vive un’esistenza di pollini, nastri e complimenti ipocriti.  
Tom naufraga tra calle e ciclamini, nasturzi e roselline rampicanti, domandandosi quale tinta debba indossare il rimorso per risultare credibile. In alternativa, perché non abbia continuato a piagnucolare all’orecchio di Chris, incurante del fuso e del sacrosanto imbarazzo del suo miglior amico.  
“Per la signorina Arthy, vero?” pigola Miss Rose, spuntando ( _sbocciando_ ) tra il denso fogliame di un ficus come un pipistrello della frutta – gli ha appena bruciato due anni di vita e sorride compiaciuta, la vecchia.  
I greci avevano ragione: la vita può essere un’infinita tragedia.  
“Veramente sarebbero per mia sorella.”  
Miss Rose solleva un sopracciglio definito da generose passate di matita. “Per sua _sorella_?”  
La vetrina-bovindo, affacciata su Haverstock Hill Road, riflette una luce grigiastra.  
Pioverà di nuovo, Jane non torna, ha un’emicrania feroce e una vecchia impicciona gli ha appena ricamato addosso il sudario patetico di quello sedotto e abbandonato.  
Il suo karma ha bisogno di un restauro, deve farsene una ragione. Magari anche provare a capire perché chiunque ritenga ovvio che una donna non veda l’ora di piantarlo in asso.  
“Un compleanno? Una nascita?”  
“ _Scuse_ ,” replica laconico e prega che Miss Rose non pretenda altro, perché il prossimo supercattivo del repertorio potrebbe essere un pericoloso fuoriprogramma.  
“Scuse per _cosa_?”  
Si massaggia le tempie, sospira.  
   
 _Non importa se non sei perfetto, nessuno lo è. Capita a tutti di avere una giornata sbagliata, ma non vuol dire essere_ sbagliati _, solo umani._  
 _Fammi un favore, Tom: conceditelo. Te lo meriti come il resto del mondo._  
   
Le parole di Chris sono un’ancora che lo tiene a galla, mentre trasforma l’irritazione nella smorfia innocente di un’ _immacolata faccia da Cambridge_.  
“Abbiamo avuto una discussione piuttosto spiacevole, credo soprattutto per colpa mia. Ho pensato che dei fiori le avrebbero fatto piacere.”  
   
La vecchia strizza la boccuccia rugosa e annuisce: è tornato in carattere, a quanto pare; il bravo ragazzo che piace alle nonne e non fa piangere le sorelle minori.  
   
“Siamo fortunati!” trilla Miss Rose. “Il nostro fiore è il giacinto porpora. Magari con un tocco di gelsomino?”  
   
Tom solleva i palmi: è stato già preso a sassate da un’Ofelia rabbiosa, ridicolizzato da un avvocato delle cause perse e morso da un’autentica vipera indiana. Un incontro ravvicinato con le cesoie di un’anziana caramellosa sarebbe il coronamento di un primato che non gli interessa strappare.  
   
“Le lascio l’indirizzo per la consegna.”  
“E per la signorina Arthy? Proprio niente?”  
   
 _Odino, dammi la forza…_  
   
“È a Berlino, perciò non credo che…”  
   
 _Di.nuovo.quello.sguardo._  
   
“… In effetti sono già in ritardo per il volo. Buona giornata!”

*

 _Alana._  
   
Quando la dottoressa Phillips tornerà da New York, le dirò che ha fallito – che _ho_ fallito – perché tutti i confetti del mondo non basteranno comunque ad aggiustarmi la testa. Non è Mary Poppins, né Gesù Cristo: un po’ di zucchero non aiuta mai a inghiottire la pillola, né la vita.  
Ho guardato la mia opera di devastazione con il distacco dell’artista: non una rosa si è salvata, non un bocciolo. A terra stagnava, accusatoria, una marmellata dai colori troppo accesi per la nebbia che m’intossicava il cervello.  
Ho fatto il nido tra foglie sminuzzate e qualche petalo ancora intatto, quasi fossi la protagonista d’una di quelle leggende russe che Dany ed io adoravamo da bambini. D’inverno, accoccolati sotto le coperte, fingevamo d’essere a _Nessundove_ , mentre sfogliavamo un vecchio, magnifico libro che era stato di nostra madre. Se chiudo gli occhi, mi pare ancora di accarezzarne la spessa costola di cuoio, rassicurata dal respiro di mio fratello, dal battito di un cuore nato con me e per me.  
Tra le pagine color avorio, Baba Jaga viaggiava sulla sua isba dalle zampe di gallina, pregava la povera Vassilissa, latravano lupi spaventosi; c’erano steppe infinite, cigni che diventavano principesse e principi dal cuore di ghiaccio.  
Là dentro chiudevamo i sogni che ci raccontavamo da svegli, senza immaginare che la nostra, di storia, non sarebbe andata oltre uno striminzito _c’era una volta_.  
   
 _Il re e la regina ebbero due figli._  
 _Uno era bello come il sole, l’altra, timida come la luna._  
 _Un giorno il sole smise di sorgere e la luna sparì, perché senza luce era un sasso inutile._  
   
Sono uscita dal parco passando per il _Crematorium_ ; il pavimento era ingombro di fiori e una locandina listata a lutto salutava Malcom Christopher Lawson, di anni venti.  
 _A guardarti sembravi un tipo felice_ , ho detto, _ma tutti i mongoloidi lo sono, no?_  
Il libro degli ospiti, ancora squadernato sul leggio, era pieno di messaggi.  
Malcom Christopher Lawson, down di vent’anni, aveva una vita da rimpiangere. Alana Bennett, invece?  
Mi è venuta in mente _Cut_ , l’unica persona che, al momento, potrei chiamare ‘amica’.  
Una sfigata, autolesionista di Stratford, matta, derelitta e abbastanza determinata da darci un taglio.  
   
Ho cominciato a camminare lungo Harrow Road, senza guardare niente. Non avevo voglia di prendere l’autobus e sprofondare nella pancia della metropolitana era davvero l’ultimo dei miei desideri. Ho pensato che avrei potuto fare proprio _quello_ : camminare e non fermarmi più.  
Magari fino a Brighton o a Dover o a Chesil Beach.  
O in fondo al mare.  
   
“Al… Ti chiami Al, vero?”  
   
Non ho risposto. Non subito.  
La Jaguar ha rallentato.  
Conoscevo quella voce e mi sembrava una valida ragione per non cedere.  
   
“Ti diverte tanto incasinare la vita del prossimo?”  
   
Ho sollevato il capo. Tom si è sporto dal finestrino.  
   
“Tuo nonno ha quasi raso al suolo la siepe e preferirei non essere la prossima vittima. Torniamo a casa, va bene?”


	9. Cercami

_Because I can’t save anybody;_  
 _not as a doctor, not as a son._  
 _And because I can’t save anybody,_  
 _I can’t save myself._  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Choke_

 _Alana._  
   
Una volta ho salvato la vita a Dan. Fu l’unica, che io ricordi, in cui sia riuscita a sentirmi fiera di me stessa.  
No, mento ancora, perché non l’ho pensato in quel momento, né dopo.  
Nessuno mi ha detto _brava_ , né, probabilmente, ha ritenuto che fosse giusto riconoscermi un merito.  
Nessuno tra chi avrebbe dovuto proteggermi e restarmi accanto, almeno.  
   
All’epoca avevamo dieci anni, mio padre aveva finalmente espugnato la House of Commons e il nonno, di conseguenza, non sentiva più il bisogno di rinfacciare alla figlia la vergogna di aver sposato un ambizioso arricchito, anziché un contino decaduto con la esse blesa e le buone maniere del purosangue.  
Mio fratello detestava quel grottesco succedersi di cocktail, cene eleganti e benessere esibito come un paio di gemelli pacchiani. Definiva ‘ _sarcasmo_ ’ il veleno che nasceva da un’intelligenza cattiva e da un ingrediente che non potevo allora cogliere, perché ero infantile e pura: _abbandono_.  
A me mancava nostro padre, la certezza che, se mi fossi nascosta sotto la sua scrivania, avrebbe finto di disperarsi per la mia scomparsa e poi me l’avrebbe chiesto: _che hai, Al? Cos’è successo?_  
Non era mai stato una presenza costante nella mia infanzia, ma, quando c’era, si ricordava di me – _anche_ di me.  
Adesso era un politico a tempo pieno ed io, _tempo perso_.  
   
Quel pomeriggio di sette anni fa, tanto per cambiare, eravamo rimasti soli a casa, perché era il giorno libero della governante e Dan covava una strana febbricola da almeno una settimana.  
Rispetto a me, tanto sgraziata e indistruttibile da parere un insulto al cliché della ragazzina ricca sfondata, era sempre stato più delicato; non malaticcio, quello no, ma abbastanza vulnerabile da rendere la prima adepta del suo culto – nostra madre – orgogliosa e paranoica al contempo.  
“Daniel è così _fine_ ,” diceva alle sue amiche. “Alana, _invece_ …”  
   
L’ennesima prova dell’inutilità della scuola racchiusa in tre sillabe: ti dicono che è un avverbio, anziché un insulto. C’era, in quell’ _invece_ , tutto il disappunto dell’artista tradito.  
Il suo rifiuto.  
   
La figlia mal riuscita succhiava un ghiacciolo all’amarena davanti alle repliche di _Dawson’s Creek_.  
Il tepore di un giugno umidiccio filtrava attraverso le imposte socchiuse, come l’odore penetrante dei fiori di Eaton Square.  
Un paio di settimane ancora e saremmo partiti per Saint-Malo, ad annoiarci dall’altra parte della Manica, perché mia madre potesse lamentarsi del pane troppo burroso, della scarsa igiene dei francesi e della loro lingua piena di suoni inutili.  
Non ne ero entusiasta: ancora non immaginavo che il pendolo fosse dietro l’angolo.  
Sullo schermo sfilavano le piagnucolose sequenze di un dramma improbabile, perché nessuna ragazza graziosa anche solo la metà di quelle che ammiccavano tra barche, palafitte e porticcioli troppo ordinati avrebbe mai subito un rifiuto o una delusione nel mondo _reale_.  
Leccavo svogliata il gelato, indugiavo sulla glasura croccante e m’immaginavo là dentro, catapultata oltre un vetro e il grigiore della mia esistenza: _io_ sarei stata un personaggio drammatico perfetto, non _loro_.  
   
Quanto puoi essere idiota per formulare un simile desiderio?  
   
I lamenti di Dany crebbero da un mugolio costante a urla tanto acute da farmi sobbalzare.  
L’avevo lasciato in camera che sonnecchiava: sempre che non fosse entrato Jack the Ripper a fargli la festa, non riuscivo a immaginare cosa potesse scatenare una simile reazione da parte sua. Pensai, anzi, che volesse farmi uno scherzo e che, febbre o meno, l’avrei dovuto ricambiare riempiendolo di botte.  
Quando oltrepassai la porta della sua stanza, tuttavia, era riverso a terra e si stringeva la pancia.  
“Che hai?” balbettai, nemmeno fosse nelle condizioni di rispondermi.  
Dany piangeva e respirava a fatica: era solo un _bambino_ , come me, non una statua di cera da esibire al Madame Tussauds con al collo il cartello ‘ _figlio esemplare_ ’.  
Scesi le scale a rotta di collo e chiamai il 999. Benché tutti mi considerassero una bamboccia molto ingenua, sapevo che dettare l’indirizzo avrebbe risolto ogni problema: per i privilegiati di Belgravia, l’ambulanza arriva subito.  
Al St. Thomas’ risultò che l’appendice di Dan si era infiammata al punto da esplodere: lo salvarono per miracolo ed è crudele ammettere oggi che fu tutta fatica sprecata.  
Seduta sullo scomodo divanetto della sala d’attesa, rodevo la pelle del pollice e m’insultavo come di consueto. I gemelli dovrebbero sentirsi, _no_? Invece io non mi ero accorta di niente.  
Accanto a me si accomodò un’infermiera sulla trentina; era carina, ma di quella bellezza spessa che hai quando non sei più una ragazza.  
“Ti sei comportata molto bene,” disse. “Se Daniel c’è ancora, è merito tuo.”  
Fu l’unica a usare simili parole per commentare l’accaduto. Quando arrivarono, né mia madre né mio padre si ricordarono di me. C’era solo Dany che era quasi morto e, _povero bambino, non c’era nessuno a occuparsi di lui_.  
   
 _Io_ chi ero, allora? Non bastavo come angelo custode?

*

 _Tom._  
   
Il professor Crock non gli ha dato modo di arrivare alla porta: l’aspettava sul marciapiede, accanto al birillo rosso smagliante della posta regia.  
Tom ha stretto i denti, un sorriso di finta cordialità stampato in viso e, nel cuore, la speranza di riuscire a evitare recriminazioni almeno sino alla prossima vita.  
 _Casa letto sonno_ : la sequenza più organizzata dei suoi pensieri (l’ _unica_ ) premeva in quella direzione, né consigliava deroghe. Già sapeva, tuttavia, che avrebbe reso le armi, perché quando il tuo Dio sa solo giudicare, rimetti a chiunque la possibilità di assediarti. Ti specchi nello sguardo degli altri, nella loro approvazione e la cerchi: come uno stupido, servilissimo cane.  
   
“L’ha vista?”  
Il vicino brutalizzava il ligustro con una canna dall’impugnatura dorata. Tom è arretrato d’istinto, pentendosene subito dopo.  
“Temo di non capire, professore.”  
   
Echi di un’altra vita: una lavagna piena di sgorbi, l’ansia degli esami, il terrore di non offrire la risposta corretta alla domanda sbagliata…  
   
Sir Crock ha fatto scivolare il palmo sulla guancia mal rasata e, per la prima volta dal giorno del trasloco, gli è parso solo vecchio, forse persino _fragile_.  
“Mia nipote Alana. Manca da questa mattina e temo che possa combinare qualche sciocchezza.”  
 _Anch’io_ , ha pensato.  
Poi ha fatto la cosa _giusta_ : ne è certo.  
   
   
“Come sapevi che ero lì?”  
   
La ragazzina apre la bocca dopo una decina di minuti.  
Tom sa che avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di avviare una conversazione, ma non è facile improvvisare nella vita come sul palcoscenico. Quello dell’esistenza è un teatro in cui ci si muove tentoni, barcollanti come ubriachi. E le parole soffocano, per questo finisci con lo sputarle a sproposito.  
   
“Sono uno scommettitore fortunato e no, non era difficile pensare a Kensal Green.”  
“Non sono brava nemmeno a sparire.”  
“Perché dovresti farlo?”  
Al si stringe nelle spalle, lo sguardo perso oltre il finestrino e chissà dove.  
“Senti, non sono affari miei, ma…”  
“Appunto: _non_ sono affari _tuoi_. Anche se te l’ha chiesto mio nonno, dovevi starne fuori.”  
“Non me l’ha domandato il professor Crock: è stata una mia scelta.”  
“Il motivo?”  
“Perché probabilmente un sasso non mi è bastato. Ti piace come risposta?”  
Al stira le labbra: un sorriso piccolo piccolo, che si affretta a nascondere, quasi se ne vergognasse.  
“Ammetto di non averti offerto il meglio di me, ma il bagno nella melma non è tra le attività che preferisco.”  
“Io facevo sul serio.”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Non lo dire. Non rovinare tutto.”  
Tom apre la bocca, ma per ribattere _cosa_?   
“Tu non mi conosci, perciò che io ci sia o non ci sia, a te non cambia niente, no? Le frasi fatte sono sempre patetiche.”  
“Pensi di conoscermi meglio tu?”  
La ragazzina si volta.  
“Non sono un supereroe, d’accordo, ma sono un essere umano e non posso fare a meno di sentirmi coinvolto dai guai dei miei simili.”  
“Che bella stronzata da biscotto della fortuna!”  
“Ti pregherei di moderare il linguaggio e no, non è una massima di Lao Tze, ma stavo citando Terenzio.”  
“Chi?”  
“Lascia perdere: è il principio che conta.”  
Al sbuffa. Qualcosa si è come ammorbidito in lei, sostituendo la gradevole vulnerabilità della bambina ai musi indisponenti dell’adolescente.  
“Era davvero preoccupato per me?”  
“Da morire, fidati.”  
“Sarebbe la prima volta.”  
“Ne sei sicura?”  
“Io non servo a nessuno. Se mi notano, è per criticarmi. Quando ci sono e basta, divento invisibile.”  
“Quanti anni hai, Al?”  
“Tra qualche settimana ne compio diciassette.”  
“Ti sei appena risposta da sola.”

*

 _To write poetry and to commit suicide,_  
 _apparently so contradictory,_  
 _had really been the same, attempts at escape._  
― John Fowles, _The Magus_

 _Alana_.  
   
Tom è molto diverso da Emma, eppure, al contempo, nessuno potrebbe negare che siano fratelli.  
Emma è più diretta, forse persino brutale, però anche… _Accessibile_?  
Con lei mi sento _normale_ , ammesso che possa usare una simile parola.  
Tom m’intimorisce un po’ – _tanto_.  
È gentile, eppure freddo, o forse è l’ _aria da Cambridge_ , che mi costringe a pensare a mio nonno, a mio padre, a tutte le volte in cui mi sono sentita stupida e fuori posto.  
   
“È comodo.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Quando un ragazzo ha un problema, la risposta che ottiene è: _colpa dell’età. Da adolescente anch’io… Blah blah_ e _blah_! Invece non è vero. La vita non è uno schifo per tutti. Ne sono sicura.”  
“Sono abbastanza vecchio da potertelo garantire, Al: purtroppo è così; c’è uno schifo più evidente e uno che devi sforzarti di riconoscere, ma vivere non è facile per principio.”  
“E tu? Che problemi avresti? Sei ricco e te la passi bene, no?”  
Tom stringe la presa sul volante come se volesse spezzarlo. Un gesto tanto violento che dovrei tagliarmi la lingua e premere il tasto _rewind_ – ammesso che ci sia.  
“Avere non è importante quanto essere e quello è un verbo che non fa sconti a nessuno.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Ne riparliamo quando… Oh, cazzo!”  
“Hai detto _cazzo_?”  
   
Vorrei prenderlo in giro, approfittare di questo momento in cui siamo solo umani e forse amici, ma il marciapiede prospiciente alla casa del nonno è un formicaio di sconosciuti. Ci sono tre auto della MET, un furgone della BBC e una piccola folla di curiosi che – ne sono certa – finge di struggersi per la grassona che ha sempre evitato.  
   
“È colpa mia,” dico. “Dovevo immaginarlo.”  
Tom spegne il motore. Le sue dita picchiettano il volante con una regolarità che farebbe invidia al pendolo.  
“Non posso accompagnarti.”  
“Ed io non voglio tornare a casa.”  
“Al, per favore: smettila di…”  
“Sono troppo brutta per te? Ti vergogni all’idea che…”  
Per tutta risposta, Tom riavvia il motore, ingrana la retromarcia e imbocca la Prince of Wales a una velocità da bullo metropolitano.  
“Che ti è preso adesso?”  
“Stai.zitta. Non riuscirete a farmi perdere la testa, tutti quanti… No, proprio no…”  
   
 _Secondo me, invece, sei già parecchio avanti._

*

 _Emma._  
   
 _So cosa starai pensando a questo punto e la risposta è **no**. _  
_La prossima volta, però, mandami Hulk: la malvagia strega dell’Est è peggio._  
 _Tom_  
   
Emma sorride e incolla il cartoncino allo sportello del frigorifero, tra una polaroid sbiadita di nonno Bill e uno scatto rubato al fratello più incasinato del mondo: gli vuole bene, anche quando la fa impazzire; forse gliene vuole ancor di più per la stessa ragione – perché è imperfetto, maldestro, stupido. E dolce, generoso, responsabile.  
“Potrei organizzare una cena… Magari coinvolgere anche Jane per farlo sciogliere un po’.”  
Sono pensieri oziosi, che le tengono compagnia tra una telefonata che non arriva e la ricerca di un vaso in grado di contenere il floreale rimorso di Mr. Hiddleston.  
“Speriamo che Sarah non abbia pestato duro come temo…”  
Poi, all’improvviso, il trillare insistente del campanello.  
   
“So di essere l’ultima persona al mondo che vorresti vedere, ma… Ho bisogno di una tregua, Em.”  
   
Potresti mai negarti a un deficiente che t’implora con lo sguardo da cucciolo di foca?  
Dovresti avere l’anima di pece. Quella di Emma, invece, è gialla, luminosa e morbida come un pulcino.

*

 _Alana._  
   
Mi ha trascinato da sua sorella, senza preavviso, né una ragione che potesse giustificare l’inversione di marcia. Tra noi, del resto, la temperatura era precipitata di nuovo a meno duecento, sicché me ne sono stata zitta.  
Scommetto che scrive horror o thriller pieni di cadaveri, né mi stupirei se parteggiasse per il serial killer.  
   
“Al… Sbaglio o tra noi due c’era un patto?” ha borbottato Emma a denti stretti, dopo aver chiuso la porta alle spalle di Tom. “Ti avevo supplicato di non combinare nulla che gli facesse saltare in modo definitivo i nervi.”  
“Non ho fatto niente, lo giuro!” ho balbettato. Non che la mia coscienza fosse proprio immacolata, d’accordo, però potevo appellarmi a un’innocente ignoranza.  
Non avevo chiesto io a Tom di cercarmi, né potevo sapere cosa gli fosse preso di punto in bianco.  
Emma ha cominciato a mordicchiarsi le labbra, poi ha guardato il fratello.  
“È scappata da casa o qualcosa del genere: manca solo l’esercito e davanti al cancello troveresti accampato chiunque. Soprattutto giornalisti,” ha detto Tom.  
“No?”  
“Sì. A meno di un miracolo, dovrò traslocare di nuovo. E sarebbe comunque un lieto fine, rispetto al _resto_.”  
Ho seguito il loro scambio senza raccapezzarmi, indecisa tra due ipotesi altrettanto umilianti: chiedere spiegazioni e accettare, come di consueto, di passare per idiota, o nascondermi tra le pieghe di un silenzio vigliacco.  
“Sono la figlia di Anthony Bennett,” ho sussurrato. “Non pensavo che…”  
Tom si è coperto il viso. A Emma è proprio caduta la mascella.  
Io fissavo le scarpe e sognavo una pala – meglio: un _piccone_ – per scavare un buco in cui seppellirmi.  
“Tu sei…”  
“Alana Bennett.”  
Emma ha fissato Tom. Tom è crollato sul divano.  
“Ci mancava solo questa… Rischiare di passare per pedofilo con la figlia dello Speaker.”  
   
Ho capito in quel momento che era la mia età a imbarazzarlo, non l’aspetto.  
Un uomo e una minorenne? Aveva ragione lui: non suonava _rassicurante_.  
L’avrei baciato sulla bocca, però, per quanto mi sentivo sollevata – e sì, anche perché è carino, a dispetto del suo orribile carattere.

*

 _What happens when people open their hearts?_  
 _They get better._  
― Haruki Murakami, _Norwegian Wood_

 _Emma._  
   
Quando la vita ti coglie alla sprovvista, devi ripagarla con la stessa moneta: non aspettare il colpo, ma muovere le mani, attivare il cervello, affilare il coraggio.  
Emma _sa_ , dunque _fa_.  
“Tè, caffè o cioccolata?”  
“Pillole per l’eutanasia,” borbotta Tom, prima di cedere alla peggiore delle abitudini del maschio inglese: _stravaccarsi_.  
“Non fare caso a lui, Al… Che ti offro?”  
Alana, confinatasi nel ridicolo perimetro definito da un rombo del tappeto, tace.  
“Facciamo così: metto a scaldare l’acqua e intanto proviamo a sceneggiare un copione credibile.”  
“Copione?”  
“Sarò io a riaccompagnarti e dovrai chiedere scusa a tuo nonno, mi sembra evidente.”  
“Però…”  
“Basta obiezioni: avanti!”  
Alana la segue trascinando i piedi: una manifestazione di scontento adolescenziale così prevedibile da sfiorare il cliché.  
“Che hai fatto alle mani?”  
“Niente.”  
“Dio, se ci sei… Dammi la forza…”  
Al si guarda attorno, presente e lontanissima al contempo.  
“Ti chiami Alana e sei la figlia dello Speaker: c’è qualcosa di altrettanto importante che ancora ignoro?”  
La ragazzina si arriccia su uno sgabello – ginocchia al petto e muso lungo. “Davvero il mio nome non ti suggerisce niente?”  
“Temo di no.”  
“Eppure so che è finito sui giornali… Quello che ha fatto Dany, intendo.”  
“Dany?”  
“Mio fratello… È morto.”  
   
 _Grande, Em!_  
 _La prossima volta in cui avvertirai un peso sullo stomaco, non prendertela col maiale: pensa a questa solenne figura di merda e vergognati._  
   
“Io… Scusa, non so che dire.”  
Al accenna una smorfia. “Di solito fa questo effetto; il meglio, comunque, è che sono stata in manicomio. Cioè, una specie.”  
“Ah.”  
“Non l’ho ammazzato io, comunque: si è impiccato. Di questo sono sicura.”  
Il bollitore fischia come un treno sfiatato.  
“Dopo _quello_ , non sono più stata bene. Tutto qui.”  
“Comincio a capire… In effetti, avrebbe senso.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non è importante… Adesso dobbiamo pensare a te.”  
“Perché? Che t’importa?”  
Il tono è stridulo. Gli occhi, di un azzurro torbido, ricordano più che mai una piscina che stia per debordare.  
“Al? Niente scenate: possiamo sistemare tutto. Possiamo…”  
“Un cazzo! Mio fratello non c’è più, io sono sola e non valgo niente e non lo voglio il diploma, tanto sono stupida e…”  
   
“Dunque va bene difendere le ragioni di chi lo pensa?”  
   
La voce di Tom è così bassa, metallica e imprevista che sussultano entrambe.  
   
“Rispondimi: ti piace l’idea che qualcun altro possa decidere chi sei?”  
   
Alana scuote il capo.  
“Tom, forse non…”  
Vorrebbe interromperlo, evitare una rottura ancor peggiore di quella che è già nell’aria, ma non può.  
È un ariete, suo fratello. Una testa dura e un cuore molle.  
  
“Che vuoi, Alana? Lo sai, almeno?”  
   
“Che qualcuno corra a cercarmi, qualche volta. Che si accorgano, quando non ci sono.”  
   
“Allora costringili a guardarti.”  
   
 _A chi parli davvero, Tommy?_ pensa Emma. _Quanto c’è di te, là dietro?_  
   
 _Troppo_ , perché non faccia male.  
 _Abbastanza_ , perché sappia che non è cambiato niente: è sempre il suo eroe, benché i cattivi gli riescano meglio. 


	10. Un miracolo invisibile e mio

_The clouds methought would open, and show riches_  
 _Ready to drop upon me; that, when I waked,_  
 _I cried to dream again._  
― William Shakespeare, _The Tempest_

 _Emma._  
   
La notte londinese è una festa di luci. Lo squallore delle banchine, la rugginosa invadenza dei cantieri del lungofiume svanisce inghiottita da un cielo di velluto nero, su cui si riverberano il verdino, il giallo, l’arancio dei grattacieli deserti. È un’aurora metropolitana che poco ha da invidiare ai miraggi boreali e che non smette mai di riempirla di meraviglia. Persino il London Eye – che non le è mai piaciuto – acquista uno splendore imprevisto, fantasmagorica medusa sospesa sul niente.  
Alana, tuttavia, sembra indifferente al fascino della città in cui è nata e sta crescendo – a fatica.  
   
“Per farla breve… La storia del diploma è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso.”  
“Che… Cosa?”  
Il semaforo rosso somiglia, nel buio, a un cuore pulsante.  
“Ti ha fatto impazzire l’idea che qualcuno pensasse a te, per l’ennesima volta, in termini di progetto, vero?”  
“Cioè? Non è che ti ho proprio capito.”  
“Scusa, è la pessima influenza di quel secchione di mio fratello. In due parole, Al: volevi tirare il fiato e tuo nonno ti ha offerto l’opposto.”  
“Sì.”  
“E non ti è saltato il mente che poteva essere solo il modo sbagliato di fare la cosa giusta?”  
“E quale?”  
“Se fossi il disastro che dici, una nullità, una fallita, un’incapace, che senso avrebbe puntare su di te, spronarti a recuperare gli studi? Potrebbe scegliere d’ignorarti, anziché pretendere che t’impegni. Non credi?”  
“Per mio nonno non contano le persone, ma la famiglia: dovrei essere all’altezza di…”  
“Balle, Al. Mi concedi di dirtelo? Sono sicura che tu abbia avuto una vita difficile e che sia passata attraverso esperienze che ti hanno ferito come non dovrebbe capitare a nessuno, ma stai scavando nell’autocommiserazione una nicchia fin troppo comoda perché non sia pericolosa.”  
Alana socchiude le palpebre. Assottigliati dall’irritazione, i suoi occhi ricordano quelli di una tigre, non di un gattino. È un buon segno, perché vuol dire che ce l’ha dentro, che è una lottatrice, anche lei.  
   
 _Benvenuta nel club degli indistruttibili, Al._  
   
“Tu e tuo fratello siete degli sputasentenze, vero? Vi sentite meglio di chiunque e…”  
“Acqua: sei tanto lontana dalla verità che potresti passare davvero per una fanatica di Tom. La _Scopa_ , per tua informazione, ha l’autostima di una lumaca calpestata. Ce l’ha perché a educarci è stata una scuola rispetto alla quale la tua era Hogwarts. Ti è chiaro il concetto?”  
“Non sono stupida!”  
“No, non lo sei per niente, ma resti una ragazzina e hai l’età in cui tutti si sentono un’isola solo perché non hanno il coraggio di aguzzare la vista e accorgersi che, alle loro spalle, c’è un’altra striscia di terra. La vita è complicata, Al. Fa un male cane, qualche volta, ma la maggior parte di noi è programmata per resistere a quel dolore, per fortuna.”  
“Perché Dany no?”  
   
Non è una vera domanda, né un’affermazione. In tre parole, piuttosto, è racchiuso tutto il male del mondo.  
La solitudine.  
Il rimpianto.  
I ricordi da buttare.  
Non è giusto, ma _è stato_ comunque: una frattura che dovrà guarire, prima o poi.  
   
Il semaforo s’illumina di verde; un imbecille la incalza con il clacson, per fingersi maschio, forte, impegnato. _Corri ad ammazzarti di birra in qualche pub_ , pensa Emma, poi imbocca un budello privato e incastra _Molly_ tra il culo basso di una Mercedes e un furgoncino della manutenzione.  
   
“Non lo so, Al. Non voglio nemmeno immaginare come ti senti, perché se Tom o Sarah avessero scelto una fine tanto atroce, sarei morta anch’io. Non avrei avuto la tua forza: quello no di certo.”  
Alana si strofina le guance, ma sta piangendo come una fontana e non vincerà mai la guerra contro le proprie emozioni: combatte la vergogna con l’accanimento dei ragazzini, senza immaginare che sono state proprio loro a salvarla.  
“Io non sono forte,” singhiozza, “né capisco perché sia ancora qui. Avrei preferito mille volte andarmene con lui che restare tutta sola.”  
   
Emma slaccia la cintura di sicurezza e l’avvolge in un abbraccio spontaneo, ruvido e silenzioso come la circostanza impone.  
Le parole non arrivano ovunque; i gesti, quelli dettati dall’istinto, sono l’unica lingua senza sorprese e senza eccezioni: l’unica grammatica che non tradisca mai.

*

 _Alana._  
   
Quando siamo arrivate davanti alla casa del nonno, della folla del primo pomeriggio restava appena qualche cartaccia e un bicchierone semipieno di cappuccino cagliato.  
“Lascia parlare me e vedrai che riusciremo a cavarcela,” ha detto Emma. Ho annuito più per abitudine che per convinzione. Avevo avuto abbastanza tempo da realizzare quale enorme idiozia avessi aggiunto al mio repertorio: non meritavo l’ipocrisia dell’ _happy end_.  
Il nonno avrebbe domandato ai miei di riportarmi a casa? Sarei stata costretta a rivedere _quella_ camera, _quel_ maledetto bovindo; avrei dovuto fingere d’ignorare i tentacoli dell’ombra ondeggiante che non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa nemmeno dopo due compresse di Xanax?  
Magari mi avrebbero rispedito nel _posto_ , perché i pazzi sono deprimenti ed è meglio che i _normali_ li dimentichino.  
Quale fosse il futuro che mi aspettava, riuscivo a immaginarlo solo drappeggiato di nero.  
   
“Al? Non perderti: ti ho detto che tutto andrà per il meglio e ho la pessima abitudine di prendere molto sul serio le promesse che faccio.”  
   
Scesa dall’auto, mi tremavano le gambe. Emma ha afferrato la mia mano e l’ha strizzata tanto forte da farmi male.  
   
 _Ehi, io sono qui_ : era quasi le sue dita mi parlassero in testa.  
Una voce piacevole nel gracchiare stonato di mille demoni.  
   
Prima di annunciarci, si è raccolta i capelli in uno chignon da istitutrice tedesca, ha inforcato un paio di orribili occhiali da vista e si è passata sulle labbra un rossetto color mattone – terrificante.  
“Segui l’onda, intesi? Il giorno in cui ai BAFTA mi saluteranno come la nuova Judi Dench, potrai dire di aver assistito a una memorabile performance privata.”  
   
E lo è stata davvero: un miracolo invisibile e _mio_.  
   
“Meredith Richards, sono il medico che sostituisce la dottoressa Phillips,” ha esordito Emma, spintonandomi davanti a sé. “Non appena ho ascoltato il notiziario, ho capito subito che quella stupida – oh, cielo! _Stupida stupida stupida_ – della segretaria aveva dimenticato di farle pervenire il mio messaggio.”  
   
Il nonno, impalato sulla porta, palleggiava lo sguardo dall’una all’altra, quasi più atterrito da quella mitraglia di parole che non sollevato dal mio ritorno.  
   
“Ma prenderò provvedimenti, di questo può… Che sciocca! Devo ancora spiegarle nel dettaglio quanto…”  
“Non importa,” ha balbettato mio nonno – già: _balbettato_. Lui, il terrore del Balliol College. Lo sterminatore di oxfordiani. “Basta che la bambina stia bene.”  
   
 _Basta che la bambina stia bene_ : da quanto non mi chiamava così? Quanti secoli erano passati da che ero la _bambina_ di qualcuno?  
   
Una felicità disperata ha dissolto la nebbia e ho visto davvero le creste irregolari della costa.  
La _mia_.  
Le parole di Emma avevano senso: potevo _capire_. Potevo _guarire_.

*

 _Find you,_  
 _love you,_  
 _marry you,_  
 _and live without shame._  
― Ian McEwan, _Atonement_  

 _Emma_.  
   
“Santo cielo, Meredith Richards, sei una MILF da manuale!”  
Emma mostra la lingua allo specchio e abbandona sulla consolle dell’ingresso briciole di un’identità rubata per necessità e per scommessa.  
È stato divertente.  
È stato _inevitabile_ : non esistono vite a perdere, solo un’indifferenza che calcifica il cuore e trasforma la vita in un deserto.  
Nonno Bill sarebbe fiero di lei, ma è la prima a guardarsi con più simpatia: al diavolo la parte che non otterrà, ha già vinto la sua guerra.  
   
Tom dorme appallottolato sul divano, l’espressione vulnerabile del bambino restituita agli spigoli dell’uomo.  
“Eri davvero esausto, vero?” mormora, mentre lo copre con un plaid. “Per fortuna, tra i suoi innumerevoli talenti, la tua Em possiede anche quello di salvare le cause perse.”  
Il BlackBerry giace sul tappeto come un grosso scarabeo addormentato. Lo raccoglie e se lo rigira tra le mani, ma l’incertezza dura un attimo.  
Sa cosa fare, perché non c’è altra via: cerca _quel_ numero, regola il fuoco della fotocamera, schiaccia un tasto.  
 _Clank:_ il ricatto ai tempi del 4G.  
   
 _Qualcuno ha bisogno di te più di quanto non sia disposto ad ammettere. Se non torni, dovrò farlo abbattere._  
 _Em (tua cognata)_

*

 _Tom_.  
   
L’ha svegliato l’odore del caffè, l’aroma pastoso e rassicurante delle miscele casalinghe, dei tempi lenti che annunciano i giorni di vacanza e il languore dei primi caldi, il riverbero del sole sul nastro scintillante del Serpentine.  
Non ha fretta di aprire gli occhi e smagliare la trama perfetta di un’illusione da niente: ha ancora quattordici anni e torna a casa – finalmente.  
Una casa senza più un padre e _quello_ sguardo.  
Una casa vuota, eppure, al contempo, piena dello spazio che gli è sempre mancato.  
Eton è alle sue spalle, una mancanza che punge meno della nostalgia e più di quanto vorrebbe.  
La ragazzina che gli siede di fronte, in treno, ha gli occhi di un grigio slavato e il naso pieno di lentiggini. Non è bella, ma non sarebbe male trovare una scusa e attaccare bottone.  
Nei college maschili il sesso è ovunque: nelle allusioni, nei graffiti clandestini, nelle chiacchiere rubate alla sospensione del gioco. Parli di quello che non fai. Parli di quello che _vorresti_ fare.  
La curiosità brucia ancora più della voglia, ma è quasi il momento: arriverà anche quella.  
La libertà è una bava verde sfocata dalla calura, mentre Oxford si avvicina, _si avvicina, si avvicina…_  
   
“Mi stavo preoccupando.”  
Emma si accoccola accanto al divano e gli porge una tazza.  
“Che ore sono?”  
“Quasi le undici. Del mattino.”  
“Che?”  
“Respiravi, dunque ho deciso di lasciarti in pace.”  
Tom si puntella sul gomito e sorbisce il primo sorso. Emma non è mai stata in grado di preparare un caffè decente, ma il bisogno è tale che gli pare quasi gradevole.  
“Come ti senti?”  
“Bene.”  
“La verità, per favore.”  
“D’accordo: uno schifo, ma sopravvivrò.”  
Emma sbuffa, pur concedendogli una tregua di occhiate in tralice, anziché commenti che – ne è certo – innescherebbero l’ennesima discussione.  
“È la verità, Em. Per quanto il mio stile di vita non incontri la tua approvazione, io…”  
“Guarda che vale anche per te.”  
“Cosa?”  
Emma si rialza. Indossa una camicia da uomo che le copre appena le cosce e gliela offre per chi è davvero, oltre le mistificazioni della memoria: una donna forte, autonoma, volitiva, non una bambina, non la _sua_ sorellina minore. Ha ventisette anni, ormai, e si sveglia con addosso il profumo di un altro, qualcuno che semina brandelli di sé nell’armadio e che forse la chiama _mia_.  
“Ho scambiato due chiacchiere con Al. Più ci penso, però, più mi dico che avrei dovuto affrontare prima il discorso con te e forse usare persino le stesse parole.”  
“Riguardo a cosa?”  
“Alla solitudine, all’orgoglio, all’immaturità e all’egocentrismo.”  
Tom solleva il palmo. “Chiaro. Ti assicuro che Sarah è stata già molto eloquente in proposito e…”  
“Tommy? Sarah è una grandissima stronza, se s’impegna, e lo sappiamo entrambi. Io ti voglio bene e basta.”  
“Em…”  
“Perciò ascoltami, una volta tanto, e non prendere tutto come una critica solo perché non puoi fare a meno di sezionarti in mille, maledettissimi pezzi.”  
“Io non…”  
“ _Tu_ lo fai e la cosa triste è che te ne rendi conto, ma continui a pensare di meritartelo. Non sei sempre il migliore e allora? Non puoi nasconderti e rovistare tra i tuoi impeccabili completi alla ricerca del Tom di GQ, perché _quel Tom_ sei _tu_ e basta, persino quando sei antipatico, insofferente, autocentrato o, semplicemente, orribile come capita a chiunque.”  
“Credo che…”  
“Aspetta, lasciami finire. I fiori sono bellissimi ma, se ti perdono, è perché sei venuto a cercarmi e sei crollato sul mio divano; perché ti sei accorto in tempo che la situazione ti stava sfuggendo di mano e hai preferito chiedere aiuto. Questo va bene. Questo è davvero qualcosa che mi rende fiera di essere tua sorella.”  
“Vorrei poterla pensare allo stesso modo, ma… Hai usato le parole giuste: sono deragliato, più o meno.”  
“Capita.”  
“A un adulto no, Em: non dovrebbe e basta.”  
“Sicuro? Ma il _tuo_ adorato William non ha scritto _solo_ di questo? Gente che perde la bussola e non passa mai di moda per la stessa ragione? E i tuoi greci? La tragedia, la catarsi collettiva, la crudeltà eroica della barbara Medea? E Frazer e…”  
“Mi stai sbattendo in faccia il tuo double First, _Cambridge_?”  
Emma ride e gli lancia un cuscino. “Dovrò pur prendermi qualche soddisfazione ogni tanto, no?”

*

La strada è sgombra, l’azzurro del cielo appena sfregiato dalla scia di un aereo. Sta tornando a casa, ma ha l’impressione che il viaggio sia stato molto più lungo e faticoso di un pugno di miglia d’asfalto.  
Ha salvato Alana dall’annegamento, eppure è quasi soffocato per primo nelle sabbie mobili della memoria, nei vuoti che ha preteso una maschera riempisse (mai l’uomo), senza ricordare che la cartapesta non ha la densità della carne, la sua solida compattezza.  
Il suo prezzo.  
   
 _Cresci, Tom, e smettila di credere che correre basti a lasciare indietro la vita: lei è sempre più veloce e ti frega._  
   
Se ne accorge non appena raggiunge lo svincolo per Haverstock Hill e la vede, seduta su un trolley color ghiaccio, sorbire il cappuccino troppo lungo e cremoso di Starbucks.  
“Ciao,” dice e non sa nemmeno dove trovi la voce.  
Jane solleva il capo e sorride. “Ciao.”  
“Quando sei tornata?”  
“Ho preso il volo delle sette.”  
Dovrebbe scendere dalla Jaguar, rinunciare alla ridicola difesa di un guscio metallico che non basta comunque a proteggerlo: non dalla sorpresa, dal desiderio, dalla felicità.  
Jane si sporge nell’abitacolo e gli accarezza la guancia, incurante della sua barba incolta e dell’aspetto da naufrago che le ultime ore gli hanno incollato addosso.  
“Ti ho pensato,” mormora al suo orecchio. “Innamorarsi è facile, Tom; sarà davvero bello, però, quando _tu_ imparerai a lasciarti amare.”  
   
Non risponde: la lingua dei baci ammette solo la carezza lenta e umida della voglia.  
   
Può imparare?  
 _Vuole_ imparare.  
   
È tutto quello che conta.

*

 _Alana_.  
   
Quando sono tornata a Kensal Green per scusarmi con Dany, nel Giardino del Ricordo faceva bella mostra di sé una nuova pianta di rose.  
“Tipico dei vecchi,” ho detto, come se mio fratello fosse lì ad ascoltarmi. “Probabilmente avranno sospettato subito della figlia matta, ma pur di non affrontarmi, hanno cancellato ogni traccia.”  
La panchina era tiepida e quasi confortevole. Il clima, _confortante_ : c’era un bel sole e, tra le foglie, qualche goccia sopravvissuta scintillava come cristallo.  
“Anch’io sono polvere, Dan: continuano a spazzarmi sotto il loro tappeto.”  
   
“Se è così, vuol dire che resisti; che non può cancellarti nessuno.”  
   
 _Ci risiamo_ , ho pensato: poi mi sono spostata di lato e gli ho fatto spazio.  
   
“Tuo fratello è sepolto qui, vero?”  
Potevo fargli notare che, tra le domande idiote, aveva appena pescato la più stupida, ma, per il poco che sapevo di lui, Tom era bravo _quasi_ in tutto. _Avviare un discorso_ , purtroppo, rientrava in quel _quasi_.  
Gli ho indicato la targhetta di ottone ai piedi delle rose.  
“L’hanno cremato; può anche darsi che il vento l’abbia già spazzato via.”  
“A te non piace proprio conservare qualche illusione… Sbaglio?”  
“Non servono a niente, come i desideri.”  
“Sì, hai proprio diciassette anni.”  
“Cerco un altro sasso?”  
   
Tom ha riso. Mi sono accorta solo allora che non era mai capitato prima – non davvero. Era un suono che non c’entrava nulla con il singhiozzare metallico seguito al mio salvataggio.  
   
“Non pensavo che ti avrei rivisto da queste parti.”  
“Perché?”  
Ho incassato la testa nelle spalle come una tartaruga.  
“È un bel posto per correre, ma, se t’infastidisce che lo faccia, posso cercare un percorso alternativo.”  
“No, non mi dai fastidio. È solo… _Strano_.”  
“Strano?”  
“Non è proprio l’ideale per un appuntamento, secondo me… Ma tu sei fatto a modo tuo, no?”  
“Come tutti, temo.”  
Uno scoiattolo spelacchiato si è arrampicato tra i rami del ciliegio. Non ne avevo mai visti a Kensal Green e mi sono chiesta se non fosse un segno per me sola, magari proprio un ultimo messaggio di Dany.  
   
 _Niente resta sempre uguale a se stesso, Al. Il cambiamento e la sorpresa sono la vita, se li lasci entrare._  
   
“Daniel era perfetto, eppure si è ucciso. Perché, secondo te?”  
   
Tom si è abbandonato contro lo schienale della panchina e ha rovesciato il capo. Non mi ha risposto subito: guardava il cielo, come se cercasse lì le parole che avrebbe dovuto inventare.  
   
“Qualunque risposta ti dia, Al, sarebbe quella sbagliata. Possiamo amare gli altri, stare tra gli altri, prendercene cura, ma non siamo mai _gli altri_. Sarebbe presuntuoso credere di conoscere le ragioni di qualcuno che non rifletta lo specchio.”  
“Però con me non sei stato tanto delicato.”  
“Tu ci sei. Se passassi la misura, puoi sempre tirarmi un sasso.”  
   
Gli ho allungato una spinta, ma non per allontanarlo, né colpirlo davvero: volevo che mi sentisse vicina e capisse che sì, aveva ragione lui e, finalmente, lo riconoscevo.  
Dovevo smetterla, smetterla _e basta_.  
Se Dany non aveva trovato abbastanza domande per vivere, perché dovevo cercargliele io?  
   
“Adesso è meglio che torni indietro.”  
“Altrimenti _lei_ si preoccupa, no?”  
“Può darsi. Preferisco non correre il rischio.”  
“È bella, la tua ragazza… Come si chiama?”  
“Jane.”  
“State bene insieme, solo… Non fatelo più in salotto: da casa del nonno si vede proprio _tutto_.”  
   
Immagino che sia superfluo dire com’è finita.  
   
 _Wow: visto lo scatto, dovresti candidarti alle prossime Olimpiadi_ , ho pensato, poi ho cominciato a ridere fino ad avere il singhiozzo. Accarezzate dal vento, pareva ridessero anche le foglie e lo scoiattolo e le nuvole e il mondo.  
Dan era al mio fianco, in quel momento. Ci sarebbe stato sempre.  
   
 _Ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene ti voglio bene._  
   
L’ho ripetuto finché non sono diventata rauca e il cielo si è tinto di viola; solo allora ho raccolto una rosa, l’ho appuntata tra i capelli e ho preso la via di casa. 


	11. Epilogo: Al corre da sola

_And the day came when the risk_  
 _to remain tight in a bud_  
 _was more painful than_  
 _the risk it took to blossom._  
― Anaïs Nin

_Alana._

“Mi dispiace. Sono stata una stupida.”  
   
Non immaginavo che l’avrei detto, finché non è successo: seduti al tavolo della colazione, il nonno ed io, eravamo quanto di più simile a una famiglia avessi mai avuto.  
Una famiglia piccola piccola e un po’ ridicola, eppure _mia_.  
 _Sempre meglio di un’ipocrisia di rose e concime fresco_ , ho pensato.  
Le scuse della nuova Al erano goffe, imbarazzate, ma piene dell’onestà che mancava alla figlia di Belgravia. Secoli prima, quando vivevo una vita di marmi bianchi e lacca nera, avrei tentato di tutto pur di sottrarmi all’umiliazione, salvo cedere per il terrore di conseguenze peggiori.  
Non ricordo, ad esempio, d’aver mai domandato perdono a Dany per averlo lasciato senza biscotti, o a mia madre, per aver perso un anellino che aveva fin da bambina, o a mio padre, per non aver più cercato la protezione della sua scrivania.  
Colavo a picco per conto mio, ma in fondo all’oceano del nostro male avrei trovato compagnia, se solo l’avessi cercata.  
Ci avevo provato? _No_.  
Come aveva detto Emma, mi ero scavata una tana e l’avevo murata con i miei silenzi. L’ellissi tracciata dal pendolo nella sabbia dei miei ricordi migliori, insomma, non era la mia zona disagio, ma il mio rifugio.  
   
Il nonno non ha risposto subito: mi sembrava d’intuirne le ragioni, tuttavia, e gli davo tempo – _ci_ davo tempo.  
La bambina era scappata e credeva che fosse colpa sua.  
Per fortuna, però, _questa_ bambina conosceva il sollievo del ritorno.  
   
“Se ti fa piacere, riprendo a studiare sul serio,” ho detto. “Però non voglio andare a Oxford.”  
“Non sei obbligata, Alana. Credevo solo che…”  
“Magari Cambridge è più adatta a me. Mi piacciono le facce che girano da quelle parti.”  
   
Il nonno si è quasi strozzato con il suo tè. Il mio, invece, è scivolato in gola come un piccolo sole.

*

Quando la dottoressa Phillips è tornata da New York, la prima domanda che mi ha posto è stata: “Allora, Alana, come stai?”  
Non c’era niente di malizioso, né d’ironico, in quelle parole, ma non sono riuscita a trattenermi. “Ho tentato il suicidio, sono scappata da casa e ho distrutto le rose di mio fratello. Nel complesso, però, direi che non va tanto male.”  
La dottoressa mi ha fissato impietrita per una decina di minuti, in attesa di capire se stessi scherzando e, nel caso, farmi una meritatissima predica sugli scherzi di pessimo gusto.  
“Sono seria,” ho rintuzzato, “e contenta di essere ancora qui. Ricominciamo, per favore?”  
   
Avrei voluto che Dany potesse vedermi o lo facesse il nonno e – perché no? – persino Emma.  
Ho scoperto le carte, spinto tutte le fiche al centro del tavolo e urlato _‘fanculo_ : la vita è una brutta mano per chiunque, ma hai altre possibilità che non siano giocartela?  
Sapevo che avrei avuto paura ancora per parecchio, che forse non se ne sarebbe mai andata, ma era la posta del banco. Potevo accettarlo.  
   
“Paura? Di cosa hai paura, Alana?”  
Ho smesso di nascondermi ed è stato un sollievo.  
“Ho paura di dimenticarlo. Ho paura di svegliarmi vecchia e pensarlo un giorno come quel bambino di cui nessuno parla più. Ho paura che sia stata colpa mia.”  
“Tua? Perché _tua_ , Alana?”  
Alla dottoressa non l’ho detto, però l’ho raccontato a Tom.

*

È successo per caso, come quasi tutto quel che ha trasformato le nostre vite in un improbabile Tetris: non appena ci spostavamo, noi due, per qualche assurda catena di eventi finivamo comunque incastrati.  
Emma la chiama: ‘ _la legge di attrazione gravitazionale dei cretini_ ’; quando Tom l’ha mandata al diavolo, una volta tanto, sono stata d’accordo con lui.  
   
Nonostante i buoni propositi, mi è bastato prendere in mano un testo di analisi elementare per capire che non ce l’avrei mai fatta: non a recuperare il tempo perduto, non a superare gli esami, né a costruire una vita che non somigliasse a una trapunta cucita da un cieco.  
Pensavo alle parole di Tom, alla sfida che avrei dovuto raccogliere, ma è facile valutare con obiettività i casini degli altri. Il problema, invece, sono i tuoi: i pezzi della tua brutta, sconclusionata coperta.  
Seduta davanti alle rose di Dan, mi sforzavo di resuscitare vaghe nozioni di algebra anche il pomeriggio in cui si è di nuovo materializzato al mio fianco.  
“Brava. Quello è un metodo infallibile per tenermi alla larga.”  
Devo averlo fissato con un’espressione a dir poco bovina, perché si è subito premurato d’indicare l’eserciziario. “Numeri. Funzioni. Seni, coseni e non so cosa: preferisco i sassi.”  
Ho sollevato un sopracciglio. “Ma davvero?”  
Tom si è asciugato la fronte e poi accomodato ( _liquefatto_ ) al mio fianco. “Hai deciso, allora?”  
“Non lo so. A volte penso che non ne valga la pena, allora siedo qui e tento lo stesso.”  
“Suppongo che Daniel fosse tra i pochi privilegiati per i quali l’algebra ha un senso.”  
“So da me di essere patetica, _grazie_. Non c’è bisogno che…”  
Tom mi ha posato la mano sulla nuca e tirato i capelli. Come avrebbe fatto Dan.  
Come avrebbe fatto un _fratello_.  
“Finiscila, per favore: perché fraintendi qualunque cosa dica?”  
   
L’ho guardato. Quel giorno era ancora _solo_ Tom, il vicino strano (e carino) del nonno, il fratello di Emma, il _maratoneta di Kensal Green_ e una _faccia da Cambridge_. Era unico, eppure una quantità di persone, storie, emozioni diverse.  
Il vicino era un noioso prototipo alto borghese.  
Il fratello era antipatico.  
Il maratoneta era preoccupante.  
La _faccia da Cambridge_ …  
Occhi freddi, labbra troppo sottili, un milione di lentiggini. A guardarlo bene, non era granché, poi ti concedevi il lusso di ripensarci e ti folgorava.  
Poteva essere un vecchio o un bambino nello spazio di uno sguardo, gentile o mortalmente odioso.  
 _Potevi scegliertelo più complicato, Al_ , ho rimuginato. _Un esemplare di maschio trentenne contorto quasi quanto te_.  
   
“Era Dany che risolveva anche le mie equazioni. Faceva di proposito qualche errore, in modo che nessuno potesse accorgersene. Quando m’interrogavano, però, non arrivavo nemmeno alla C. Non era una grande strategia.”  
“Mi avrebbe fatto comodo un Daniel, allora. I numeri ed io non abbiamo un buon rapporto.”  
“Non ci credo.”  
“L’unica che abbia ereditato il talento matematico di mio padre è Sarah.”  
“La sorella stronza.”  
Tom ha riso – la sua risata migliore. “Non è stronza. È solo… Sarah. Ci vogliamo bene, ma questo non ci impedisce di farlo male, qualche volta. Succede: non è la fine del mondo e non dura mai abbastanza da cancellare quanto conta davvero.”  
“E cosa conta?”  
“I ricordi, credo. Le risate, le litigate, i successi condivisi, le bugie strategiche. Il fatto che, quando sono nato, lei esisteva già per me e insieme abbiamo accolto Emma.”  
“Dany è uscito per primo. L’ho fatto aspettare per venti minuti, anche se ero io la più grande.”  
“Le femmine… Anzi, _voi_ femmine: siete la metà prepotente del cielo!”  
Ho sorriso, a dispetto delle intenzioni.  
“Me la ricordo, sai?”  
“Cosa?”  
“L’ultima chiacchierata che ho fatto con Dan, prima che decidesse di uccidersi.”  
“Sicura che vuoi parlarne?”  
“Perché no? Siamo suoi ospiti, in fondo.”  
   
Un’osservazione cretina, ma i diciassettenni ne sparano di clamorose solo in televisione. Oltre lo schermo, è già tanto se qualche figuraccia non odora di merda.  
Tom non ha ritratto la mano. La sentivo pesare sulla nuca almeno quanto quella verità mi schiacciava il cuore.  
Volevo sul serio che qualcuno mi ascoltasse. Se possibile, che mi perdonasse, perché da sola non ce l’avrei mai fatta.  
   
“Parlavamo della scuola, dei professori, cose del genere. Gli ho detto che il pensiero di tornare alla Westminster mi dava il vomito. Dan ha fatto spallucce. _Finché ci sono io, Al, non devi preoccuparti di niente_.”  
Mi sono interrotta. Era peggio di quanto sospettassi.  
   
Tom mi ha allacciato le spalle e stretto a sé.  
Nei film, di solito, segue un bacio e il lieto fine.  
Nei film, però, _lei_ non pesa il doppio di _lui_ e, soprattutto, non ha la metà dei suoi anni.  
   
“Basta così, Al. Se non te la senti…”  
“Gli ho detto che non avevo bisogno della sua protezione. Che ero abbastanza grande da farcela da sola. Gemelli, sì, ma non gemelli siamesi. Io non ero _sua_ , no?”  
   
La mia voce si è spezzata. Gli occhi, invece, sono rimasti asciutti: non avevo lacrime adatte a quel dolore. Non le troveresti nemmeno da Harrods, né per tutto l’oro del mondo.  
   
“… E si è impiccato. Gli ho mentito e lui non c’è più. Perché sono stata così idiota?”  
   
Tom è rimasto zitto per un paio di secondi, poi ha sparato a bruciapelo, come di consueto.  
Una pallottola chiamata _verità_ : quella che già conoscevo, ma non avevo il coraggio di pronunciare ad alta voce.  
   
“Tuo fratello ha fatto una cosa molto stupida, Al, non _tu_. Sei stata solo _onesta_ : stavi crescendo e te ne assumevi la responsabilità. Ci mettevi il coraggio, anzi, che manca alla maggior parte di noi.”  
L’ho guardato. Non ho capito – il solito, insomma.  
Tom mi ha offerto un lembo della sua felpa. “Soffiati il naso,” ha detto, quasi fosse l’unica emergenza del momento.  
“Eri la sua _scusa_ , Al. Non credo che Daniel ti abbia mai davvero protetto, al più desiderava proteggersi. E non c’è riuscito, d’accordo, ma non è stata _colpa tua_. È stato _merito tuo_ , invece, se ci ha provato.”  
Ho stretto i pugni, i denti, le palpebre. Volevo essere pietra e non sentire più niente.  
“Non sarà mai facile, Al, ma tu sei una che picchia duro, no?”  
“Quanto la fai lunga per un sassetto!” ho singhiozzato.  
Tom mi ha stretto la mano.  
Non ero un’isola, non ero nebbia, né invisibile. _Lui_ c’era, per me, come c’era stata Emma e, sebbene non l’avessi capito, persino il nonno.  
 _Lui_ non c’era, mentre guardavo penzolare mio fratello davanti al bovindo, eppure ero sopravvissuta comunque.  
   
“Sono un’erbaccia?”  
“No: sei una che corre sola, Al.”  
   
Allora non gliel’ho confessato, ma resto dell’idea che la metropolitana sia meglio.

*

La certezza che stessi finalmente cambiando – cicatrizzando – è arrivata con il mio compleanno.  
Guardavo il calendario e ne stropicciavo i fogli, quasi volessi accertarmi che fosse vero – era il ventinove maggio duemilatredici e c’ero arrivata, un passo dopo l’altro.  
   
I compleanni non mi sono mai piaciuti. Chi li ama, del resto, è un egocentrico che gode d’ogni briciola d’attenzione, oppure qualcuno cui vivere e invecchiare non fa paura.  
Dan ed io, invece, detestavamo il circo delle congratulazioni. Da bambini, perché ne avremmo preteso uno ciascuno, anziché la metà di un promesso fallimento.  
In seguito…  
Grandi no, non lo siamo diventati insieme. Non so – né saprò – come sarebbe stato dividere una torta, spegnere le candeline, esprimere un desiderio.  
   
Per evitare il disturbo di quella domanda – _che dolce vorresti?_ – e l’ipocrisia dei miei vecchi – _ehi! Sì, sono ancora viva e non è di sicuro merito vostro_ – mi sono rifugiata in giardino con Jane Eyre.  
Avevo deciso di arrivare fino in fondo, come se quelle pagine fossero il cartiglio di una maledizione che potevo spezzare solo leggendo: la chiave per chiudere definitivamente la mia matta in soffitta.  
Oltre il graticcio che sosteneva la siepe, s’intravedeva la veranda di Tom – scorgevo lui, a volte, mentre sorbiva il primo caffè della giornata o leggeva. Non lo spiavo di proposito, ma non potevo impedirmi di guardarlo, perché eravamo i pazzi che si facevano compagnia al cimitero: in due, eravamo _uno_.  
Quella mattina, però, non era solo. Jane era una sfuggente macchia bianca tra le bocche violette della bouganville: un barbaglio dorato, gambe lunghe, pelle perfetta. Indossava la sua – _nostra_ – felpa, senza nemmeno immaginare, probabilmente, che l’avevo usata per soffiare via un po’ di male.  
Tentavo di concentrarmi sul romanzo, ma non capivo una parola. Sollevavo lo sguardo e m’imbattevo solo nei dettagli che avrei preferito ignorare: il modo in cui lo toccava – si toccavano – il suono più morbido che assumeva la voce di Tom, il silenzio umido e stropicciato di un bacio…  
   
  _Al? Ci sei arrivata?_  
   
Ho chiuso il volume per vincere la tentazione di lanciarlo dall’altra parte. Era la mia prima volta e faceva male, però…  
Sdraiata sul prato, fissavo un cielo sgombro di nubi e cercavo, assieme a mio fratello, le parole giuste per il primo segreto che non avrei potuto confidargli.  
 _Credo di essermi innamorata, Dan._ _Ho lo stomaco pieno di farfalle_.  
Un amore senza speranza, che mi stava ricucendo il cuore.  
 _Ho diciassette anni e una cotta per il vicino. Sono_ normale, ho sussurrato; poi ho cominciato a lacrimare di sollievo e gelosia: come tutte le adolescenti del mondo.

*

Il giorno in cui ho scoperto la vera identità del _maratoneta di Kensal Green_ , Tom era ormai diventato il mio professore di letteratura inglese, Emma, l’insegnante di Storia e il povero Eddie, trader della HSBC, il ‘perito algebrico’ del trio. Tom non poteva vederlo – lo capivi dalla cordialità perfetta che esibiva nei suoi confronti – ma lo tollerava per amore della sorella e, suppongo, dei biscotti al cioccolato di cui li rifornivo – il mio primo, autentico talento accertato.  
   
È stata Emma a partorire l’idea, un pomeriggio in cui mi lamentavo con il nonno della monotonia onomastica della Corona: i re inglesi si chiamavano tutti Henry _Qualcosa_ e morivano (male) entro i trent’anni, costringendomi a digerire dinastie infinite. Dall’altra parte della siepe, Tom e la sorella tentavano di istruire a gesti il famoso giardiniere coreano. Il quadro doveva essere abbastanza grottesco da meritare la mia attenzione, ma ero impantanata nei Lancaster e dubitavo di uscirne illesa.  
   
“Qual è il problema, Al?”  
   
Emma ha fatto capolino all’improvviso, i capelli raccolti in un’arruffata coda di cavallo e un’aria dispettosa, da bambina. Il nonno l’ha salutata con un cenno, senza accarezzare nemmeno per un istante il sospetto di averla già vista.  
Ho sollevato l’atlante storico e mimato una decapitazione. “È impossibile!” ho borbottato ( _belato_ ). “E non serve a niente.”  
Emma ha roteato gli occhi e chiamato il fratello.  
“Double First in Scienze Storiche e Antropologiche,” ha detto, puntandosi l’indice al petto. “E Double First in Lettere. Antiche, ma sempre di poesia, teatro e depressi parliamo,” ha continuato, additando Tom. “Forse possiamo darti una mano.”  
Non ho reagito subito – non l’ha fatto nemmeno Tom, a essere onesti.  
“Però la merenda la offri tu, intesi?”  
   
È cominciata così: a tradimento.  
Ogni venerdì, Emma mi trascinava al British Museum e cominciava la sua lezione. All’inizio la ascoltavo per cortesia, poi ho cominciato a prenderci gusto. Nel giardinetto alle spalle della fondazione, improvvisavamo picnic molto apprezzati dagli scoiattoli.  
   
“Perché?” le ho chiesto una volta.  
“Perché cosa?”  
“Perché perdete tempo con me?”  
   
Emma, per tutta risposta, ha lanciato un boccone di pane a un roditore obeso.  
“Ti abbiamo adottato, non te ne sei accorta? C’è chi prende un cane, chi preferisce un gatto e chi una Al.”  
Ho aperto la bocca. Emma l’ha centrata con un’oliva: un perfetto tiro da due punti.  
“La verità è che ho sempre avuto la stoffa della sorella maggiore… Ma sono arrivata tardi.”  
   
No, quelle erano _parole_ , l’eco di una convenzione di comodo. La nostra storia, invece, raccontava esattamente l’opposto.  
 _Tardi_? _Presto_?  
Eri tu che sceglievi.  
Tu, che mettevi il punto o andavi a capo.  
Tu, che strappavi la pagina o riscrivevi dal principio la tua favola interrotta.  
   
   
“Tom è un nazista,” ho detto, mentre tornavamo a casa.  
“Dovresti chiedere dalle parti di Stoccarda, Al… Scopriresti qualcosa di molto divertente.”  
   
   
Studiare con Tom mi ha reso un po’ meno ignorante, meno innamorata e, soprattutto, non particolarmente fiduciosa nei confronti delle _facce da Cambridge_.  
Di sicuro è stato il miglior insegnante di letteratura inglese che abbia mai avuto. Purtroppo per me, anche il più esigente.  
   
   
“Marlowe? Non basta Shakespeare?”  
“Non puoi capire il blank verse senza Marlowe e dovrai illustrarmene le ragioni in un saggio di almeno cinquemila parole.”  
   
   
 _Cinquemila parole? Ma se nemmeno ne conosco tante!_ mugugnavo, vagando tra gli scaffali di Borders come un’anima in pena.  
   
A sapere che sarebbe stata la nostra Samarcanda, chissà? Forse non avrei evitato tanto a lungo Piccadilly.  
Forse avrei scelto comunque un giardino di rose e di ricordi.  
   
   
Prima ho visto la faccia di Tom stampata sulla maglietta di un ragazzino brufoloso, poi ho notato un gruppo di tredicenni che ciondolava davanti a una pila di blu-ray e improvvisava autoscatti improbabili con… _Loki?_  
   
Negli ultimi tre anni non avevo mai guardato la tv – nel _posto_ erano ammessi solo documentari sui delfini e commedie vecchie di un paio di decenni – avevo dimenticato l’esistenza del web; non ero più andata al cinema, non avevo letto _Heat_ , né annusato l’aria fuori dalla tana per capire che piega avesse preso la vita.  
   
 _Ciao, Al, bentornata!_  
   
Mi sono avvicinata a una biondina con la tracolla coperta di badge – Tom in tutte le salse. Biondo, moro e cornuto. Ho finto di studiare il prezzo di un cofanetto di DVD – c’era sopra _quella_ faccia, ovviamente, e, sotto un pomposo _The Hollow Crown_ , un _Henry V_ che mi ha strappato un sorriso.  
“Il migliore è Henry IV. Nella seconda parte, si vede Tom quasi nudo.”  
 _Sai che novità! L’avrò ammirato in mutande almeno una dozzina di volte_ , avrei replicato volentieri, ma sono rimasta zitta, perché era un segreto. Il _nostro_.  
   
Due giorni più tardi, quando è arrivato il momento di consegnare il famoso saggio su Marlowe, la mia (pretesa) faccia da poker non è durata il tempo di un biscotto.  
   
Thomas William Hiddleston, ovvero Loki Laufeyson e altri quattro o cinque ceffi assai poco raccomandabili.  
   
“Che hai, Al? Vuoi impegnarti o…”  
“Avevi ragione: Shakespeare non è noioso e Henry V doveva essere un tipo interessante. Perché non ti fai ricrescere i capelli?”  
   
Ha abbassato lo sguardo. Una volta tanto sono stata io a sentire la sua paura, non il contrario.  
   
“Non ti preoccupare, non lo dico a nessuno,” ho aggiunto. “ _Tom e basta_ mi sembra già abbastanza.”  
   
Ha sorriso, ma era un sorriso triste. In qualche modo era quasi ci stessimo salutando e lo sapeva. Non era un vero addio, forse più un arrivederci, ma io stavo crescendo e cominciavo a correre per conto mio.  
Avevo troppo da fare per diventare una hiddlestoner.  
Il mio tipo ideale, poi, era un’antipatica _faccia da Cambridge_.

*

 _I have been bent and broken,_  
 _but – I hope – Into a better shape._  
― Charles Dickens, _Great Expectations_

 _Tom._  
   
Lo pensa a ogni replica ed è una consapevolezza che dà le vertigini: il Donmar è un’arena – trecento corpi in tribuna che t’incombono addosso.  
Il Donmar è la _sua_ arena.  
Sera dopo sera, muore e risorge e di nuovo sanguina per le mille contraddizioni dell’orgoglio di un uomo.  
Il trionfo la caduta l’umiliazione.  
È il prezzo della vita. Il prezzo di tutti.  
Quando arriva, l’applauso finale è uno scroscio che lo bagna di sollievo.  
   
 _È andata, ce l’hai fatta, hai masticato un boccone di storia e l’hai trasformato in una pelle nuova, in un’impostura credibile._  
   
Il professor Crock batte le mani soddisfatto, uno schiocco vigoroso, da autentico _Generale_.  
Al somiglia a un procione, il trucco sbavato da un’emozione giovane, senza filtri.  
Si è tagliata i capelli, messa a dieta e ha cominciato a correre, anche lei.  
 _Non per scappare_ , ha detto, _ma per arrivare da qualche parte_.  
Ci riuscirà, Tom ne è sicuro, e sarà un viaggio buono come i biscotti che mangiano ancora insieme, a volte, davanti alle rose di Kensal Green, mentre la notte ingoia i colori e si accendono tutte le stelle del cielo.  
Quelle _vere_.  
   
 _Ce l’ho la faccia da Cambridge, secondo te?_  
 _Intanto studia, poi ne riparliamo._

Fine


End file.
